


Full House

by SicklySweet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Baby Yuri, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Victor, Drinking, Family Dynamics, Fingering, Grinding, Hickies, Little Yuri, Love, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Mommy Kink, Mommy Yuuri, Multi, Nursing, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pretty Boys, Slow Build, Smut, Spanking, Support, Tags TBA as the fic updates, Underage Drinking, dressing up, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySweet/pseuds/SicklySweet
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has an interesting family. He lives with his two boyfriends, and love fills his life. Yuri figures out that he has fallen for Otabek, and so he has to figure out how to keep his family the same, while bringing in a whole new love. The family is about to get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri, Yuuri and Victor are in a polyamorous relationship. They are healthy and happy. They live together and this is in the canon skating world. They also have a "family dynamic" relationship, Victor being "daddy", Yuuri being "Mommy", and Yuri being the baby of the family. I don't explicitly say it all in the chapter, but Yuuri brings it up at the end so I thought I should mention it!
> 
> This story is gonna be long, and eventually there will be chapters that focus on what is happening with other characters while Yuri is off doing something. 
> 
> This chapter is very plot heavy, no smut or anything, just setting up the story!
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a long time since he felt like this. In Fact, it hadn't been like this since he was asked to join his family. Yet here he was running home to see his lovers and gush over the man he had just figured out he was in love with. 

Yurio had never been the best with his feelings. He always needed help understanding them and projecting them. So it was a shock when he suddenly realized that every time he stared at who he believed was his best friend, he felt exactly like he did when he stared at his lovers. It was an overwhelming realization, but once he started to understand, he needed to see his family. 

He slammed the door open, announcing to his family that he was home, and he usually only slammed the door when he had something going on. "Yuuri! Victor! Get in here!" He yelled quickly slamming the door behind them. Yuuri was still in bed, of course, he stumbled down to the kitchen, a bit alarmed by the noise and the yelling, but Victor, he was awake and alert with his coffee as he chuckled out, "Yurio what did I tell you about kicking the door? We're not going to have a front door if you keep it up". 

Yuuri was the one to give him the proper response of "What happened! Yuri are you OK?! Did something happen?" Quickly making his way over to fuss over him, combing his hair back to look at his face and check him over. Yuri's hands quickly pulled Yuuri's hands away from his face, trying to quell his fussing and effectively ignoring victor. 

He tried not to fidget as he looked at him, "I'm fine, I just need to talk, and I need both of you to listen." He said still trying to figure out exactly what emotion he was running with right now. His hands clenched and relaxed anxiously at his sides as he looked towards the door to the Livingroom. "Can you guys please go sit on the couch for me?" He asked softer, trying to sound like he was OK, but his heart was racing. Both men looked at each other before nodding and going to the couch. 

How on earth was he going to tell his boyfriends that he loved another person. He needed to make this make sense, he needed to have a grip on his emotions. He followed the other two through the door and sat down awkwardly on the coffee table in front of the couch as the other two sat. This was going to be tough. He was terrified. He knew the looks on their faces, Yuuri looked like he was going to cry, he looked scared and anxious and that made him fear this more, Yuuri was his rock, he couldn't upset him. 

Both of the older men sat close together on the couch, cuddling into each other for warmth and comfort. They looked like an old married couple, they looked like parents of a child telling them he was leaving. It made his chest ache. "What's going on sweetheart?" Yuuri said softly, fixing his glasses that had been crooked up until this moment. 

He looked between his boyfriends, his lifelines. Hopefully they wouldn't be mad. "I love you guys" he said firmly, his hands rolling in his lap as he tried to take this slow. "You know I'm not good with words, so please just- just let me talk, and then I'll try and explain more" he said looking down. He knew if he looked up he would see how much that sentence would scare them. It sounded like a break up, but at this point Yuri didn't know if that's what this would be. Polyamory was hard. The three of them were made to be together... He didn't know if they would be OK with this. 

He was scared, and he knew they could see it on his face. He was an open book to his loves. They always knew exactly what was going on in his mind, even when he didn't know himself. He closed his eyes and took a breath, his fingers tightening around the table under him. "Its OK Yuri, we are here" came the stable voice of Victor. Victor was always so strong. He wasn't exactly the one who he went to with emotional stuff, him always having to be that little bit extra dramatic, but when he was serious, Victor was nothing but perfect. 

He breathed out a shaky breath and looked back to them. "Ok... So I was skating, today right? And Otabek and I were training and it was fine, and then- then I started thinking, and then I got really overwhelmed, and I got really confused" his words became faster and faster, his breathing increasing and his chest started to hurt. "And ithinkiminlovewithotabekbutnotsureandiDontwanttohurtyouandOh god" he spat out his eyes watering. 

He stared at his boyfriends through watery eyes, panic flooding him as he saw Yuuri look over to Victor. They would be OK without him. If they broke it off with him they would be happy together, just like before he had joined their family. It would be him that was broken. He wouldn't survive without his family. It took an eternity for someone to speak again. Yuuri sighing a relief filled sigh before turing to him with a smile, "Yuri, it's ok" he said rightly, pulling Yuri into his lap quickly. 

This was his favorite place in the world, nuzzled up under Yuuri's chin, his arms around him and his comforting warmth wrapping him up. Yuuri knew that, which was why he was probably pulling him in, but Yuri's mind was still stuck between the full-blown panic that had filled him and trying to figure out what Yuuri meant by 'its ok'. 

Yuuri nuzzled his head and hummed as he wiped a tear from off his cheek. "I think it's really cute you have a crush baby." Yuuri cooed to him, sending the panic out of his mind slowly. "Besides, Otabek is really cute" The older one said while his heart fluttered. He stared up at the other in complete shock. Not only was Yuuri OK with him liking someone else, but he thought he was cute too? The twinkle in Yuuri's eyes told him he was teasing him gently but he was nothing but honest. Yuuri nuzzled their foreheads together before looking over to their eldest lover, "Isn't that right Victor?" 

Yuri's mind had been so preoccupied with the fact that Yuuri Didn't hate him, that he had almost completely forgotten that Victor hadn't said a word. Panic hit him again as he glanced towards the silver haired man, only to be met with kind eyes. The older man nodded before wrapping his arms around the pair, warmth and love seeping into his bones. 

"It's OK? Beka is OK?" He asked softly, hands wrapping tight in the shirts pressed against him. Victor nodded again with a warm smile, "Of course it is sweet heart, we love you" Victor told him lovingly before kissing his cheek, "You can have a crush on him kitten". "Beka is perfectly fine, honestly sweetheart you should be more worried about what he'd think of us" Yuuri added with a laugh that sounded like bells right now. "There isn't a limit to this. Honestly, I could fall in love with Phichit and drag him into this and it would be fine, Hell he could be fun!" Yuuri said teasingly, doting on Yuri in tandem with Victor. 

It was then that Yuri's phone buzzed on the table where he left it, Otabek's name flashing on the screen along with a little picture of a bear. Victor grabbed it and passed it to the little blonde in their laps. Yuri quickly opened the message, showing the text of 'Would you like to come for coffee?'. Yuri smiled excitedly, his heart fluttering. A light giggle came from over his shoulder, Yuuri reading the text from behind him. "Look at that Victor, our little boy's all grown up and has his first crush". Yuri blushed brightly before lightly elbowing Yuuri, not hurting him in the slightest, but he wasn't great with emotions. 

"Yuuri darling, his first crush was me, not Otabek" Victor corrected, pouting at being left out. "Then you, and now Otabek.... Or Beka? Is that what you call him?" Victor chattered about like he wasn't even there, until he was asking him of his preferences and his blush grew darker. Yuri pouted before hiding his phone away, they could be such parents some times. "Victorrrr.... You're being embarrassing" he whined, leaning more into Yuuri like he was hiding away from an embarrassing father. "I guess that's true isn't it. Had a big crush on his mommy and daddy" Yuuri replied with a playful purr. Yuri whined a bit, not thinking it was fair for Yuuri to tease him like that before he was about to leave. 

He nuzzled Yuuri's chin for a bit before pausing, looking up at him, "Are you sure it's OK?" He asked softly, having already replied to Otabek that he would meet him in 5. Yuuri kissed his cheek and hugged him close, "Of course it's OK, we might not end up loving him like you do, but if you love him then he is a part of our silly little family". Yuri felt pure joy flood his body, his family loved him, didn't want to break up with him, and they were OK with him being with someone else. All that fear, all that pain for nothing. He could laugh. "Alright! Get up, you have a date and the bed is calling my name" Yuuri said with a laugh, patting his ass. His family ruled.


	2. Coffee with Otabek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee with Otabek

Yuri wasted no time running from home. He lived close to the coffee shop Beka had asked to meet at so it would take him no time at all. He was nervous again. It was common knowledge that he was with Yuuri and Victor, but that didn't mean that Otabek would be OK with it. He could be going into this and be reading this all wrong, but he had to try. Otabek meant so much to him, and if he had a chance to be with him he was going to take it. 

He paused outside of the shop to calm his breath. He didn't want to look like he was too excited for this. For all he knew Beka just thought it was a casual friends getting coffee thing. Hopefully not. He walked through the door to see Otabek sitting at a table, minus any coffee. He walked up to him smoothly, (as smoothly as he could), before cocking a brow, "Otabek, you didn't have to wait, you should have ordered" he said before his smile softening. 

Otabek pulled him into a friendly hug and he tried to to be weird about it. Otabek smelled really good. "I don't mind, I wanted to pay for you" Otabek said with a small smile. The smile made his stomach warm, Otabek rarely smiled, and when he did it was usually around him. Yuri liked to believe Otabek smiled because of him. Normally he would put up a fight when people tried to buy him things, demanding he was an adult and should be treated as equal. However, realizing he liked Beka was making him all mushy, and he didn't end up fighting that hard, especially with the smile lingering on Beka's lips. 

They found themselves at the counter quickly, Otabek insisting on paying, ordering a sweet for them to share to top it off. Yuri couldn't help but feel like it was a date. Victor would do that for Yuuri and Yuuri would thank him with a kiss; but Otabek wasn't Victor, and He wasn't Yuuri. "You did really great at practice today. Your jumps were flawless" Beka commented, pulling him out of his daydream. "Thanks, I've been working really hard on them, I should probably work on my foot work though, Victor keeps telling me that I won't catch up to Yuuri if I don't practice" he said rolling his eyes and laughing. "But your foot work is really good.... Maybe you could help me some time?" He asked shyly taking a sip from his coffee. 

What even was that. Was that a flirt? Yuri didn't flirt, only with Yuuri, and he sure as hell didn't act shy. He internally reprimanded himself, telling himself that he was being too obvious, that he needed to calm down. "Of course, Yura, I'd love to" Otabek said easily, stopping Yuri's panic before he even got there. "You know I'd help with anything, hell, I can only land my toe loop combination thanks to you" Otabek said before taking a sip of his coffee. Yuri smiled happily behind his coffee cup. 

The silence returned, comfortable as always. It was one of the things he liked about Beka, the way he always read the situation, the way he always made Yuri feel comfortable. "So I have a question, if you don't mind me asking" Otabek said suddenly, only continuing after Yuri nodded quietly. "So How is your relationship with Yuuri and Victor set up? Like are you all exclusive? Are only certain ones allowed to date?.... I've never met anyone in a poly relationship before". 

That hadn't been what Yuri had expected, but he certainly didn't mind. Beka bringing up his relationship might lead to a way to ask him out. His stomach tightened at that thought. "Our relationship... Our relationship is special, well at least I think it is" he said putting his cup down. "So Yuuri, Victor and I are all together. We all love each other and take care of each other. We don't really stray from one another... But if we fall for someone else that is OK, because we can love others, so long as everyone is OK with it." He said trying to explain as best he could. He never was good with words, Victor was much better at explaining this. 

"Like... Victor and Yuuri were together first, and then they both liked me, and I joined. If we liked someone else, then they can join too" he said nodding, feeling like he had explained it OK, almost feeling a bit proud. " Does that make sense?" He asked before smiling softly. This was a great way to lead into asking him out. It was terrifying, what if he said no? But Yuuri and Victor were supportive, he couldn't just back down now. "Why? Do you think you're interested in a poly relationship?" He asked tilting his head slightly. 

He saw Beka smile and nod, "Yeah that all makes sense, it's really cool actually" he said with a smile and his heart fluttered. "I am kind of thinking about it.... I'm not really sure about the other two he's in a relationship with, but I know I like this guy.... And I was wondering if it's weird to just ask him out? Like take it slow, so I can get to know the others and let a relationship grow with them if there is supposed to be one?" Beka said calmly. Yuri realized that he hadn't given a response in a while. He had just been staring at him with his mouth slightly open. 

Otabek liked him. That had to be it. He Already said he didn't know anyone else in a poly relationship, and now he was wanting to ask someone out who was with two others? It was him. Beka liked him. His mind was a mess. It was so exciting. He had to play it cool. He had to make this work. He was an adult not a giggling school girl. But hell, Otabek liked him! 

"Ask him." He said bluntly. "You won't know until you do, and I highly doubt that you will get a no" he said completely forgetting about his coffee. All his attention was focused on Otabek, and the possibility that he was about to get exactly what he wanted. "All you need to do is ask" he almost begged. He desperately hoped he was right. 

Otabek cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. Yuri's eyes followed every move he made like a hawk. Then Otabek's eyes met his, "Yuri, would you like to go on a date with me?". It was blunt, and almost rushed out of his mouth, but it was perfect. "Just the two of us for now, for dinner on Friday?" Otabek said clearly nervous, but only Yuri would know that, he could see his little tells, but he was as stoic as ever. 

"Yes." He answered quickly, sounding far too eager but he didn't care. "I'd love too..." He said with a wide smile before hesitating. "You really dint mind about Yuuri and Victor?" He asked softly, testing the waters. Otabek said that he was wanting to go slow, but surely, he had an issue with the fact that he was dating two other guys. Otabek Had never been in a poly relationship before. 

Otabek ran a hand along the back of his neck, "No I don't mind at all" he said with a smile, "Well... I am a little worried that they won't like me or I'll never feel romantic attraction to them, but that's neither here nor there." Otabek said before reaching over the table and taking his hand. His heart felt like it was going to explode. Otabek's thumb ran over his knuckles and he couldn't stop the smile from hitting his face. "I just know I really like you. And I really don't mind sharing if it come to it, everyone should be here worshiping you honestly." 

He flushed hard. He had not expected that. "Beka! Your embarrassing" he said looking away, flustered, but he never let go of his hand. All he needed to do was calm his heart, stop it from pounding so loudly in his ears. When he looked back to Otabek he was smiling. The bastard was enjoying his embarrassment. "What? I'm just saying how I feel. You’re the one that wants me to be more expressive" Otabek said with a small laugh and Yuri rolled his eyes. When he had told him at practice that he should be more expressive, this wasn't what he had meant. 

"Anywhere you want to go in particular? Or should I try and surprise you with something?" Otabek said, letting Yuri take a breath to calm down. "Surprise me" he said with a small smirk. "I want to see how creative you can get" he said happily. He was so excited. He was so happy. And then his phone buzzed. It was Victor asking how it was going. Over protective nosy little shit. He glared at his phone, muttering an apology to Otabek before replying. 

He quickly told Victor to stop annoying him and to stop ruining the date, before turning back to Otabek. "Sorry.... Victor is being annoying. He shouldn't bother us again" he said with a smile. "Anyway... Let's just forget about them." He said with a smile and taking back Otabek's hand. "He cares about you, both of them do" Otabek said with a soft smile before taking a sip of his drink. "I think it's cute that they are checking in". Yuri pouted at Otabek making him feel bad for telling Victor off. He may be a brat, but Victor knew he meant to harm, there was no malice in his words. 

Otabek gave a soft snort at Yuri pouting, deciding to leave it and change topics. "Do you need to be home at a certain time? Or are you free for the evening?" Otabek asked, his thumb running over Yuri's hand. "I was thinking about taking you to a movie if you'd like?" He offered with what Yuri decided was once of Beka's most charming smiles. 

A real date. Otabek was officially asking him on a date. For right now. He was going to go on a date with Otabek right now. Yes. Hell yes. This was perfect. "Yeah, that sounds nice... I don't have anywhere to be" he said trying to sound nonchalant. "And then Victor can stop bothering me" he said with a small laugh. He didn't want to rush this, but god did he want Beka to be his already. 

"So Would you like to maybe go now?" He asked standing up. He was kind of hoping he could hold Otabek's hand through the movie. Really he wanted to touch him, hold him, kiss him, do anything and everything, but Yuuri was teaching him to be patient and so he would be. But god being patient sucked. "Yeah, we can go now, sure" Otabek said taking their now cold drinks and throwing them out, before wrapping up the untouched sweet and handing it to Yuri to keep for the movie. Otabek then boldly took Yuri's hand and smiled, "Let's Go".


	3. Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie turns dirty! But the smut will be in the next chapter!

Yuri tried to hide the blush as they walked down the street towards the cinema. This was real. This was a date. He was secretly very proud of himself, managing to get a date with Otabek. He never thought he would ever be in a happy relationship, but he not only had Victor and Yuuri, he now got to be happy with Otabek too. How was life so good? 

They arrived at the cinema and he turned to Beka, "I want to see that one" he said pointing at one of the movies on the list. He was blunt. He wasn't letting Otabek pick, he would probably pick a boring one that Yuri wouldn't like. Otabek gave a soft chuckle, nodding happily before buying them their tickets. Otabek wasn't fazed by what movie they saw, he liked most movies. 

They walked through the building before joining the line for some food. Yuri's eyes lit up as he spied the lineup of chocolates and lollies he could get, and since this was a date, he had decided that he would let Otabek pay without a fight. He would just have to buy him something next time. They ended up with drinks, popcorn and only one packet of chocolate, seeing as Yuri still had the sweet from the coffee shop. Yuri hadn't pouted too much. Victor wouldn't have let him have this much anyway. 

Otabek led them up to the back row, finding most of the cinema empty. Beka took his seat before Yuri flipped up the middle arm rest, so he could cuddle into Otabek's side. He didn't miss the soft blush on Otabek's cheeks when he did so. This was a good date. "Comfy?" Otabek asked with a small smile, looking down at the blonde. Yuri nodded quickly, making himself happy and comfortable in his arms. He didn't want to come off as high needs, but Otabek knew what he was like. He wasn't moving any time soon. 

The movie began to play and Otabek hummed. Otabek's feet propped up on the empty seat in front of them and he put the popcorn between them. He snacked on the popcorn as Yuri nibbled on his sweet, taking some pieces of popcorn from Otabek's fingers between. Yuri couldn't have felt happier, curled up next to him, his head settled on his shoulder and being fed popcorn. He felt spoiled. He loved it. He loved being with Beka. 

Once his sweet was finished and he was happily snacking on the popcorn Beka offered his mind started to wander. He watched Beka's fingers meet his lips, and let his eyes linger. He picked up a piece of popcorn before gingerly offering it to Beka's lips. Otabek looked shocked for a moment before taking the offered piece. Yuri let his fingers brush over Otabek's lips for a second before taking them back. He wanted to kiss him. He knew he should be patient, but fuck being patient, he wanted this. 

It should be obvious that he wanted a kiss. He was staring at his lips, touching them as he fed him... It should be obvious what he wanted. The next time Yuri fed Otabek a piece of popcorn Otabek caught his hand and kissed his fingers. His mouth went dry. Surely Otabek was on the same page as him. That made him very happy. 

Seconds later Otabek had released his hand in favor of cupping his cheek and softly kissing his lips. His whole body lit up. His eyes fluttered closed and his hands came to Otabek's chest. His lips were perfect against his, his whole world had narrowed down to just Beka. It was simple, innocent. It made his heart flutter. God Otabek was amazing. 

He pulled away for a moment, his breath shuddering out of him as he brushed his lips against Otabek's again. That seemed to trigger something in Otabek, because the hand that gently cupped his cheek moved to pull his jaw closer, kissing him deeper. Yuri forgot about the half eaten popcorn and the movie, pushing himself closer to the other man, tilting his head to bring him closer. 

The kiss got deeper, Yuri's hands moving up to cup his neck and pull his shirt. Otabek was a good kisser, and that fact delighted him more than it should have. One of Otabek's arms wrapped around his waist and he pushed up onto his knees. The kiss was dizzying, he felt drunk and it was beautiful. He couldn't imagine anything better in this moment. That was until Otabek's hands slipped down to cup his ass. That was better. 

He gasped in the kiss, giving Otabek the opportunity to lick into his mouth. Thank God they had taken the back seat because they were not being very subtle. He kissed him deeper, fighting Otabek for dominance. It was amazing. It was enough for him to push himself into Otabek's lap, straddling him as they fought. He felt so good to be pressed up against him, one of Otabek's hands slipped up into his hair and Tugged Just lightly, but he groaned into his mouth, and the sound was anything but innocent. 

Otabek broke the kiss for a whispered, "Shh, Yura, you must be quiet. People can't look back here and see us like this". His voice was a rushed whisper as his hands kneaded the fleshy globes in his palms. Yuri was about to moan again before Otabek fused their lips back together. Otabek rocked his hips up to meet Yuri's, being rewarded with a soft mewl that he swallowed greedily. Yuri's hands tightened in Beka's hair and he stopped breathing for a moment, so he was sure Beka knew just how good that felt. He rolled his hips down and kissed back hard. He didn't know if he wanted their first time to be in a movie cinema, but god help him if he stopped this. 

Yuri happily let himself be pushed higher, he was never one for restraint when it came to one of his loves. He let himself feel the pleasure that started to bubble into his body as they grinded against each other, it was beautiful, addictive, intoxicating. Otabek pulled his lips away and Yuri trailed after him, panting heavily as he blinked, trying to figure out why Otabek stopped. "Can I take you home after this?" Otabek asked suddenly, "I live alone and god I don't want to let tonight end with just making out in the theater." He said flushed and needy. Otabek's eyes were intense, filled with need and... Love? God he needed this. 

Otabek pressed his forehead to Yuri's, his lips teasingly close, "Let me take you to my place, please?". How could Yuri say no? He was so head over heels right now, and Otabek was perfect. "Yes. God yes. I would be so pissed if you didn’t" he said quickly. "Did you want to go now? Fuck the movie" he said brushing quick, needy kisses across Otabek's lips. 

"Eager much?" Otabek teases, "Hush up, I want you" Yuri whispered needily before Otabek's lips came back to Yuri's now that the option was given to him. Otabek helped Yuri slide off his lap, quickly grabbed their stuff and kissed Yuri a few more desperate times before pulling him out of the theater. They quickly moved towards where Otabek parked his car, excitement and need filling their bodies as thy drew closer. 

Half way to the car Otabek pushed Yuri up against a wall, kissing him deep and needy, he needed a fix. Yuri's hands immediately pulled him close, pulling his hair roughly as he deepened the kiss. Yuri was always up for kisses. From the confident, needy way Otabek acted, you would assume he was as well versed in the ways of sex as Yuri was, however, Otabek was anything but. He was just as lost in the moment as Yuri was. 

Otabek had never slept with anyone, and as Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek's hips and ground himself into him desperately he realized just how much more Yuri knew than him. Yuri had two very attractive, very confident boyfriends, who were probably much better in bed than he is. For a moment Otabek felt fear strike him, what if he did it wrong? What if he was tiny in comparison to Victor or Yuri, from the way Yuri was grinding down on him he assumed he would be taking Yuri tonight, and he suddenly didn't know if he could. 

Yuri whined as Otabek stopped responding, pulling him back into the kiss, pulling him out of the wild panic and back into the moment. He would need to deal with that later, right now he had a very impatient blonde trying to pull him towards his goal. Otabek pushed him into the car before jumping into the driver's seat and starting the car. 

 

Yuri's lips were instantly on Otabek's neck. He didn't want the touching to stop. He needed it, he knew he couldn't do much but he could kiss him, right? He kissed up his neck, giving small whimpers of need. Otabek didn't waste time. He drove to his apartment quickly, pulling into his spot before pulling Yuri into his lap. "You are such a little tease. How do Yuuri and Victor put up with you all the time?" he asked with a smirk, only to get the reply of "They don’t". He kissed him deep and hard, his hands teasing his sides as he paid Yuri back for every kiss. "God you're hot". 

"Beka, fuck Beka. Inside, take me inside cause if you don't I'm riding you here, and I don't care who sees us" Yuri said quickly, attaching himself back onto Otabek's neck. He was going to Cover His neck with marks by the end of the night. Otabek was his. Otabek shivered as Yuri spoke to him, "No, inside. We can do it like that another day" he told him in a voice that was way too calm for how he felt. Yuri didn't expect it however, he was just being a teasing shit, but the way Otabek promised to fuck him in a car another day, it made him stutter. "Ok. Ok good. Then lets go". Otabek was perfect.


	4. Otabek's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek have their first time together!

Otabek and Yuri slipped out of the car and Yuri instantly plastered himself to Otabek's side. He pulled him down to his whisper in his ear, "I want you to take me to your bed. Throw me down, and drive me crazy. Understand me?" He said huskily. It was dirty, he knew that, but Beka was making him want this so badly so quickly, he couldn't help it. 

Otabek gulped and nodded, feeling the anxiety come back. Throw him down? What about laying him out and exploring him. What about connecting and getting too experienced each other. He can still do this, it's fine. What if he's smaller though...and then when Yuri sees he he'd laugh and tell him how much better Yuri and Victor are. What if he can't satisfy him. He lets Yuri tug him to the door with his heart racing. Getting to his door and shakily opening it up. God calm down calm down. 

Yuri saw the skaing, he didn't understand why. adrenaline? Yuri and Victor never shook, he was the one that was usually shaking, and that was from too much pleasure or overstimulation. He didn't know why he was shaking. He pulled back and cupped his cheeks, looking up to him lovingly. "I want you... Will you have me?" he asked softly. Maybe he liked nice Yuri better? Maybe he was scaring him? No. Now wasn't the time to doubt this. Beka wanted him, and he wanted Beka. 

Everything he knew about sex he knew from his little messed up family. He knew sometimes people wouldn't want it dirty, sometimes wanted sweet. He was still learning, but he could be both. He wanted to be what Otabek wanted, he wanted Otabek to love this, to love him. 

The shaking calmed, Otabek nodded and Yuri took it as a sign that Otabek liked sweet Yuri. Otabek's lips attached to his neck and he moaned. Otabek sucked and kissed and bit up his neck, covering him in marks, just to make him match his own neck. It was lovely. Otabek's arms went around his waist and his own legs went around his hips as Otabek walked them to the bed. 

Otabek gently laid Yuri out on the bed, kissing down his neck to reach his collarbone. Otabek paused to look at him, taking in the moment. In his mind, Yuri was an angel, and for tonight, he was all his. Yuri pulled him back down, kissing him deep and sweet and slow. He wanted this to be perfect. His hands drifted up to Otabek's Hair, his nails gently running over his skin as he kissed him. 

Otabek crumbled at the feeling of Yuri's nails, caging him in on the bed as he loaned against his skin. "Yura." He breaths softly hands pulling up his shirt and soon stripping the younger boy of his Clothes. God he was so pretty, and he was letting Beka of all people to touch him. To trust with his pleasure. His hands start to shake again as he tugs off his own shirt. Getting more and more worried that this wouldn't enough. Yuri already had two beautiful attractive men that spoil him rotten. What could he possibly gain from having Beka as a lover. He has to shake the thoughts away, focus on how good it feels to have him right here for just this moment. 

Soon Yuri was bare for Otabek's eyes, not self-conscious for a second as Otabek drank him in. He looked up to him with love in his eyes. Yuri wasn't great at reading people, but there was something on Beka's face that made him pause. He cupped his face, pulling their foreheads together. "Beka... Why are you shaking?" he whispered brushing their lips together. "Talk to me" he whispered again, not wanting him to be stuck in his head. 

Otabek froze. He hadn't been wanting Yuri to figure him out. But now he had no choice. He gulps softly and presses forward in his touch before finally starting to mumble. "I'm shaking because you're really really pretty and this is my first time and you have two boyfriend what if I'm not as good as them." He cringed at speaking his own fears and looked like a kicked puppy. "What if I'm too small to satisfy you. I really like you". 

Yuri's heart stuttered as he spoke. God he wasn't shaking because he was going to fast, he was actually scared. "Beka" he whispered brushing his lips over his. "Beka I'm so crazy for you you have no idea" he laughed softly, moving his hands up into his hair. "I wouldn't be ass naked hard under you if I wasn't" he said like it was obvious. "I don't care how you line up to them. They both fill different needs and I care about them just the same. Beka there is nothing you could do that wouldn't make me happy" he said trying to make him look at him. "I may not be good with words... But I think that made sense" he said frowning a bit as he tried to make his words mean more than what he wanted. 

 

Beka's mind flooded with doubt, panic filling him even with Yuri's kind words. He closed his eyes and took a breath. Yuri liked him, Yuri wanted him. This was what they both wanted. He wants him for him, and that he can give. He sighs and looks back at him before giving Yuri a kiss. "Thank you." He murmurs before running his hands up Yuri's thighs. "It made complete sense. I'll make you feel good I promise.". Otabek stood back, pulling his shirt from his body, letting Yuri see stunning chest that he hid. 

Yuri watched hungrily as his clothes disappeared piece by piece. He wasn't worried about if he was small or not. Sex wasn't about what you had. There were so many ways to bring pleasure to someone you loved. He was going to make Beka feel loved no matter what he had. Then Otabek's pants dropped, along with his jaw. 

Yuri was easily the smallest in his family, Victor was much bigger than him, but Yuuri was the largest out of all of them. That was until today. Yuri stared and the massive outline of Otabek's cock through his underwear and his mouth went dry. He wanted that. He was getting that. God damn holy shit what the fuck why did Beka have any doubts?! 

Otabek to a breath before shedding his last layer, watching Yuri's face with confusion. "Am I... OK?" He asked timidly. He was met with fire filled eyes and a finger calling him close. He came down, only for Yuri to pull him into a deep searing kiss. He broke away before hissing "Holy shit Beka, Your so much better than ok" he said needily. 

It was only really then that Otabek compared himself to Yuri, and he paused. He had nothing to worry about, did he? He smirked heatedly before kissing him again, bringing Yuri's leg up to wrap around his hip. He ground down to meet Yuri's hips and Yuri let out a delicious moan as their cocks rubbed together. Yuri ran his hands over his shoulders, down his back, desperate to bring the older man some pleasure. 

Otabek's hands ran along Yuri's slender hips, feeling the muscles move with the pleasure that was starting to bubble inside of the blonde. Yuri's hands reached up higher, scratching along Otabek's scalp and pulling his hair roughly, drawing a feral growl from Otabek's lips. It sent fire through his body, made him want nothing more than to see Otabek go wild with pleasure. 

Otabek's fingers venture lower, one finger gently stroking across his puckered hole. Yuri broke the kiss to moan loud and needy. Otabek attached to his neck as he toyed with his hole, pulling beautiful sounds of need from Yuri's lips. "Reach in the night stand, I have lube" He grunted to Yuri as he kissed his chest. Yuri quickly scrambled to pull it out before handing it to him. "God Beka how are you a virgin?" he asked in wonder, kissing him again as Beka's hand moved back to work him. "You're so perfect how am I the one to get you?" he muttered again rocking his hips to his hand. 

Otabek blushed at the comment, trying to hide the color with the kisses and affection he was getting from Yuri. "I just am...I didn't really want to have sex before you. It just wasn't appealing." He sighs against his next. Inhaling the soft scent of the younger boy under him. "Then I met you and it was like I started puberty. God Yuri, you don't understand how attractive you are in your skate outfits...especially with those cute ears." His face flushes deeper as he groans softly with his own imagination. "You're the only one I want." He mumbles with now lubed fingers he starts trying to stretch him. 

Beka's words rocked through him like lightning. He really liked him. He brought out his sexual side, that made him feel so god damn good. "I'm glad.... I don't like the idea of you with others" he told him with a kiss, which was kind of unfair considering he was already with two other guys. But he was selfish. He crumbled into Beka's hands as he started to work him open, giving him lots of encouraging sounds, hoping that he would learn quickly what felt good. 

Yuris sounds were definitely encouraging, it gave him confidence to plunge a little deeper, stretch him further, just pleasure him in every sense of the word. Yuri felt like he was going to lose his mind. He couldn't stop rocking down on the fingers inside him, moaning loudly and lewdly, he needed him. Soon though he feels like he's loose enough to maybe try going in. To finally loose his virginity to the most gorgeous creature on the planet. "Ready?" He asks mumbling with a few lingering nerves. 

Beka was the biggest he had ever taken, and he wanted it bad. He wanted it inside him, and wanted it bad. He felt Beka nudging at his entrance and god he was ready, he was so ready, but he was going to go slow. He held Beka's head, pulling him closer as he pressed their foreheads together. "Beka... I want you...." he whispered to him, kissing him softly. This was Beka's first time, he didn't want to rush, he wanted to share this moment with him. He wanted it to be perfect for him. 

Otabek nods softly and pushes in shaking as the blunt tip of his cock popping in past that tight ring of muscle. Shit he was still so tight, even after stretching him it was like a glove. He shudders and grips back just as tight, hugging Yuri close as possible as he sinks in deeper and deeper. Soon, he was flush to Yuri's hole and shaking softly. "You feel amazing." He mumbles smattering kisses down Yuri's next and jaw. 

 

Yuri was lost for words. Otabek was huge. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His body was shaking and his knees went weak as he felt him push in to the hilt. It was fucking incredible. "Beka... Fuck your huge!" he told him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He needed to take this slow. He took some deep breaths between sweet needy kisses. He felt stuffed, and it was incredible. Soon enough his body felt better, he was still huge, and he was pushing so many parts of him that felt incredible. "OK, Beka, move" he whispered to him, trying not to move too soon. 

Otabek nodded softly, giving him a sweet kiss before shakily pulling his hips back, the drag of his walls sending shivers right up his spine. He held still for a moment before pushing back in and grunting as a bolt of pleasure shot through him. Yuri let out a sound that would have been embarrassing if he wasn't so distracted by the cock in his ass. His mouth hung open as he panted, lost in pleasure. 

Just the feeling of Beka moving was enough to make him moan. He was so big he was hitting spots inside him he hadn't felt before, even with Yuuri and god it was amazing. He couldn't believe he had never done this before, Beka felt like a natural. "God, oh god Beka your amazing, keep going" he whimpered his head falling back as he started to rock his hips up to meet His. Beka fell into a rhythm and he was moaning constantly. He was always vocal in bed, he could never keep quiet, he took after Victor in that respect. He was so in love with his Beka. "Please, more...." 

At that point Otabek really didn't know what happened. In all honesty Otabek was more shocked he was still in bed with Yuri. But suddenly Yuri started to moan and that sweet voice was driving him crazy. His heart was. Beating so loud he swore Yuri could hear it. That hot tight heat kept pulsating around him, making him ache and throb with every ounce of pleasure. then Yuri asked for more and he broke. With a broke pitiful whine Otabek came the hardest he's ever had. Jerking up into Yuri just a few times trembling with the force of it all. It's only as his hazy mind clears does he realize they just started and he's already came. He pales and freezes up as the shocks leave. 

Yuri had been lost in the pleasure, Otabek was perfect, he suddenly became rough and fast and it felt amazing, but then Yuri had realized Otabek had Cum. He hated that he loved the feeling of being filled up so much. His head tipped back and he moaned loud as he was filled, before Beka came down. He was panting hard and Beka was pale. He's probably panicking. He was irritated, but he forced himself to remember that it was his first time. 

He pulled him down and kissed him deeply. "You feel good Beka? Did I feel that good for you?" he asked him softly around his lips. "You're so warm" he hummed softly, trying to stay slow. "Do you need..." he trails off, feeling Yuri's throbbing length between them. "I can...I can suck you off if you'd like." Otabek looks down at him hopefully, the poor boy looked so eager to please and a little guilty still. 

"If you're up for it I would love it" he said running a hand down Otabek's cheek. "If not ill just... Get myself off, but if you can do it I'd love to see you between my legs" he said with a small smirk, still horny as hell. He liked dirty talk and Beka didn't know how to do it yet. He would learn. 

Otabek shivered with Yuri's words, he groaned, body weakly trying to get hard again, and fuck Yuri stupid. They both moaned as he pulled out, Yuri whining as he felt Otabek's cum leak out of him onto the bed. Such a waste. Quickly Otabek starts to wiggle down as Yuri stroked his hair softly, placing him right between Yuri's pretty thighs and kissing over his cock. 

 

In moments Otabek has his pointing upwards and taking him in, suckling softly on his hard length and feeling the steady pulse of his heart beat under his tongue. Yuri moaned prettily, giving Otabek encouragement as he gave his first blowjob. "So hot" he whispered softly, "that's it Beka... keep going" he said shakily. He felt so good, everything was so hot. He knew he wouldn't last long, he didn't want to hold back. 

Otabek wanted to please, he wanted to make up for cumming early. His hands trailed Yuri's thughs, coming down to gently tease his twitching hole. Yuri moaned in surprise and pleasure. Then Otabek pushed two fingers into him gently, trying to find his prostate. Yuri tried to keep his hips still and tried to stop himself from loosing it too quickly. "Beka, fuck Beka that's good, I'm not going to last long. Nah~!" He gasped out, Bek'as fingers brushing across some sensitive skin. "Beka-" he whispered before he broke. He was too worked up for this, he came and tensed against the bed, moaning loud and hard. 

Otabek thought Yuri was the prettiest thing when he came. His back arched off the bed in a pretty bow and his body shuddered with the aftershocks. The taste of Yuri's cum in his mouth was bitter, but the fact that it was Yuri's makes him able to swallow every drop he's given. He sucks till Yuri's cock is clean and the shudders stop. Otabek smiles pulling of his softening member and crawls up, coming to lay with his chin on Yuri's Chest. "Was that good?" He smiles softly kissing over the mess of hickies all over Yuri's skin. He was so beautiful. Such pale skin let every mark be seen from a mile away. 

Yuri looked at him panting before he realized he swallowed all of it. His eyes widened. It had taken him ages and a hell of a lot of pineapple for him to swallow Victors and that was pretty much sex every day! He just did it?! His hand came up to cup Beka's cheek, "you.... you didn't have to- you could have spit it out, I wouldn't have been offended" he said softly. He was flawed, Beka was so amazing. 

Otabek smiles flushing lightly at his touch and the shocked smile. "I wanted to." He murmurs shrugging. "It wasn't that bad any way. Kinda like taking a pill, if you just swallow right away it wasn't so bad." he shifts up and lays a kiss on his lips. "It also came from you so I happily accept." He chuckles smiling down at the boy that stole his heart. Holy shit he's dating Yuri now. 

He smiled brightly, kissing him hard. God Beka was such a good choice. He felt like he was always meant to be with him, like their family was whole now. He played with his hair as he kissed him before his phone went off. He groaned and slipped out of bed to grab the phone off the floor. He slipped back into bed with Otabek, who lazily pulled covers over them. 

He looked up to Otabek and smiled, "Just Yuuri, wanting to know how we are going... What should we tell him?" He asked nuzzling his jaw with his nose. Otabek hummed before stealing his phone and holding it up. He took a photo of them as he kissed one of the many dark purple hickies on Yuri's neck. He handed it back to him with a grin. "There send him that." He said smirking, hoping to sound playful. 

He quickly sent the photo before pouncing on Beka with a kiss, "mmmm so my Beka bear is playful? I like that" he said with a laugh before kissing up his jaw, "Beka bear? I like that" Otabek laughed, kissing him back lovingly. Yuri was so giddy. Then he got the photo of his family Cuddling, and by cuddling, he meant completely fucked out as well in their own bed, along with a message of "Looks like you had a good time, We miss you". 

 

He smiled brightly before showing Otabek. "I can't wait for you to meet them as an official part of our family... You are going to love it" he said with a content sigh. He quickly messaged back "Miss you guys too, won't be out long, ill be home soon xx". The reply he received was a simple I love you followed by an abundance of hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't exactly go as expected did it? But Yuri loves him so everything is going to be fine!
> 
> Pre warning for the next chap, we are gonna get to see a lot more of Yuri's anxiety and a lot more of the Family dynamics!


	5. Yuuri and Victor's home time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so change of plan. This chapter is what happened with Yuuri and Victor while Yuri was with Otabek. Smut, lots of smut, but also plot! Enjoy!

They hadnt heard from Yuri since he left, and there had been no sign of him on social media with his ritual, coffee selfie. Victor and Yuuri were quite over protective of their little blonde, and knowing he was running out to potentially be on a date, they were both antsy to hear from their little kitten. 

So naturally, Victor sent him a message, even as busy as he was with the stunning ravenette between with legs. His let his phone fall to the couch next to him as he brought his hands back to stroke Yuuri's cheek. His love was so stunning, and the fire that filled his eyes when he was sucking him off made Victor's stomach tighten with pleasure. 

When his phone buzzed again Yuuri popped off of him, pumping him in his hand as he looked at the phone, "Is that Yurio? How is it going? Well?! God I hope it goes well, he really likes him, I'd hate to get in the way of that" Yuuri asked completely unfazed by the way he was tormenting Victor. 

Victor gave a groan as Yuuri's thumb swiped over a particularly sensitive spot, Yuuri was a master at this. "He's mad at me for spoiling his date" Victor laughed tightly, tapping his reply back, "But I assume that means it's going well. He wouldn't have told me not to bother him otherwise" he said contently before letting his head tip back on the couch once more. 

Yuuri let out a soft giggle. He loved making his lovers feel good, he loved giving head because it was a purely selfless act, giving his lover all the pleasure he could. Well, it was mostly selfless, it would be if he didn't completely enjoy the way he could break his lover down in pleasure. It was such a turn on. 

Victor groaned as Yuuri swallowed him once more, taking him down easily. Yuuri was so good at this, he was amazing with his mouth. He was amazing at everything he did. But this time Yuuri was taking it slow, teasing him and working his length just the way that would drive him insane. "God Yuuri, you are such a tease sometimes" he told him as his fingers moved to pull Yuuri's hair lightly. 

Yuuri gave a soft groan that would have been missed if it didn't reverberate down Victors cock. Yuuri came up with a smirk, pumping him smoothly, "I'm not the obedient little baby Victor, I can tease all I want" he said kissing his head softly before crawling up into his lap. "I know love, that's what makes this so much fun" Victor told him as Yuuri kissed him playfully. 

They stared to rock their hips together, grinding against each other while deepening the kiss. Victor loved having Yuuri in his lap. He was so hot and perfect. He loved both his boys, they were so different, but only Yuuri could run the show like this. Yuuri was definitely in charge today. Yuuri pulled out of the kiss with a smirk, before pushing Victor down on the couch, nudging Victor around until Victor's long legs were wrapped around his hips. 

"Haven't seen you like this in a while" Yuuri purred to him, running his hand up Victor's thigh and gripping him softly. "God Yuuri" Victor muttered, looking up to him lustfully, "You haven't made me like this in a while" he said, challenging Yuuri with a smirk. "Care to finish what you started?" He asked, rocking his hips up to Yuuri's. 

Yuuri smirks at Victor's request, crawling further over him so he hovers right over his lips. Yuuri maybe smaller but he wasn't any less of a presence. "Gladly." He purrs before kissing him and grinding on his ass. Blind fingers shuffle in the cushions for their lube, finally finding it and slicking up three fingers. He slipped one into him right away, nibbling at Victor's lip. Victor was tight, it made Yuuri's stomach clench in excitement. "Mmm, been a while for you hasn't it?" Yuuri purred to him, pushing a finger deeper into him. "Too long" Victor moaned, leaning up to kiss at Yuuri's lips. He was wonderful. 

Yuuri smiled at the sounds he was starting to pull out of his silver haired lover. "Much too long" Yuuri agreed, "Always taking care of our needy little baby aren't you, you always take care of us.... Daddy needs some taking care of too" Yuuri purred, slipping a second into him and humming at the tightness. He slowly started to scissor him open, curling his fingers up inside him. "You're so tight Vitya" Yuuri purred as Victor's head rolled back in pleasure. Yuuri was the best at prepping, that was why he usually prepped Yurio. He loved doing it too, but Yuuri was just so much better. "God Yuuri, you drive me crazy" he moaned, rocking down on his fingers. 

"That's right. Let mommy do what she does best and take care of you." Yuuri giggled and moved in to kiss him, curling his fingers so Victors bucking hips would grind right on his prostate. "Feel good Vitya? Like my fingers in you like this? Do you want more? Show me how badly you want me Vitya~". When Yuuri got into the zone he was a god. He knew just how to drive Victor crazy, and he had Victor nodding quickly, trying to keep up with Yuuri's rapidly increasing pace. 

"Yuuri, Love, you're so good" he told him, wrapping his arms around his neck and speeding his hips up, rocking down on his fingers. "I want you, I want you so bad Yuuri, Mommy, Daddy needs you, so much" He begged quickly, falling into the beautiful space they had made for themselves. Yuuri shivered at Victor's words. Yuuri let his thoughts fill with just how gorgeous Victor was, and to think years ago he thought Victor Nikiforov was like a god, and now he was moaning under him and rocking on his fingers. "Don't worry" Yuuri cooed to him nuzzling Victor's ear, It's then he shoved a third finger into him and started to really work him open. "Mommy's gonna take good care of you". 

Victor cried out as Yuuri's fingers fucked into him, his words driving pleasure through his body. His hands pulled lightly at Yuuri's hair as he panted and moaned into Yuuri's ear. It had been too long, and he was quickly falling into pleasure. "Please, Yuuri please, I want you, please don't tease me" he whispered to him needily. Yuuri loved seeing Victor reduced to the whiny needy state he had become. He made a mental note to fuck Victor more often, he looked stunning like this, almost as beautiful as when he was hunched over him fucking into his own ass. 

He pulled his fingers out of him before he leaned into his ear, "You ready?" He asked deeply before readjusting his place between Victors legs. He rubbed the swollen head of his cock across Victors hole, reveling in the needy moan that dripped from Victor's lips. "Want me in you? Ask me nicely and I will" he told him simply, a warm smile on his lips. Victors mind was fuzzy, his mind unfocused, but he still had the piece of mind to beg him, "Please, please Yuuri, fuck me, I want you in me so bad". He kissed him quick and desperate, trying to tease Yuuri into him, "You're so big, and I need it, please?" He asked nicely, panting and pouting like it would make Yuuri crumble. 

Yuuri smiled at Victor's words, "That was pretty Nice, now wasn't it?" He asked with a hum, dragging his cock up and down, teasing his hole and playing that he was thinking it over. He pushed just lightly, dipping the head of his cock into him, pulling a moan from Victor until he pulled back and rested at his entrance again. "But how are you and Yurio supposed to address me when we are like This?" He smirks down at him, waiting for the sweet innocent title before he could start the fun. "Please Mommy... Please I need you" Victor whispered to him quickly. It wasn't fair, all this teasing, he was going to explode, but he felt better when Yuuri moaned. 

Yuuri had a real weakness for being called Mommy, they all loved their names, pet names, titles, everything, but Yuuri was especially weak. Victor could feel the shudder that ran through him, the way his hands tightened on his skin. "Good Boy" Yuuri smiled before pushing into him with one steady thrust. They both moaned loud and needy, Victor at the feeling of finally being filled, and Yuuri at being surrounded by Victors tight heat. "Fuck you're so tight Victor" Yuuri growled out, feeling his composure slip. 

Holy shit he almost forgot how great it was to top Victor. All those lean sting muscles tense and arching off the couch for him. Yuuri chuckled softly as Victor clung to him. Letting him hold onto him needily as he starts up a rhythm. "You feel so good Victor. God remind me to fuck you at least once a week.". His hands grip At Victor's thick firm thighs, all hard muscle as he clings to his hips. "Like Mamma's cock Victor? Does Daddy like it when Mamma takes a turn and does the fucking." Yuuri grinned wickedly, giving his own mewls and moans as his hips work up a nice pace. 

Victor was easily falling into a mess. "God I love it, Daddy loves it Mommy" he said needily, Victor was never one to be quiet in bed. He was always loud, whether he was being fucked or fucking one of his boys, his mouth was never shut. Victor's legs tightened around Yuuri's waist, trying to keep him as deep and as close as he could. "Please, faster, Mommy please, God Yuuri I love you" he mumbled, hands blindly pulling Yuuri down to kiss him deeply. 

Yuri liked to pleasure and pleasure till his partner is an over sensitive heap on the bed, he loved seeing his lovers fall apart like Victor was. Yuri smiles in his kiss and pulls him closer, lips nibbling over Victors as he gives his own moan. "I love you too Vitya, I'm glad you like Mommy's cock. Cause I love fucking you Daddy". Yuuri readjusted his hips, aiming for Victor's prostate, and it was obvious when he struck gold, Victor arched up beautifully and crying out in pleasure. Yuuri was always so grateful that they were all so flexible. The way Victors body twisted in his grip was a sight to behold. 

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Mommy, fuck please right there! Oooo yesss yes yes yes please" Victor started to beg, one arm loosely hanging around Yuuri's neck as the other fell to the couch below them, gripping the pillows in pleasure. Yuuri had long since learned that Victor was over the top in bed, but it was all genuine. He had thought he was faking it when they first got together, but Victor felt his emotions very intensely, so of course he was loud, and dramatic, and Yuuri had quickly gotten addicted to him. 

Yuuri hoisted Victor's hips into his hands for better grip and continues to plow him, adorning the way Victor cried out for his Mommy. "Good boy. Fuck you feel so good around Mommy Victor. You gonna cum for me? Get yourself all mess thanks to Mommy's cock?" Yuuri asked heatedly. Victor nodded quickly, eyes screwed shut as he tried to rock back to Yuuri's cock. It wouldn't take him much longer, but it was the same for Yuuri. 

Yuuri started to whimper, getting faster with shallow thrusts as he neared his end. Victor was a mess of moans as Yuuri smashed into his prostate, feeling everything going white. "Fuck Victor, I'm gonna cum, Oh god I'm gonna.... Fuck Victor!" Yuuri called out, feeling his world explode into pleasure as he came inside Victor. There was a broken sound falling from Victor's lips as he came against their stomachs, feeling everything shatter. 

After a moment Yuuri fell down onto Victor's chest. He nuzzled into Victors neck and laughed softly, "How are you such a pretty bottom?" He asked with a smile. Victor gave him a lazy smile, He was always more tired after bottoming. He had limitless energy on a normal day, but if you gave him time to let the adrenaline die, he would get sleepy. Which lead to moments like these, where his arms limply hung around Yuuri's back, happily cuddling with his love. "You are so hot when you top" he replied with a grin before closing his eyes. 

"I love you so much" Victor said gently after a moment, enjoying the quiet that held them together. "I love you too Victor, forever" Yuuri replied, kissing him gently, taking his time to kiss him slow and loving. They spent some time, lazily kissing on the couch, only moving when Yuuri pulled out of him. They knew they were dirty but they didn't care. It wasn't the first time they fucked on the couch, and It wouldn't be the last. 

"I wonder how Yuri is going.... I hope everything is going well" Victor hummed softly, reaching for his phone. "I hope so too, Yurio looked absolutely smitten about him" Yuuri chuckled, running his fingers through Victor's hair. "I think he really cares for him" Victor said thoughtfully, "He isn't really good with his feelings yet is he?" He asked with a small laugh. "I would suggest us having a shower or going to bed, but I can't really feel my legs" he laughed happily, feeling sleep seep into his bones, "We can shower later, besides its Friday Tomorrow, right? Yurio's gonna want bath time with us anyway" Yuuri hummed happily, "And for the record, Yurio has been getting a lot better with his emotions. At least with me. Hes starting to talk a lot, I'm proud of him" Yuuri said warmly, practically glowing with the thoughts of their little blonde. 

"True he is getting better" Victor said with a laugh, pulling a blanket over them and flicking the tv on for a movie. "But he is still a child sometimes" he pointed out with a laugh before snuggling into Yuuri. "I love him" Yuuri hummed dreamily, as he started to draw happy patterns on Victor's chest. "I love you" Victor said warmly, nuzzling his cheeks. "I'm tired" Victor chuckled, feeling his body relax into the couch. "Take a nap, I know this wears you out" while Victor usually had limitless energy, Yuuri had the best stamina out of them all, he always found it cute when his loves were fucked out like this. "I'll nap with you". 

It didn't take him too long, there was a mumbled "Sleep with me love" before he was out like a light. It would only be a quick nap, they wanted to be awake for when Yuri got home. He would want lots of cuddles. 

Soon enough Yuuri woke up and wiggled away for a moment to grab Victor's phone, his own was upstairs. He realized just how long it had been since Yurio had checked in with them and he became a little worried. Victor grunted, waking up to see Yuuri on his phone. "What are you doing Love?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around him. "I want to message Yurio, it's been hours" Yuuri hummed pulling up his messages. 

Victor tucked his chin onto Yuuri's shoulder as he typed, "Hey baby boy, are you having a good time with Beka?". Victor smirked cheekily before nipping Yuuri's ear. "Who said you could move? You made me cold. Warm me up" he purred softly. Yuuri laughed, turning around to kiss his jaw, "I said so, that's who" he said with a laugh before a picture came through to the phone. Yuuri grinned and showed Victor the photo, "Looks like our little boy is having fun" he said with a smirk. He thought about what to send back before taking a picture of themselves to send back. "Looks like you had a good time. We miss you" he sent back happily. 

He smiled as Yurio messaged back that he would be home soon. Yurio didn't sleep away from home. He wasn't good with being anywhere but with his Mommy and Daddy. Yurio had a severe anxiety disorder that they were all working together to help him with, but for now, there were a few things Yurio couldn't cope with. Sleeping away from home was one of them. It comforted him knowing that everything went well. He replied to him with an abundance of hearts and a warm smile on his lips. "How did we get so lucky?" He asked Victor, putting the phone down. 

"I'm so lucky to have you two" Yuuri said again, tucking himself into Victors arms. "It is fate that we are brought together, and our baby boy is all grown up today, finding another family member, and from the look of it he's going to try and sleep over" Victor said cautiously. As much as Yurio didn't cope with being away from them, Yuuri had a strong motherly bond, with him, and he would get distressed if there was a chance for Yurio to be scared. 

"Well he said he was going to be home soon, so I hope he doesn't try and force himself. He needs to know it's OK to say no" Yuuri said trying to quell the quiet anxiety in his stomach. He gave Victor a few more kisses before getting up, "I think I'm going to read for a while, in case he comes home" he said trying to sound nonchalant, but Victor could see the anxiety clear as day. Yuuri would stay up all night long until their baby came home the next day, Victor may as well go make him some tea. "Ill come sit with you, I'll make us some tea" he said wandering to the kitchen. 

Yuuri Smiled softly at Victor, loving how he didn't question but simply made sure he was ok. When he comes back with the tea he kisses him as thank you. "You know I think I know why Yuri made you Daddy. You're a wonderful provider." He chuckles and leans into his side, blowing on the tea to cool it off. "I love you Victor". Victor just laughed and took his place next to him. "And you are Momma because you are caring" he said with a warm smile. "We make a great couple" he laughed, pulling a blanket over them. 

Yuuri giggled as Victor smiled at him. Victor was so charming, it's a wonder he has him Honestly. "We do don't we." He rests their heads together as they sit in peaceful silence, nothing but the warmth of their tea and their love in the room around them. He loves and misses Yurio so much but.... time alone with Victor was never a bad thing, it was actually quite rare in this house. A frantic knock on the door brings him from his day dream and Yuuri is up in moments. Rushing over to open the door, only to find his baby sobbing in Otabek's arms. "Yuri?!"


	6. Yuri's Panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri panic's, Otabek takes him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter sorry, but then the next two chapters are a bit more full on! They will split off into the two pairs to have what is happened to each of them, so that's why this is short!!!
> 
> Also thankyou so much for the kudos and the comments! It was a real surprise and makes me really excited to continue!

Otabek wrapped Yuri in his arms and kissed his cheek. This was the best night of his life. Yuri smiled as he dropped his phone on the bed, letting Otabek roll them both over onto their sides. Then Otabek was pulling a blanket over them. Oh. Otabek assumed that he was staying the night. He felt panic at the edges of his mind, but he quickly pushed it off. He wasn't just about to up and leave Otabek, not when he had taken his virginity. 

He bit his lip and rolled into Otabek, welcoming the arm around his back. He could do this. He loved Otabek, He was going to be part of his family, He was safe with him. However Yuri was suddenly very aware of just how alone he was. He hadn't been without his family since he had joined, and he was scared. He gulped hard. It was fine, he would be fine. 

Otabek kissed Yuri's temple, not realizing the internal panic filling the younger blonde. He was lost in the bliss of finally being with Yuri. "Good night Yura" he whispered to him, making mental plans of what the morning would be; waking up with his love, maybe going to breakfast together, then walking him home to Victor and Yuuri. It sounded wonderful to Otabek, his mind wandering in happiness. He didn't notice Yuri curling up in his arms. 

Yuri made himself small, curling up tight. He was trying hard not to panic. He loved Beka, he could stay with him. He whispered a "Night" to Otabek in response, trying to keep his breathing calm. His mind was fogging up in panic as he felt the distance between him and his family getting larger and larger. He felt suffocated, like all the air was suddenly gone and he had nothing. He reminded himself that it was just one night. He just needed one night. 

He couldn't do it. He couldn't calm himself, he needed Yuuri, he needed his Momma, he needed someone to help calm the panic in his mind. He didn't have his clothes, his pillows, his blankets, his bed, his family, his Momma. He couldn't breathe. What was only 15 minutes of laying in Otabek's arms felt like a lifetime. Tears started to prick his eyes and he felt the shaking take him. He couldn't stop it. He needed to go home. 

Otabek noticed finally when the shaking started. He pulled him closer thinking he was cold, but then tears fell on Otabek's chest and his heart clenched. He pulled back to look at Yuri, seeing his tears and he panicked. "Yuri? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked cupping his cheek, "Are you sore? Why are you crying?" He asked sitting up and wiping Yuri's cheeks. Otabek's mind went from happy day dreams to anxiety filled thoughts. He didn't know what he had done to cause Yuri to act like this. 

When Yuri finally built up enough mind to speak he broke down in sobs. Tears fell freely as he started to rock. "I'm sorry! I need to go home! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, launching forward to hide in Otabek's chest. "Please don't be mad, I need to go home, Please take me home, I'm so sorry, please don't be mad" he begged, losing track of what he was even saying, just desperate to go home and for Otabek to not hate him. 

"Shhhh shhh sh Its OK, its fine, we can get you home, its ok" Otabek said quickly, trying to fix whatever he had done. He needed to make Yuri happy again. He didn't understand what had changed. He kissed Yuri's forehead before slipping out of bed and pulling clothes on haphazardly. He quickly dressed Yuri, who was still shaking on the bed with tears leaking down his cheeks, before scooping him up and running him to the car. Yuri's mind was lost to the anxiety, all he needed was to be home, and to be with his Momma. Otabek's mind, was full of grief, even though Yuri was begging for forgiveness, he felt like he had been the one who had messed up. 

If you asked Yuri the next day, he would tell you he didn't remember anything past the first sob. He was a blur of apologies, pleading I love you's and begging don't be mad. He was in Otabek's arms, in the car, and then back in his arms. Otabek had tried to move as quickly as he could without speeding. But soon he was standing in front of Yuri's door, knocking frantically. The door was pulled open to reveal an incredibly shocked Yuuri, and a call of "Yuri?". Yuri's eyes snapped open when he heard Yuuri's voice, He looked to Yuuri and broke. The next day he would feel bad about how hard he scrambled out of Otabek's arms and into Yuuri's. He instantly found his Momma's ear and started begging for him, for love for support for his Momma. Victor just looked stunned before figuring out Yuri had panicked and Otabek would have no clue what happened. "Come inside Beka, lets have some tea."


	7. Yurio's freak out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio's freak out plus a bit of back story! Also a but of Yuuri x Yuri!

It was Yuuri's first and most important priority to make sure Yurio was OK. Their relationship was special, Yurio needed him in ways that no one else could understand, nor could they help. Yurio's anxiety was extremely high, he had always been like this. However, before Yurio Became a part of their relationship, he had always dealt with it in unhealthy ways. 

There was no clear reason or cause for Yuri's anxiety. He couldn't recall a time when he didn't feel anxious. In the past he had dealt with it by working. He skated, danced, did everything he could to lose himself, to stop the panic. He was very good at skating, very good at dancing, and he developed quickly. But he pushed himself to the point where he would go home and pass out. He wouldn't eat, going to the rink, skating all day and coming home to just pass out. He would work until he was sick, he would lose himself until he couldn't move. Then he would fall apart for a few days, and return to his cycle. 

No one noticed. He didn't have parents, his grandfather was at work every day and every night, not able to spend time with him, Yakov only paid attention when he was going through a routine. The only one who noticed a change was Victor. Yuri had been alone in the world, desperate for attention, for approval, for someone to care. He had thought that could be Victor growing up, but when Yuuri came onto the scene his heart had been broken. 

He had pushed it off, pretended it didn't matter, and the day came that Yuri could show he didn't care. His grandfather was finally going to come and watch his program, watch him compete and he was going to Win. But then when he had hit the ice.... Nikolai Plisetsky was not there. He couldn't remember his routine. He couldn't remember anything after the moment he saw his grandfather's seat empty. His memories started again at the point where he slammed his way into the changing room. 

He remembered breaking down, punching lockers and clutching his chest and stomach like he was about to die. That had been the worst break down he had had in a very long time, but it had also been the day everything changed. Victor had come in, sweeping the sobbing child into his arms. He had fought it, screaming at Victor, saying that he didn't care, that no one did. He had his Yuuri, the Better Yuuri. But Victor are had held him close, and held him until he was nothing but gentle sobs against his chest. 

Victor had brought him into their family that day, and his life had changed. Victor loved him, he took care of him, he Wanted Him. Yuri had more anxiety about Yuuri. Yuuri hadn't been the one to bring him in. He just accepted him. He was scared that he didn't really want him. He grew attached. The wonderful way that a simple smile and a kiss to his forehead made his world change. 

He could be having a terrible day and Yuuri would turn it all around. No one else could make him feel so perfect, like he was worth something. Yuuri loved him too, and It had taken him a long time to learn that, but he did. His family loved him, took care of him, and grounded him. Yuuri slowly became his Momma, and Victor became his Daddy. In both the sexy way, and in the way that made Yuri feel like he had a real family. However, there were moments when Yuuri couldn't calm him down. No amount of kind loving words and gentle love would change that. 

But there was one way that calmed him. Helped him calm and let his mind detach for a while. It was something special, that only his Momma could do. Yuuri was very sensitive when it came to his chest, and soon into the relationship Yuuri had discovered that nursing had a wonderful effect on both Yuri and himself. Yuri would zone out, calm himself in a way nothing else could. It made Yuuri feel warm. It made him happy, knowing that he was helping, forming the bond that nothing else could, and it made his body heat up in wonderful ways. 

When Yurio fell into Yuuri's arms an utter mess he knew exactly what his baby needed. His baby was in his arms the moment he heard his voice and he sighs hugging him tightly as the sweet boy climbed him like a tree. "Excuse me." He nods to Otabek an apology in his eyes as he rushes Yurio to the bedroom and right into their special rocking recliner to comfort him. "Oh sweetheart it's ok. Momma's here. Don't cry baby don't cry" Yuuri tips his head up and kisses at his cheeks, wiping away the tears and trying to soothe him. He knew what he needed. Pulling his hands away for only a fraction of a second and he was shirtless, bringing Yurio to his chest. "Nurse baby it's ok. Deep breaths". 

Yuri wasn't able to think straight, he was mumbling apologies, that he panicked, he couldn't be without them, he didn't want Beka to hate him, he loved Beka, he just needed his Momma to understand. Then he was presented with his Momma's chest and he immediately narrowed in on his prize. He latched on to Yuuri's nipple and instantly started to suckle. 

There were some days where Yurio would be so wound up he couldn't see straight. To the point he couldn't fully grasp that he was safe and he wouldn't even nurse. Thankfully it wasn't one of those rare, terrifying times. Yuuri was glad that today wasn't one of Those days. He stroked Yuri's hair softly, humming gently, "there you go, its OK... Momma's here" he smiled gently, rocking the big comfy chair they sat in. Yuri's mind was slowly calming down, his sobs subsided and he was leaning into his Momma's touch. The more Yuuri spoke to him, touched him, calmed him, the easier it was to think. He had probably hurt Beka, but that thought just made him cringe in panic. He pushed it away, focusing back on his task and melting into his Mom. 

Yuuri hummed as Yurio nuzzled deeper and deeper into his safety net. The soft pressure of his suckling soothing to even him. "I'm so proud of you baby. The fact that you tried is amazing." He pulls Yuri away to take a kiss then shifts him to the other side. "Daddy is proud too baby boy, you tell me when you're done then we can go back and see Beka. He's in the kitchen with daddy". Yuri nodded softly as he let himself calm. He was OK now. Slowly he looked up to Yuuri, ashamed and guilty. "Momma I hurt him.... I only just got him and I'm already messing it up" he whimpered softly. "What if he doesn't want me any more? Or if he never wants to touch me again?" he wasn't very good at the idea of Beka rejecting him now. 

"Messing it up? Baby." Yuuri laughed softly and cupped his cheek. "If you messed up he wouldn't be in the kitchen waiting for you." Yuuri brings their noses together and shits his eyes. "How could anyone not want such a beautiful special boy like you? I'm shocked we are only a family of five in all honesty." He smirks nuzzling him. "Well six of you count Beka now. He loves you too sweet heart don't worry. If you're ready we can go in and see him." Yuri nodded and wiped his cheeks like a toddler would. "Do I look all puffy? I don't want to look bad when I see them" he asked softly. He was very close to slipping back into his child like state and he needed to keep his head above water. "You look beautiful." Yuuri smiles and helps him clean up before putting his shirt back on and leading Yurio out to the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and feels

Otabek watched as the two Yuris dashed out of the room and suddenly felt out of place. He didn't know what he had done. Victor invited him in yet it felt so wrong. He made Yuri upset why did Victor seem ok. "I'm so sorry, please I don't want to impose. I don't know what happened we had a great night but when we were going to bed he just started crying. I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset him. I like him so much I wouldn't ever mean to make him cry like that." Otabek spoke as Victor pulled him in, the elder not speaking a word, just silently leading him to sit at the kitchen table. "Are you done?" he asked after a moment, watching Otabek nod. The man deserved to know what was going on, and if he was going to join their family he was getting everything. 

"Yuri loves you very much, and he had a wonderful day, I promise you that. But Yuri...." He sighed handing Otabek a cup of tea. "Yuri has a severe anxiety disorder. He can't cope out of our home. It used to be to the point where we couldn't sleep in the same bed because it was too much, now it's changed to where he can't be without us, which is what happened, I assume tonight. Would it have been just after you turned off the lights?" he asked talking slowly in case Beka had questions. 

Otabek looked like he could crumble at any moment, but the look of shock on Otabek's face made Victor smile. It may be a shock to Otabek that Yuri might love him, but the young blonde felt emotions very intensely, and he was sure to have already fallen for him if he had slept with him. The comment of love made Otabek's mind jar, but he pushed past that, he would deal with that in a moment. "Yeah, about fifteen minutes after. He started to shake and cry but couldn't tell me why he just started to apologize... Yuri has anxiety? I had no idea." He looks to the door way the two left through. "He doesn't show it... well at least while he skates he doesn't." 

Victor nodded warmly. "Yuri is very good at fooling others. He is a survivor, a soldier. You know that well" he said with a small laugh. "But inside .... He is different. Scared, timid. Like a feral cat, it wants love, but if you approach it it will attack you before you can touch it" he said looking at the door his boys went through. "He is getting better, you have no idea how much effort it took him to ask us if he could date you. He was so scared, that we wouldn't love him if he loved you too. Like we would leave... He is always afraid of being left.... Anyway... When he panics like this, Yuuri is the only one who can calm him, he can't think straight and gets overwhelmed... He probably feels horrible for this" he said nodding and looking back to him. 

"Are you OK?" Victor asked after a moment, "I'm fine now...relieved I didn't do anything wrong honestly. But I'm sorry I didn't know, he didn't say anything. I would have brought him home right away had I known." He sighs and sips the tea looking into the brown liquid a bit sadly. "Poor Yura. He's so wonderful he shouldn't feel like that. I wish I could help". Victor smiled as Beka said he wanted to help. He was a good man, and a welcome one in their family. "Otabek, Yuri chose you because you are you, because he loves you. You do more for him than he will ever tell you, because he is stubborn. Yuuri is the best in this moment, but when he comes out, if you feel it's right, then go to him. Hug him and tell him everything is alright, that you still like him and want him" he said nodding. "He is a very scared kitten sometimes" he said with a laugh, watching Otabek nod almost in awe. 

Victor spoke with such confidence, he sounded like everything was exactly the way it should be, and that he was OK. It was strangely comforting. Especially coming from the man that was usually so over the top. Otabek looked to the door with worry, waiting to see if Yuri would appear, never has he felt so close to another person. But now as he sits with Victor he starts to feel close to him too. Comforted by his charming smile and soft soothing voice. Maybe he could fit in with this odd little family. 

"You will see, everything will be fine" Victor said with a warm smile. He patted him on the back before standing up. "Besides, families fight, doesn't mean we stop loving each other right? And that's what we are. A family. You too, your included." he said turning back to grab more cups of tea for when the other two came out. Otabek blushed softly as Victor's words. Family. That sounded wonderful. He smiles at his drink now, waiting with peace until Yuri comes back. At entry Otabek is up and across the room in seconds. "I'm so sorry I didn't know about anything of this. I would have brought you right home." He hugs Yurio tight, nuzzled into his hair "I love you.... a lot and I want this to work. I want to be with you and Yuuri and Victor. I don't want to leave. Not now not ever." His stomach jumped, realizing he had just told Yuri that he loved him, but that word seemed to be going around a lot tonight, and it wasn't like it was wrong. He just didn't want to come on too strong. 

Yuuri walked over to his other lover as they embraced, smiling fondly at the interaction between the two. This was going to work out great. Victor handed Yuuri a cup of tea and kissed his temple. This family was perfect. 

Yuri pulled out of Otabek's hug with a timid smile, "I- I love you! I want you to be in my family, I want to love you forever, I don't want you to leave" he rambled before stopping himself. He took a deep breath before look back to him. "I'm sorry I went crazy, I'm not good at some things yet, but ill get better, I promise, I love you" he said before diving back into Otabek's chest. 

"Alright everyone needs to go to bed." Yuuri announced, leading both boys through the house and into the large master bedroom. A plush bed with a toy tiger is in the middle of the room and a rocking recliner sits in the corner near the dressers. Yuuri smiled and brought Yurio to the bed. He let him settle in the middle of the bed where he sleeps and Yuuri followed to get behind him. Otabek moved infront of Yurio, thinking Victor Would want to hold Yuuri. But when Victor slides in behind him he can't help but shiver. That felt nice. 

Yurio rolled over to kiss Beka sweetly, noticing that Victor was holding Beka. It made him happy that his Daddy was accepting him so well. Yuuri turned the lights out and Yuri sighed, cuddling into his family. "Night.... Love you" he called out to his lovers, finally able to rest.


	9. Morning with Otabek and Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Otabek have tea while they wait for the Yuri's to wake up.

It was the best sleep anyone had gotten all night. It was warm and comfortable, everyone snuggled in this big pile. Just perfect. Victor woke up before everyone, and in turn woke up Beka as he kissed his neck till he felt movement. The other boy rolled away from the cuddling Yuri's in favor of sleepily smiling at Victor. He was really nice. So happy to accept him as A part of this group. 

Victor loved mornings. They were when he got to kiss his groggy loves away and got to make their days. IT was Wonderful. He Rolled out of bed and nodded for Beka to follow. Beka joined him in the kitchen to make breakfast for the other two, and it was nice. "So how are you feeling? Better than last night?" he asked after making them tea. It was nice to spend some one on one time with Otabek. 

"Yeah actually a lot better. It was really nice sleeping with you guys." He smiled warmly, sighing softly with the pleasure of the slow morning. Nowhere to be just him and Victor. "I wasn't expecting to get spooned though." He snorts smiling. Victor smiled, "Why wouldn't you? Yuri and Yuuri get very cuddly at night so naturally I thought we deserved some too" he said with a smile. "Did you not like being little spoon? Otabek?" he asked with a raised brow. It was a small tease, but it was nice to have him here, he was a handsome man and he wouldn't mind getting in on that action. 

Otabek flushed at the question, looking anywhere but into Victors eyes at the comment. That's just not fair. "No, no... I liked being spooned." He flushes darker at the answer, feeling silly that a guy like himself likes that stuff. He should be the big spoon....but little spoon had felt so Good. Victor smiled, Beka was new to the family, he would be awkward for a while. "That's good" he said moving up and crowding him into the cupboard for a second. "Then I'll be the big spoon whenever you want me to" he said with a small smirk. Otabek was lost for words, staring up into Victor's handsome face. He was so close, suddenly it was too hot for Otabek. 

Then Victor was pulling away, taking a bag of sugar from behind him like he didn't just pin him to a wall. Victor's smirk was clear, he knew what he had just done, but neither of them were going to mention what just happened. 

Victor smiled and pulled out a chair for Otabek. It was nice to spend time with him. He wanted him to feel like he was part of the family. He was now, Yuri had a way of finding people and loving people. And to be fair, if any of them left their Yuri he would be shattered so everyone was quite insistent that everyone stay together. 

Otabek took the seat, warmth filling his chest. The feeling of security welcoming him. What was this little unit he was in. Victor made him blush, made him feel like it was ok to just let go and melt sometimes. He nibbled the inside of his cheek and his heart fluttered. He never would have guessed Victor was easy to fall for. "How long has everyone been together?" He asked gently after a while. "Well, Yuuri and I have been together since I started training him, so it's been a while, and Yurio joined maybe a year after that? Yuuri is better at remembering dates than I am" he laughed softly. "How are you feeling being here? I know it can be different". 

Otabek smiles, of course Victor and Yuuri got together first. They were such a domestic perfect couple it was hard to imagine it happening any other way. He sips at the tea and shrugs. "Right now I feel comfortable. It's strange really. I barely know you and Yuuri but it feels like I've been here forever." The stoic man shakes his head and sits back. "I guess I feel happy about being here. With Yura and you both." 

"I'm glad you feel comfortable" Victor said with a warm smile. "Yura loves you, and so, you should be here" he said with a warm smile. He was glad that Otabek was comfortable, and he was also conscious that he should distract him until their loves woke up. Victor knew exactly what they would be up to, and it would do Otabek no good to walk in on that just yet. 

"Thank you. I love him too. And I want to learn to love you guys." Otabek said as he blushed a bit darker, smiling none the less. It was strange to see Otabek out of the rink, he was far more expressive in the off season when nothing was riding on his shoulders. It made Victor smile to see, "We will surely come to love you too, Yura has a good eye, and a pure heart" he said with a warm smile before taking a drink. "He also has too many emotions, but that's life" he said with a laugh. 

Otabek grins and chuckles with Victor. "That he does. We were walking out side once and past a stray cat. He broke down crying with joy and tryin to convince me to keep it. I ended up taking him to the local animal shelter." Otabek said with a laugh. "He is a sweet boy" Victor said with a small smile. He heard a muffled noise from the bedroom, you couldn't know what it was, but then again, he had a pretty good idea what it was. "Maybe we could all go out together sometime today? Spend some time together?" 

Otabek smiled at that. "That sounds lovely" he said before taking a sip of his tea. Not too long later Yuuri and Yuri came out of the bedroom looking beautiful. Yuuri went straight up to Victor and kissed him, followed by Yuri pecking his lips and moving on. Yuuri came over to Otabek and tousled his hair, "Good morning to you too Beka" Yuuri said warmly. Yurio looked stunning as always but he'd never expected to see Yuuri in this light. Glowing and angelic with curves and soft skin. He gulps and sputters, the notion of dating Victor and Yuuri suddenly not so foreign any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short! The next chapter is Yuri and Yuuri waking up so its going to be a bit more intense!


	10. Yuri and Yuuri's Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wake up that the Yuri's had!

The movements of Victor and Otabek leaving slowly wake up Yuuri, and he rubs his eyes softly, coming down to kiss Yurio. "Good morning baby." He whispered, nuzzling at his soft blond hair. Yuri cuddled into his momma as the warmth left his side. He needed that love. Then his momma was talking and he didn't want to be awake. "Mmmmmmornin.... Momma I wannna sleep more" he mumbled into his skin. He was tired. He didn't remember Beka being there just yet, he just knew it was cuddle time with his momma. 

Yuuri giggled softly at Yurio's tiny little mewl, leaning down to shush him with a kiss. "I know, momma doesn't want to either." He smiled into Yurio's cheek before softly rolling him onto his back. "Want momma to wake you up in the special way?" He smiles wiggling down to kiss up Yurio's neck and nibble along his ear. 

Yuri was instantly more awake. He leaned into him with a small whine. "M-Momma..." he whispered softly, his hands coming up to wrap in his hair. "Y-yeah, please?" he asked gently, starting to press his body into his mommas. Yuuri smiled into his skin, nuzzling and kissing Yurio to fluster him up. "I thought you might. Had such a big day yesterday." He cooed, kissing back down his jaw and neck, making his descent down the soft plane of Yuri's skin. "Such a pretty boy." He purrs, kissing softly over each nipple before licking over his stomach and suckling marks into Yuri's hips. "Is this helping you wake up baby?" 

His skin was buzzing, He could not even focus. All he could think of was Yuuri's kiss on his skin. "Yah huh, sah good" he whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth coming up to cover his mouth. He loved being woken up by momma, it was always so warm and safe and happy. 

Yuuri laid a kiss just under his belly button and blows a soft raspberry on his skin. Yurio was so cute when he gets like this. He knew this was probably not helping in his path to be less co-dependent but.... when Yurio reverts like this it was hard not to just snuggle down and care for him. His little angel. Besides he was only young, he didn't need to be all figured out yet. Yuuri's lips finally reach his cock then. Laying soft sweet kisses on his hardening member as he hums. "Such a good boy for momma." 

Yuri moaned lightly. His mind was already a mess and now all he could think of was his beautiful momma touching him. What else would he want to think of? His momma was perfect. Then came the kisses and the praise and he could have died right there. He whined and his hips lifted up as he hardened quickly. "M-Momma" he whispered trying to stay still and be good. 

Yuuri chuckled, smiling adoringly up at Yurio as his sweet body aches for more. He adored the way Yurio Melted so easily into him. Became so hard so quick. "It's cute how hard you get baby. Faster than when daddy pleasures you." He licks a soft curled line up Yurio's cock and suckled the head, Sending Yuri to heaven. His whole body burned and he gasped and arched under Yuuri's attentions. "Baby do you want to play with momma too? I can swing my hips around." Yuuri asked softly, to which Yuri nodded quickly, "Yes please" he asked quickly, wanting to be good for his momma. His sleep filled mind solely focused on his momma. 

Yuuri knew he'd say yes. He always wanted to touch him when he can. He popped off of him and sat up, sliding the soft black briefs off his legs and turning to straddle Yuri's head. For a moment Yuuri was nervous. The off season was beginning and it wasn't a secret that Yuuri takes advantage of that. His stomach and thighs had grown softer and a small swell rests at his belly. The off season pudge was returning and Yuuri never was proud of it. To distract himself, Yuuri takes Yurio back into his mouth, humming softly around him to pleasure him how he knows best. 

Yuri loved Yuuri with everything he had, but he had to admit that he had a soft spot for when Yuuri was in the off season, he was so much nicer to Cuddle. However, he knew his momma didn't believe him when he said he loved Him. He didn't think about that now, he quickly took Yuuri into his mouth before starting to work his momma. His body was bubbling and burning an everything felt so good, it was perfect. 

 

Yuuri pulled off at his advance, trembling all over from his touch and the soft plush warmth of his mouth. "Baby." Yuuri moans in the most tender of voices. He loved this. There was such a difference in pleasure from Yurio and Victor. Victor just seemed to pleasure him differently than Yurio, and god was it amazing. Yurio's soft mouth eagerly took him in and Yuuri whimpered with delight. God this was so good. He bends forward once again and sucked Yurio with renewed eagerness, hoping to get his baby to cum before himself. 

 

Yuri never could last longer than his momma. He had trained to last longer and longer, but Yuuri was just better at it. Better at everything. The pleasure ticked through him quickly, he moaned around his mommas length, his pleasure unable to be hidden. One of his hands came up to rake down on his back, the other hiding in the blankets. He wasn't going to last long, his momma just knew how to work his body. 

Yuuri moaned with him, rocking his hips down softly into Yurio's mouth as he milks his baby boy. Yurio was so good for him. God does he love this. He loves his boy. On whim Yuuri pulls off, climbing off of Yurio and laying on him face to face , Yuri whined as he pulled away, he didn't want the pleasure to stop, but then Yuuri's hand fell on their cocks. He kisses him, rutting their hips together and pumping their cocks in one hand. "Cum baby.". Yuri started shaking, arms pulling around his momma as he started to fall apart. "Momma, Momma please, ah MOMMA!" he cried out softly clinging to him desperately until he came against his momma. A few more moments and Yuuri was spilling against Yurio's stomach. 

Yuuri smiled, eyes gone hazy and blissful. He kissed Yurio sweetly, sticky hand dragging on the bed sheets before cupping Yurio's face adoringly. "I love you." He smiled, eyes sparkling just as they do for Victor. Yuuri holds him till both their breaths become normal once again, and gets up first to start dressing. Yuri took his time to roll over and watch his momma get dressed, he was so pretty. 

Yuuri dressed himself in a pair of panties, one of Victor's white button ups, and a pair of his sweat pants. Then pulled out a shirt and yoga pants for Yurio. He also snagged a pair of briefs and panties so Yurio could pick which underwear he wanted to wear. "Which one's darling?" Yuri sat up a bit more when he was presented with his options, evaluating them both before pointing to the panties. "I want to match you" he said with a smile, he also knew it would look better in the yoga pants. 

 

Yuuri smiles and kisses Yurio's nose. "Of course you do." He teases giving Yuri a nuzzle before tossing the boxers back at the dresser. "You know daddy loves it when we match." A smirk graced Yuuri's face as he helped Yurio dress. The process of getting Yurio dressed wasn't something that was a requirement to his norm. Yurio had always gotten dressed just fine, but they both enjoyed being close to one another like this. Soon Yurio is dressed all comfy for the day and Yuuri braided one side of his head. Making his hair some what put together. 

Normally Yuuri would carry Yurio into the kitchen, but today with Otabek here he simply links their arms and walked him down stairs to where the other two men in their lives sit chatting. "Good morning Victor." Yuuri smiles, coming up to take his good morning kiss Fromm Victor before letting Yuri see his daddy. Yuuri then turns to Otabek hair into a tousled mess and leans over to kiss his cheek. "Good morning To you too Beka." 

Yurio then made his way over to Otabek and gently kissed him, a bit more bashful with showing affection of Otabek and Victor. "Morning Beka" he said softly before taking the chair next to him. "Sleep well?" He asked him sweetly before tilting his head happily. It was a good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!


	11. The slow morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the sweet morning the four of them are having!

Otabek watched the group move smoothly, Yurio kissing Victor good morning, much shyer than he had been, Yuuri saying good morning to the older man, and how everyone seemed to move so happily. Then finally Yurio sat next to Otabek and he couldn’t help but smile. Yurio was beautiful. "Good morning Yuri" he smiled softly, feeling his heart swell with pride, "really good actually. It was really nice." He chuckled, reaching up to touch his braid. "I like your hair, did Yuuri Braid it?" Otabek asked with wonder, looking over at Yuuri and Victor who had taken their place to chat over coffee. 

Yurio swished his hair so that it would flare out, "Yeah! Victor taught Yuuri how to do hair, I'm not great at it yet, it a harder to do on yourself, and no one has long hair I can practice with on a regular basis" he sighed coming back to smile at him. "You're so pretty," Otabek told him softly, eyes filling with warmth as he watched Yurio, not missing the way Yurio blushed at his words. "Did you want to borrow some clothes from mmmm- Yuuri? You might fit Yuuri's clothes? Victor is too tall" Yuri asked, changing the topic quickly. 

Yuuri and Victor watched on with warm eyes. Seeing the way Otabek extended gentle words and touches, and the way their usually so fiery Yurio would blush and smile. "Otabek is sweet, he is a good choice, and he will fit in with us well" Victor murmured to his love while sipping his coffee. Yurio didn’t get coffee yet, he would be far too affected by it. 

Yuuri smiled and leaned up to peck Victor's cheek. "He is awfully sweet. Yurio is absolutely smitten with him. I haven't seen him like this for a while." Yuuri sips his coffee and leans into Victors side. Victor hummed in agreeance. "It is nice seeing him so excited, maybe he will stay all calm for a while longer, he was starting to act out," Victor said taking another sip. "I think having Otabek around will keep him from acting out for a long while... There is so much Otabek has to learn, Yurio won't want to leave until then" Yuuri said before standing up. 

"Ok you two, Breakfast, then we are going for a run, and eat an actual breakfast Yurio, no excess sugar," he said pointedly before stretching. Yurio whined before going to get himself some yoghurt and juice. Otabek caught him at the last second, pulling him back into his lap and kissing him sweetly. "Never got to kiss you good morning" he whispered to him with a blush blooming across his cheeks. 

"I think we will be fine," Yuuri said to Victor softly before laughing and leaving the room. They would have a long few weeks ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't updated in a bit, super sorry about that! And I know this chapter is short. That's because there is a time skip happening next to a much more drama filled time. Or at least an event.
> 
> There are some comments in here that might not make sense yet, (sorry for that) but it will be clear in time. 
> 
> as for me being a bad writer and not updating, I've had some pretty rough stuff happen in my personal life lately and I haven't been able to get the story done! I'm super sorry, and hopefully, I will be able to get back to regular chapters soon!


	12. Momma and Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuri talk about what they need to tell Otabek, and then a bit of Mommy baby time.

Then somehow this life became normal. Otabek was over at the house almost constantly. Working himself into their lives like it was the most natural thing in the world. But one thing was off. It was so strange not being called mommy and daddy in the house. It felt wrong almost. Like this wasn't how this was supposed to be. Yuuri and Victor felt strange being called their regular names when they had become so used to hearing their roles, and it was even harder for Yurio. It wasn’t natural for him to censor himself. With Otabek being there all the time, it had brought an unforeseen tension to the house, even with how happy they were with him. It made Yurio feel jumpy like he would be caught out or blow their cover, and he didn’t like it. 

Yuuri lay on the couch scrolling through the channels, in shorts and nothing more, contemplating how they needed to bring that up to the new boyfriend. "Baby!" Yuuri called out through the house, Yuri, who was lounging around his room, came running over to his momma. "Yeah momma?" he whispered with a small smile. Beka wasn't here right now, so they could be themselves, and he was so happy. He felt bad about being glad about the space, but he wanted to love his momma for a bit. 

Viktor was at the rink with Yakov right now so it was just the two of them. "Well don't just stand there come ere." He laughs and pulled Yurio into his lap and cradled him, greeting the young boy with a sweet tender kiss. "There's my baby," He smiled, Yurio nuzzling into Yuuri's neck and kissing his shoulder before settling in once again. "I wanted to talk. How were you thinking about bringing up us to Beka?" It was soft, posed gentle so Yurio wouldn't freak out, and the fact that Yuuri was shirtless was a clear sign he was ready to help him calm down at a moment's notice. 

"What do you mean?" Yurio asked confused, tilting his head. They were all dating Beka now, he didn't know what his momma meant to bring up. His arms wrapped around his momma's waist, feeling the tension in his body even though he was acting calm. Why was he nervous? It made Yurio get nervous. Yuuri sighed, cuddling Yurio a bit closer as he worried about his question. He could feel the tension build so to stall for time Yuuri kissed him, cupping his cheek and kissing him in the way he knows Yurio melts for. The kiss made Yurio's heart flutter, his mind melt. Yurio felt like he never had to worry with Yuuri, he always took care of him. 

Their lips part for a few moments and Yuuri clarified, "I mean about you being our baby. About daddy and about me being mommy. Were you planning on telling him, sweetie?" Yuuri brushed his thumb over Yurio's cheeks and smiles down at him. "If you don't know it's ok, but we should start thinking about it. he's here so much now and I miss hearing you call me mommy. It feels wrong to be Yuuri in the house." Yurio paused, the anxiety flickering through his face before he weakly stuttered, "I don’t know... He will leave if he knows". Yurio's hands tightened behind Yuuri's back, the threat of losing Beka too much for him, especially when he just got him. He didn’t want to mess this up. 

Yuuri frowned softly, running fingers through his soft blond hair. He hated seeing Yurio scared. Yuuri kissed his forehead, then his cheeks. Giving Yurio soft reassurance in the affection. "Oh, sweet heart I don't think Beka would leave. Beka loves you." Yuuri leaned his head back and sighs, rubbing his hands up and down his back. He hated how timid Yurio could be, he was such a strong boy but it's dampened by his anxiety. "It's ok if you don't want to though, we will still have moments like these. And no matter what you'll always be my baby boy. Nothing Beka could say will change that." 

Yurio bit his lip softly, trying to clear his head. "I want to have momma all the time, but I don't wanna loose Beka" he whispered softly, nuzzling Yuuri's chest. "I can't lose him, momma, he just got here" he whined softly. He honestly didn't know what to do. He needed Victor to tell him. He needed momma to guide him. He didn't want to stress about this. He just wanted his family all together. 

It broke Yuuri's heart to hear that. He wanted to be momma all the time. He wanted to take care of him in every way possible. But Otabek was new. They didn't know how'd he'd feel. "I want to be momma all the time baby. I'll talk to daddy when he gets home. See if we can think of something." He said softly, starting to shift them onto their sides. Yurio relaxed into him, eyes closed, telling himself that Momma and Daddy would take care of it. "I love you, baby." He murmured, rubbing his thumb over Yurio's cheek. He loved him so much. "You know, it's been awhile since we've had the space to nurse..." He said softly, and he didn’t have to say anything else. 

Yurio latched onto the nipple, eyes not even opening. He knew where it was, he needed this, and he loved it. His head felt lighter already as he started to suck. It was a simple action, but it was so important for him. Yuuri hummed happily, the warm tingle that came with nursing coursing through him as his body reacted filled him. Both nubs perked up and he shivers softly arching into Yurio's mouth so he could suckle better. "Had a feeling you'd want too," Yuuri said with a warm smile. Yuuri leaned down and kisses his forehead again, hugging Yurio close. It might be strange for a man to enjoy this so much but he didn't care. It felt amazing. Pleasure filled and comforting all in the same breath. His favourite was when he and Victor were making love and Yurio would come in needing to nurse. The feeling of Victor pounding in him with Yurio on his chest, his cock trapped between his baby and himself. It's pure heaven. "That's it baby, I missed this." 

Yurio hummed happily as his momma spoke to him. He felt so warm and safe, it was like a warm blanket was being draped over him. He nuzzled his momma's chest before swapping sides, settling down, close and comfy like he was ready to nap. He was definitely ready for a nap too. He sighed happily, his mind starting to buzz softly. He was very calm now, his breathing settling out and slowly he started to drift off. He didn't let go of his prize, still locked in his lips as he fell into the dreams he loved. 

While this was Yurio's safe place, it was also Yuuri's. He loved being here. He loves holding his youngest lover close and never letting him go. Yuuri fell asleep with him. The two lovers tangled up in a warm embrace. They sleep for over an hour. Warm in their entanglement, unaware of the world around them. Victor came one at some point, kissing Yurio on the head and waking Yuuri for a proper kiss as well. Victor leaves to another room, finishing up on some at home projects. 

Then Otabek came home. At first, the sleep hazed Yuuri smiles at him and mumbles hello, but as Otabek's face falls to confusion at the sight of Yurio nursing, Yuuri wakes up a bit more. "Shit." Otabek clears his throat and shuffles awkwardly. "Um... what's all this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! I thought I owed you all another one after the short one. Let me know what you think!


	13. Yuri Panics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wakes up and freaks out about Otabek finding them.

Yuri frowned lightly at the sound of everyone talking. He wanted to sleep, he didn't want to get up yet. He nuzzled Yuuri's chest softly as he grumbled. "Shhhhhhh Momma.... I wanna sleep" He said tiredly before going back to his prize. This was not the time for talking, he wanted his prize and his dreams. Yuuri cringed as Yurio wakes up just enough to whine for momma. Fuck this wasn't gonna end well. He gasps softly as Yurio started to nurse, combing back his hair and bracing himself for the storm. 

Victor walked into the room, seeing the tension in the room and piecing everything together. Oh no. This was not going to be easy. Yuuri looked nervous, Otabek looked confused, and Yurio... Well, he didn't even know that Otabek was in the room. "Yuri, sweetie you need to wake up now... bekas home and wants to talk to you," Yuuri called to him as he softly he pressed Yurio's head away from his chest. 

 

Otabek watched in awe as Yuuri and Yurio interacted with this new...dynamic. What even was this? How in the world did Yurio start being a little to Yuuri's mommy? He could only assume that Victor played father judging by the terrified look on his face. Otabek coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...take your time but...could someone explain what's happening?" 

Yuri's mind snapped awake as Otabek's voice came through the room. Oh no. This couldn't be happening. Victor stepped forward to Otabek's side. "Come with me Otabek, let Yuri wake up, then we can explain," he said kindly, seeing Yuri start to wake and knowing it would be a train wreck. Before either of them had a chance to move Yurio had flipped over on the couch, now staring at Beka. Panic flooded him, he didn't think this would happen, or at least he thought he would have more time. 

"Beka- you- you weren't meant to walk in- I just- it's just-" Yuri was never good with his words, and he was still fuzzy with sleep. Yuuri cringed at the overwhelming fear that washed over yurio's face. He looked more fearful than at any competition he'd been at. Yuuri pulled his head in front of his own as Victor grabbed Otabek and lead him from the room, cupping his cheeks gently as he forces eye contact. "Breath baby it's ok." He hugged him then, crushing him gently in a secure confined space as if to keep all the fears from bubbling out into the open. "We're gonna go in and talk to him ok? Just breathe." Yuri looked up at his momma in fear. "I fucked it up, he wanted to be here and now I fucked it up" he whispered shaking. The tight space helped, it made him feel contained like everything could be ok if he just didn't move. 

Yuuri sighed and nuzzled into his hair hugging him even closer. "Oh, baby you didn't fuck it up. I'm sure Beka will understand." He kissed his forehead over and over as he slowly sat up, cradling Yurio in his lap till his breathing started to calm. Yurio hid his head in Yuuri's shoulder, holding him tight. He couldn't help but feel like he was losing everything. He was so scared, Yuuri kept muttering words of encouragement, that Otabek wouldn't leave them just like that, and he held onto that idea like it was his air. 

"Alright, baby lets go in and help daddy explain," Yuuri said softly, feeling Yurio relax more in his arms. They needed to go and deal with this, they couldn't just leave Victor to handle this all. "If you're sure," Yuri said weakly, still unsure, but he trusted his momma. He slipped off of Yuuri's lap, head down, quickly reaching out for Yuuri's hand. Yuuri's heart clenched, his baby looked so small, so scared, so defeated. He had to believe that this would all end ok.

Yuuri squeezed his hand gently, kissing his head before nodding. "I'm sure," he said lovingly, "Let's go, baby," he said gently before leading him into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one again! Sorry! but I wanted to give you all something. Hopefully, the next one is longer! Tell me what you think!


	14. Otabek's Opinion

Otabek shuffled into the kitchen with Victor, eyes wide and mind running with a thousand different thoughts. Were they in a BDSM parent little relationship? Why had no one said anything? Why was Yuuri mommy? Did that make Victor daddy? What would he be? Did they want him to be a part of that?? When did this start? He sat down at the table and held his head looking up to see a very nervous Victor. "Ok, can you please explain what's going on?" 

Victor sighed. "Ok, so this is a long story," he said for a warning. "Even the long story short isn't that quick" he laughed softly. "Yuri... Yuri is different, we know that. He struggles with emotion, he has high anxiety, he struggles to cope... we just kind of... fell into this?" He said almost questioningly. "You know Yurio doesn't have a family... he had Nickolai but.... anyway. This all started as just a bedroom thing. You know, calling me daddy as a joke or in sex" Victor had no shame, he didn't care if Otabek knew their sex life. "Then the joke came in that if I was the daddy then Yuuri must be the mommy" he explained slowly, "then the names started leaving the bedroom, at first we all thought it was just to be playful or kinky, but then it became normal..." He said running his fingers through his hair. This was so stressful. 

"Then one day I leave the bedroom to get cuffs while Yurio was teasing Yuuri's chest, he has a very sensitive chest by the way, and then when I came back they were both completely asleep, Yuri attached to Yuuri, both completely calm... then it all fell from there. There is something in Yuri that needs it, he loses himself and only Yuuri can help him find his way back. Yuri can't handle control all the time, he can't control himself, so he handed that control over to us. Not that he isn't able to say no, we never do anything, but it helps Yuri manage if he knows someone else is in charge, looking out for him, taking care of him. It probably is comforting, he never had it growing up, so it is probably something he wants badly now" 

Otabek hung on every word, clinging to the answers he so desperately craved. At first, it started normal and he listened to how a joke became a lift style. How a boy that was just not built for the world took refuge in a family he's built all on his own. Slowly the shock and panic faded away and a twinge of sympathy filled his heart. So this was just...Yurio's break from things. This was his actual family, only a step short of being married. Towards the end, Otabek started to nod and the similarities between Yuuri and Victor and the roles they've been assigned became apparent. Yuuri was very motherly, and Victor did act like an embarrassing dad. "So this relationship... is his only family?" 

"Yes, he is alone in this world.... it's all he has got" he said sadly. "Not that we mind. Motherhood suits Yuuri beautifully, you can see it in his face the way he looks at Yuri. He loves him more than anything else, I do say I get jealous sometimes" he said with a laugh. "But we all have different roles, different relationships within the family," he said tilting his head. "So I don't worry... " Otabek gave a little snort at that, smiling as he does see what Victor was talking about. Yuuri and Yurio seemed to work on a different level. They just got each other in a way completely different from everyone else. Not to say they didn't love Victor and Otabek any less, they just loved each other differently. "It does suit him doesn't it, the motherhood." Otabek's heart softens and his mind settles. Yuri lived as a baby in this house. That should be so much weirder than it is. It didn't seem wrong at all. 

"I do want to be clear though... " Victor started, "While Yuri struggles like he does... this isn't forever, we work with him, to help him grow. We want him to be healthy, physically and mentally, letting him get lost in a fantasy like this isn't healthy. However, it is a conduit to get him to a healthy place" he said with a smile, "it just happens to be that we all enjoy it too" he said happily. Otabek nodded, this was a family, a relationship, while it didn’t exactly make sense right now, this whole thing was about being happy, healthy, and loving each other. 

It was then that Yuuri lead Yurio in first and smiles softly at Otabek, the both of them having found shirts. He sat at the table and had Yurio sit down next to him, placing a soft kiss to his hair before smiling up at Victor as he comes around to stand proudly behind his lovers. "We know this is a lot to take in. It's not all that normal. But it works for us. We were going to tell you a little later, work you up to the idea. I'm sorry it came out so abruptly." Otabek shook his head and gave a soft smile at Yuuri. "No no it's ok, I honestly don't know what to think right now. But I'm not mad that you hid this from me. It's....different to say the least." 

"You're... ok with it? Are you sure?" Yuri asked almost shocked. He had tried to hide from Beka's gaze, but hearing that he wasn’t upset, made him hopeful. "It's a lot to take in... and I know that nothing like this would have shown from outside the family..." Yurio's arms came up to hug himself, starting to feel sick. "Baby it's ok" Victor hushed coming to kiss the top of his head. "Like we have always said, we are honest about what we like and what we need, we will talk this out, and if Otabek isn't comfortable with that part then he doesn't need to be, it's not like he is expected to just jump into calling me daddy because he is dating you" 

Otabek and Yuuri both snorted at Victor's comment and let out a string of chuckles. Otabek smiled a little as the tension in the room started to melt with the silence. "Yeah, the daddy thing might take me a while. But I'm not really opposed to all this. Just give me a little time maybe?" Otabek said softly, trying to show that he really wasn’t upset. Yuuri smiled brightly and takes Yurio's hand tight under the table. "Take all the time you need Beka. I think I speak for all three of us when I say we want you here. You're a part of our silly little unit whether you like it or not." He teases with a grin. "Take as much time as you want, I'm just happy you aren't mad" Yuri agreed with a smile. 

"Yuri why don't you ever smile at me like that" Victor complained loudly before dramatically falling into Yuuri's arms. It was his way of moving them on, but it worked. "Because you're annoying and I don't like you," Yuri said pointedly. Yuuri busted up laughing at his boyfriends, giggling as Victor's head landed in his lap due to his tall body. "Oh come on Victor this isn't new, you know he likes me best." He smiled at Yurio and kissed his cheek, giving him that sweet addictive affection that only his momma could give him. Otabek chuckled at them and his heart melted at their tenderness. He could really get behind all this. "I guess this makes me the second best," Otabek smirks jumping right in on this Little band wagon of teasing. He would fit right in. 

"Yah huh, Yuuri is best, then Beka, and then I'm happy," he said kissing Beka's cheek. Victor whined, dramatically rolling in Yuuri's lap. "Yuuuurrriiii.... why do you say such things to wound me," he says before sitting up. "Well at least Yuuri loves me," he says teasingly, "we are married" he points out, seeing he jealousy in Yuri flare. "Momma loves me the best and you know it." 

Yuuri watched them with fond eyes till he noticed Yurio's jealousy spiked at Victor's mention of their marriage. Victor and Yuuri had gotten married last year after Yuuri finally won the gold in a major competition. Taking it in the four continents. Yurio was Victors best man and Yuuri had Phichit, but the room knew why Yurio was really there. While Yuuri and Victor had the first dance, Yuuri and Yuri had a dance right after. Just as romantic and sweet. Long story short they all got married the best they could that day. But the fact remained that Yurio was still unable to marry so he couldn't get married. "Victor darling you know that's only because I couldn't marry Yurio." He smiles at Victor, being playful but giving Yurio that security he needed from his momma. 

Otabek laughed out loud, kissing Yurio back as they bickered. This was the cutest little relationship. "You know if it comes to it, you guys can divorce then they can get married. And by then maybe me and Victor can get married." He laughs. Offering a ridiculous answer to the ridiculous situation. He really liked this family. Yurio visibly considered the idea before he said he would marry Victor. He wasn’t exactly fond of Otabek marrying him either. Victor noticed the attention in Yurio, and quickly moved to drape himself over the newest family member, "well Beeeeka, we would make a stunning couple" he said charmingly. Yurio fluffed back up and hugged Beka again, shushing Victor away. It was starting to make Yurio agitated. 

Yuuri rolls his eyes at Yurio's possessiveness and sighs. "Baby that's not nice. Daddy just wants some affection, you can't keep us from him." It was a soft scolding and Yuuri only showed love in his eyes but is still keying him know this isn't ok and he needs to work on it. Yuuri then leans over and kisses Victor softly. "No divorcing either. You can marry Beka then we can all go on a big honeymoon since Victor and I decided not to take one." 

Yuri had since stopped listening, he was tense and his eyes closed. "Then tell him to stop being mean" he snapped back to Yuuri, only to widen his eyes in shock and regret. He didn't mean to snap at Yuuri, Victor was just stirring him up. Yuri never snapped at Yuuri, he loved him, and never wanted to do that. He may yell at Victor all the time, but never at Yuuri. You could clearly see in his eyes the regret, but he didn't quite know what to say from that. 

Yuuri startled at the words, having been unaware of how much this was working Yurio up. He sighs softly and takes his hand from around Beka, giving him a squeeze so he knew he didn't have to speak anymore. He was stressed, Yuuri saw that. Otabek noticed the snap too and blinked with a bit of shock. It was interesting noticing Yurio's little triggers with in just speaking. Beka gave him a tighter hug and kissed the back of his neck. 

Victor however, took this as an opportunity to move them on. "Well if my little boy is being all attention seeky today, how about we make today something to remember hmm? How about we all get dressed up and we go out, a date if you will". "You know a date sounds great. I have a nice suit at my house, Victor if you want to bring one of yours we can go get changed and let our lovely boys get dressed here and it can a proper little outing." Yuuri's eyes grew wide and a big smile spread on his face. That was so adorable. He had no idea Otabek could be so romantic. Yuuri gave a little blush and looked to Victor. "That does sound nice, you guys can pick me and Yurio up like proper gentlemen." 

Victor all but glowed. He loved the idea. "Wonderful idea! I'll get my suit!" He said dashing off to find the appropriate suit. Yuri nuzzled Bekas' neck before slipping off and moving to Yuuri. "Looks like we need to get ready, huh?" He asked with a smile. 

Yuuri smiled at his baby as he stood, taking his hands as he stood up with him and leaned in for a kiss. "That we should. I think we need to show these boys just how lucky they are." Yuuri gave Otabek a wink before toting Yurio to their room. Yuuri kisses Victor upon entry, giving him a soft good bye before he lets them leave with his suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And im back! please let me know what you think! I tried to make it a bit longer for you all haha


	15. Momma and Son get ready for the Date

Yuri happily followed Yuuri to the bedroom, moving into the large wardrobe to look at all of Yuuri's clothes. He was excited, he loved getting dolled up, and Yuuri always looked so beautiful. Realistically it wasn’t just a wardrobe. The room was huge, with clothes lining the walls. Through the middle, there was plush carpet, and expensive looking day bed's lining the centre. Shoes decorated racks up the walls, and down the end, there was a large makeup station with lights and mirrors. 

On the back of the door were fabulous, luxurious dressing gowns that were beautiful coloured sheer mesh, with expensive furrs lining the edges. This room was made for luxury. All Victor's doing, naturally. Yuuri followed Yurio to the room and sat on the daybed in the centre. Long legs crossed and eyes glittering with happiness as Yurio starts to shuffle through all their clothes. Oh, he loved when Yurio gets excited. "What should we wear baby. I think you need to pick out our outfits tonight." 

Yurio span back to look at Yuuri excitedly, "I get to pick?" He asked happily before looking back to the clothes. "I want us to look pretty... this is Beka's first family date," he said happily, head falling to the side as he thought. He smiled as he pulled out two dresses, a deep blue dress with gems and capped sleeves, and a black strapless with a slit up the side. "These?" He said happily, bringing them back to Yuuri. "I think you might kill them if we wear those baby." He knew how Victor got when they wore dresses, and he can only imagine how Otabek would feel seeing them all prettied up like that. 

Yuuri laughed and winked at him as he took the dress from his hands and held it to his body. The short skirt only came to his mid-thigh. He smiled in the mirror and smirked at Yurio. "What else?" He loves letting Yurio get creative. He was so smart when thinking up outfits. Yurio definitely knew his lover's bodies well. "And I assume you're putting me in panties baby?" 

Yurio trotted around and pulled out some dazzling blue heels for Yuuri and some black ones for him. He found himself a choker to match but wanted to leave Yuuri with a neck bare. He found Yuuri a small decorative bag but didn't get one for himself, he knew he would lose it if he took one, and Victor wouldn’t buy him replacements forever. Finally, he pulled out two pairs of elegant panties and thigh highs and garter belts for Yuuri. "This." He said laying it all out. "Your gonna look so pretty." 

"I'm telling you Yurio, you need to be a personal stylist after you retire from skating. You know just what to put together." Yuuri said to him as he wandered over, while Yurio had found their clothes he had stripped down, ready to dress. He kissed Yuri's cheek as he started to pull the clothes onto his perfect body. The panties and thigh highs first were put on first, then the garter to hold them up. He slips on the heels and walks around s but, feeling the move meant of the straps and the structure of the heel. His thighs rub softly as he walks and he turns in the mirror to see his butt. "I like these ones." Yuuri laughs and eyeballs Yurio. "Well come on, this isn't half as fun unless you're changing too darling." 

Yuri quickly stripped down and started pulling his own clothes on. Once he was sure Yurio was dressing, Yuuri picked up the dress next and slipped it on. He loved wearing dresses, they were so freeing and honestly, he felt like he just looked good in them. I also helped that he never really like presenting as strictly masculine. That just wasn't him. He slipped on the tall sparkling heels next and kicked his leg up behind him in the mirror. He looked gorgeous. He knew he wasn’t as pretty as Yuuri, but he was pretty proud of how good he looked when he was all done up. The heels made his legs amazing. 

"I don't know how you do it but I look stunning once again." He looks to Yurio and smiles coming over to run his fringed through his hair. "And you my baby look absolutely delicious like that." He purred and sealed his arms over Yurio's shoulders, hunched down to kiss him properly it was a lovely bonus that Yurio was only about the size of his chest. He tugged him close and locked his arms around his shoulders. Clearly, Yuuri wanted to kiss a little before anything else. This was such a special time for Yuri, having Yuuri's complete focus, having every moment be special between them. His fingers wrapped into Yuuri's dress, leaning up to kiss him deeply. He wanted to lose himself in the love they shared. 

Once he pulled away from the kiss, he looked at Yuuri all dressed up and beautiful. He was absolutely stunning. He wanted to see him like this all the time, the confidence that radiated out of him when he felt good in something. That's why he loved dressing him up so much. "You're beautiful," he told him before he kissed him again. "So are you," Yuuri whispered back lips returning over and over. Yuuri loved kissing Yurio, his sweet little baby always tasted as good as he looked. His body warmed as Yurio clung to him, happily accepting him into his lap. For just a moment he softly grinds into Yurio, humming with pleasure at the feeling. "I love you, Yuri." He mumbles on Yurio's lips before giving him a small nuzzle. 

With that Yuuri leaves Yurio and stands gracefully on his heels once more, walking with legs out of a model's dreams. He leaves the closet in favour of the large variety in the bathroom. Flicking on the mirror lights and taking in his naked face Yuuri lightly touches the skin of his cheeks. His skin care products were doing wonders for him really. Yuuri sits on the stool a good bit away from the counter, waiting for Yurio, for he knew the younger one would want to straddle his lap as they do makeup together. 

Yurio was quick to follow, following Yuuri to the makeup station and seeing that there was space for him left on his momma's lap. He slipped into Yuuri's lap, smiling into the mirror before reaching for the makeup. Yuuri smiled back to him, nuzzling his ear before sitting back. Yurio didn't usually wear a lot of makeup, it tended to get ruined by the end of the night. However, flawless skin, eyeliner and mascara never looked bad. "We look so pretty today momma"  
"Pretty? Oh, baby, I think you mean drop dead gorgeous. The boys will be a mess when they see us." Yuuri chuckled warmly, applying his foundation and contour as easily as ever. Makeup was calming to him, and he always felt amazingly confident afterwards. Yuuri did his eyes next, deep blues in a rich smoky eye, then a sharp wing of eyeliner to make him stand out. Yuuri looked more and more tempting with every moment. Next he planned to move on to lips, but be paused, instead, he chose to start nibbling and sucking on Yurio's next. Getting soft dark marks on his neck. 

Yurio's mouth dropped open, head falling to the side as he gasped. "M-momma" he whispered softly, leaning into him as Yuuri made the dark marks into his skin. He loved being marked up like this, showing that he was claimed and that his momma loved him. He could feel Yuuri smirk into his skin and lead a line of kisses up his jaw. "What?~" he purred back sweet as ever. Sinful lips leaving splotches in their wake as they spoke. "I'm just completing the look. I thought some nice bruises would match the makeup." Yuuri winked at Yurio in the mirror before kissing his cheek. "What lipstick should I wear baby? More neutral or red?" Yuuri's hands never stopped rubbing Yurio's sides. Keeping him in this state of fuzzy the whole time. "And I think you should make momma match you," Yuuri smirks in the mirror and cocks his head. "Let the boys see what we get up to alone." All the dirty talk was enough to make Yurio's mind fuzzy and fluffy, making him stutter and flush. 

"Momma,l... red, wear red" be told him breathlessly. Yuuri was in a feisty mood, which meant he was going to be covered in red by the end of the night. He flipped over so he was sitting more ladylike in Yuuri's lap. He quickly leaned up to attach to his neck while Yuuri plucked a deep red lipstick from the bunch and started to paint his lips. The dark colour completed the look. Tying it all together. He tips his head to the side so Yurio could easily bite and nibble his skin, making his own brand of hickies on him. "We can put one cover up on them so when it fades the boys know we were getting into our own fun." Yuuri cooed, pulling Yurio's hips on close eagerly cradling his body in to get him closer. "We should get going soon, sweetheart." 

Yurio pulled back to clear his head, getting everything to be a bit calmer. "Ok, cover them up, then we go" he nodded before reaching for the concealer behind him. The benefit of the makeup being that both Yuri and Yuuri were pale as fuck, so most of the makeup would compliment both of their skin tones. He quickly covered Yuuri's hickies before handing the makeup to him to cover his own neck. 

Yuuri grins and blends the foundation into his skin till nothing could be seen. Their boys were in for such a surprise. He giggles kissing Yurio once with dry lips and smiles. "Let's get going, sweetie." He gets Yurio off his lap then and leads him into the kitchen, waiting for their men to pick them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so pretty, Its going to be a great night. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	16. The Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka and Victor get ready

Victor happily kissed Yuuri goodbye before heading out and waiting while Yuuri smirked to Otabek. Otabek smiled with a light blush at the smirk Yuuri gives him. Oh lord, what a beautiful man. He was so lucky to be here. Otabek greeted Victor as they walked out and took him to his car. Otabek parked last so it made the most sense for him to drive. "I'm glad they liked the idea. That got...kinda intense." Beka said, running his hand over his neck. "Yes it did, didn't it.... I may have pushed Yuri a bit too far, he was already a bit unnerved with the whole revelation thing" he said with a sigh. "He can get a bit anxious, but if one thing cheers him up, it's playing dress up with Yuuri". 

Otabek nodded and smiled, finding the image of Yurio dressing himself and Yuuri in nice clothes adorable to him. He was such a sweet boy, what would he do without him. "I'm glad he has that. I hope we'll look halfway decent next to them." He laughed, nudging Victor's shoulder. Victor laughed, "of course we will!" He said brightly, "don't worry, I'll make sure we match our boys just fine," he said happily, starting to memorize the way to Otabek's apartment for future reference. 

Otabek hummed as they pulled up at his place, getting out of the car and walking into his home. He was kind of nervous honestly. He didn't really have that nice of a suit. He wore the same one to all the skating events. Would Victor like it? Would he judge him? "My rooms right over here, sorry it's not that much." He said as he lead Victor in. He hoped this was ok for him. Victor all but bounded into Otabek's home, smiling brightly. "Why are you apologizing? We have a big house because there are 3 of us and Yurio is one of them" He said with a laugh before continuing," you live alone, for now, your place is perfect" he said patting him on the back before dragging him to the bedroom. Otabek was mostly surprised at the 'for now' part, a small piece of him hoping that Victor meant they'd take him in one Day soon. Then they could all ice in that stupidity large, stupidly beautiful hope. They had the space that's for sure. He smiles before shaking his head at Victor.he was something else. 

"Show me your suit," Victor said sitting on the bed, his energy changing from the boisterous Victor he usually was to game mode. They needed to look perfect to stand up to what he knew their boys would be. "Let me go put it on I'll be back." Otabek hummed before going into his bathroom with his suit. Otabek didn't waste any time in primping, he simply dressed and put a comb through his hair again before going back out. The suit was old and handsome. Well-worn and fit him nicely, it was good. But it didn't wow anyone. "So? What do you think?" 

Victor had taken his place on the bed, folding fingers in front of his mouth as he stared intently at the door. Then Otabek walked out and... it wasn't bad? But it wasn't great. He stood up and picked up one of the two suit bags he had brought before handing it to him. "Put that on, it will look better," he said bluntly. Victor wasn't always the greatest at sweet words. It wasn't always necessary. And right now, Otabek needed to look amazing. Why did he even have that suit?! 

Otabek had to hide his disappointment. Was it that bad? This was his only suit. Sure it wasn't designer but it wasn't that awful. He shuffled into the bathroom again before frowning. Victor had to work to make him look attractive. This wasn't fair. He dressed quickly but stopped when he saw himself in the mirror. He didn't know how Victor did it but the suit fit him like a glove. The black was sleek and crisp, clearly new. And the way it hugged his body was everything. Otabek stepped out, looking as shocked as he felt. "How did you..." Victor beamed. That was much better. He grabbed Otabek's hand, pulling him to the centre of the room before circling him, inspecting him in every way. "Much better, your other one was fine, but I'm afraid fine won't cut it tonight, not against our boys," he said coming to a stop. "More importantly, how do you feel?" He asked looking him square in the eye. "I want you to feel confident, powerful, beautiful," he said nodding. True, Otabek needed his shoes and to do his hair, but he was going to look great. 

Otabek looked up into Victor's gaze and gulps. it was intense. His eyes were so blue and open, Otabek saw everything he was feeling. This incredibly handsome man clearly saw him as beautiful. Saw him as handsome. Otabek stood a bit straighter with a flush of confidence rushes through him. "I feel great," he answered finally, a smile on his lips. "Thank you." he runs his fingers through his hair, taking a step back.Victor saw the confidence fill him, and it was wonderful. He loved building people up like this, special people, ones he cared about them. "I should do my hair. do you by chance have a pair of magic shoes too? my old shoes would probably make you start crying". "Don't worry, I got you," he said with a bright smile, pulling away and pulling some shoes out of the bag. "You will wear those, and now for your hair," he said pulling him into the bathroom. He pulled out some products for his hair, warming up his hands before going to town with styling. He was going to make Otabek feel amazing. Soon enough Otabek's hair was slicked back and styled perfectly, making his face look strong and handsome. He turned Otabek to the mirror with a smile. "What do you think?" 

He wasn't used to being this pampered. Normally he had to be the one doing the pampering. While Victor though he was allowed to feel small, relaxed and feel taken care of. Otabek shut his eyes as Victor worked with his hair, opening them at the end to find a new man. Damn, he looked good. "Can you dress me every day?" He laughs looking at his hair from all angles so he can see just how good he looked, "No, but ill teach you" he laughed brightly, loving the way Otabek was checking himself out. Otabek stood after that and hugged Victor, for once thankful for his height, and tucked his head in under Victor's chin. "Thank you." He smiles before stretching up and boldly giving Victor a soft kiss. Victor's eyes widened. He let Otabek pull away, looking down at Otabek's sweet face. He was trying. He gave him a warm smile, hugging him closer before gently kissing Otabek's cheek. He was so sweet. He wanted him to take his time, he wasn't going to push it. As much as he wanted to grip his chin and kiss him properly, he wanted the little Kazakh to take his time, and warm up to him properly. He was a gentleman. 

Otabek was glad Victor didn't do anything more than hug him back. He just wanted to thank him not start something up. He pressed into the cheek kiss. This was really nice actually. Otabek stepped back after that and straightened his suit. "Alright, it's your turn now. I wanna watch you dress up." Otabeks smile was very handsome. It was a shame the kid didn't smile more on the ice and in public, he was so attractive. He laughed, "you want to watch?" he asked stepping back and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Otabek's smile was so sweet. He wanted him to smile more. "Well you know I like being watched," he said with a smirk and a wink. He was such a flirt. He made a show of undressing just to make a point, before quickly pulling on his suit, and fixing his hair. He was enjoying his time with Otabek, he was glad he was here. 

Otabek's ears had turned pink as he watched Victor and chuckled back. It’s so odd to see this living legend act like nothing but a teenager. His suit was a dark grey that made his hair shine, a light blue tie strung around his neck to make his eyes even more brilliant. Victor was so handsome. His hair was quick to style, taking the hairspray and Victor's careful fingers without fighting. Otabek grinned as Victor turned with a flourish. “Very nice, there’s a reason you’re the best dressed at all events.” 

Victor smiled as he turned back to Otabek, "Yes that is true, however, you might have to fight Chris or Pichit for that, or maybe even Mila, they don't go down without a fight" he said with a wink. He moved over to his stuff before making sure he had everything he needed. "Now, is all this ok to stay here tonight? I assume we will go back to our place and we can fetch them in the morning" he said standing back up. “Yeah, I don’t see why not.” Otabek shrugged crossing the room to get the door for Victor. “Guess it’s time to go get the boys.” He smiled letting Victor exit first before letting himself out of the room. It didn’t take them long to get back to the house, both of them itching to see their boys. It was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all again! I hope you like this one! I really like having beka and Victor together, they are sweet!
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	17. They are Ready!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the boys are back together! and its time to head for the date!

They weren't surprised to find that the boys weren’t waiting for them by the time they got back. They were both taking there sweet time getting ready. It’s another fifteen minutes before Yuuri and Yurio walk out but they couldn’t say they were disappointed in the slightest. Victor had found himself sitting in his favourite chair, waiting for their inevitable dramatic entrance, and they looked stunning. They both walked out looking sultry and perfect, ready to absolutely wreck them both. 

Yuuri went to Victor while Yurio stepped towards Otabek, shocked he looked so good. He was used to Victor dressing up but seeing Otabek properly dressed... He looked amazing. "Beka... You look great" he told him with a bright smile. "Victor picked just the right suit" he praised, tugging lightly on Otabek's jacket. Otabek, however, was in complete shock, not having expected them just so dressed up. His mind was just filled with how sinfully gorgeous in all aspects, and holy hell their legs. 

Finally, he reacted, stopping the blush from reaching his cheeks. "You... You do too" he stutters before looking over at the other beauty that was Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri kissed Victor pleased, pressing up against him. "hi" he smiled, hands-on Victor's lapels and eyes narrowed with a focused gaze. Yuuri could feel Otabek's eyes on him and it sent a softest shiver down his spine. "You did it again. Otabek looks hot." he purred, purposely refusing to turn and look at Otabek. Otabek wasn't ready for all of this. 

Victor smirked, putting his hands on Yuuri's hips, "I do good work, but he is a beautiful canvas." "you look amazing love," he said deeply before briefly kissing his lips, taking his time to be as dramatic as they felt. He was fully aware that Yuuri was putting on a show for Otabek, and he was fine with that. Yuuri loved the attention. Both Yuri's did, Yuuri was just subtler about it. 

Yurio smiled at the way Otabek stared at Yuuri, leaning up closer and trying not to laugh at the blush that appeared. "Momma's pretty right? He looks so good all dressed up... and thigh highs suit him" he said with a hum. "They don't look that good on me... not when I'm dolled up, they look good on anyone when they are the only thing you are wearing," he said nonchalantly. Yuuri giggled against Victor's lips and slid both hands up to curl around his neck. He pulls Victor close and dips back with the deep extravagant kiss. he melts in Viktor's arms, tempted even to lift a leg onto his hip. When they broke apart for air Yuuri turned his head to look at Otabek, still in Victor's dip. "Hey there handsome, you clean up well." Otabek flushed darker. God, this wasn't fair at all in any way shape or form. He looked down back at Yurio, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "you look beautiful in anything." Yurio flushed a bit, Otabek making his stomach flutter "I look beautiful out of everything too" he said with a smirk, turning to kiss him quickly. 

"Victor, where are you taking us?" Yurio asked suddenly, rounding on the older man. "Calm down kitten, you will see" Victor replied, kissing Yuuri's neck. Yuri felt his stomach tighten. Everyone was staring at Yuuri and it made him a little antsy, he didn't know why, but it made him want to yell. Then Otabek hugged him and kissed his cheek, making his stomach settle. He was ok. Victor smiled and pulled Yuuri back up, before swinging the keys around his fingers. "Alright, we all look stunning, are we all ready to go?" 

On Victor's cue, Yuuri takes the keys and matches out. Sparkling heels clicking on the floor. As he leads them out. “Alright boys don’t worry, I’m dd tonight.” He gives a look at Victor. “That means you and Otabek can drink not Yuri.” Yuuri knew that the drinking age in Russia was different, and that Yuri would definitely try to drink, and that Victor would definitely try to help. He didn’t exactly like that fact. Yuri giggled at the statement, rolling his eyes. Victor winked at Yurio, and he smiled. Both of them knowing that they weren't going to listen to Yuuri. He wouldn’t be able to stop him. If he stopped Victor from getting him drinks he would get someone else to buy it. 

"Let's go!" Yurio said excitedly before pulling Otabek out of the car, Victor leading Yuuri out with a warm smile. Victor was very happy to see their little family going on a proper date. it was going to be so much fun. Otabek was a little nervous for the outing. He wanted this to go well for all of them. The group vibe was so warm and happy he didn’t want to mess that up somehow. Yuri and himself sat in the back with Yuuri driving and Victor in shotgun. They held hands in the middle immediately. Yuuri smiling at the touch and pulling out of the driveway one-handed like a pro. Otabek put his arm around Yurio as they headed off smiling to himself. This would be a nice first run. It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry I haven't updated sooner! I want to update more regularly but life is life! Thank you for sticking with me and thank you for all the comments! it's the main reason I'm able to come back and write more for you all!!! 
> 
> Thank you, everyone!!!!
> 
> <3<3


	18. The Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so i know i said this chapter would be very long, but i lied. I decided to divide the future bits into two chapters untill they leave, sooo... more content??? Hope you enjoy!

Yurio cuddled into Otabek's side as they drove, enjoying the energy that was buzzing in the car. Yuuri took them to what looked like a high-end nightclub. The bouncer out the front kept out a line of rowdy people, all thinking themselves better than the next. It also had valet, which was one of the reasons they came here. “Come on boys let’s get dancing,” Yuuri said leading them all into the club, Victor proudly showing off his family as they moved past the line. They didn’t need to wait, and the people who did stared at them in both awe and jealousy. 

Once inside Victor kissed Yuuri's cheek and left for the bar, looking to get them all their first drinks. Yurio grabbed Otabek and Yuuri's hands, laughing as he pulled both of them onto the floor. They all looked fantastic, and he knew Yuuri looked even better when he moved. He wanted everyone to enjoy themselves tonight. Otabek stumbled after the pair, more unbalanced in his dress shoes than the other two in heels. He stuffed down the nerves in his chest and focused on the blonde that was currently pressing himself up against him. Otabek was grateful that Yurio was taking the lead, he didn’t know if he was ready for Yuuri quite yet, and he sure as hell wasn't ready to watch Yuri grind on Yuuri. 

Otabek danced with Yuri smiling, holding the boy's hips and enjoying the way he moves, the soft curve of his hips and the not too subtle way the other pressed their hips together. Yuuri smiled at them and smirked as a nameless stranger came up to him. With confidence and suave, he starts to dance with him, rolling and grinding his hips in ways that made his body look hotter than ever. The man wasted no time in touching him and holding the swell of his hips. Trailing on his thighs and dancing over the tops of his thigh highs. Hot. Yurio was quite happy to have Beka's attention, hands on his body and smile lighting up his face. But then his eyes fell on Yuuri grinding up with some random and his jealousy flared. He spun in Beka's arms, keeping his hands on him before pulling Yuuri's hand, pulling him from the random to dance with them. 

Yuuri fell at the sharp tug on his hand, stumbling right between the pair. “He doesn’t get you,” Yurio said bluntly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Yuuri smiled softly, having forgotten for a moment that it wasn’t just a night out with Victor. He couldn’t just go for shock value and jealousy. His baby was here. He stops to take Yuri's jaw and give him a deep tender kiss. “I’m sorry darling, I just didn’t want Beka to be overwhelmed, thought you needed some space.” He kisses his cheek. “My mistake.” Yuuri then moved his hands down to Yurio's hips, spinning him around and starting to dance happily, willing Yurio to let go and enjoy the fun. 

Victor came onto the floor a few moments later, handing a drink to Otabek to help him relax. He had his own drink, and sipped it, not giving it to either of the Yuri's, Yuuri was designated driver tonight, and Yuri wouldn’t start until Yuuri was distracted when he couldn’t pin who was getting the blonde drinks. Otabek gladly took the drink from his hand and took a swig. Damn, he needed that tonight. With Yurio grinding on him like that, Yuuri looking like a sex goddess and Victor eyeing him up like candy Otabek's head was already starting to spin. 

Yurio moved in time with Yuuri, refusing to just be distracted, he was too sober for that. "He's fine, no one is allowed to touch you," he told him pouting for a moment, not liking the fact that Yuuri had let someone else touch him like that. Who cared if Otabek was overwhelmed, he would be fine in the end, his momma wasn’t to be touched by creepy strangers. Yuuri smirks at his words and takes Yuri's hands, placing them right above his thigh highs, before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “If he can't touch will you?” He purrs dancing up close on Yurio now, teasing his baby in ways he knows just drive him wild. 

Otabek ogles them, gulping as Yurio's hands get placed right under his dresses skirt. Holy fuck that was hot. Victor smirked at the dancing pair, before he grabbed Otabek's hand, leading him to a table to let him breathe, Yurio wasn't letting Yuuri go for a while, and he wanted at least someone else to know where their table would be. "How are you feeling? Overwhelmed?" he asked sitting down and putting the drinks on the table. "Take a breather and a drink while you can" Victor advised, taking another sip of his drink. “Yeah just... do they know how hot they are?” Otabek almost choked out, and it wasn’t a false statement either. They had the eyes of almost every single male in the joint."Yes, yes they do" Victor laughed. "They like showing off, and Yuuri loves the attention, it's his eros mode, loves to come out in times like this," he said with a smile. "But, they won't bite, not unless you ask them too. Drink up, you're going to have a wild night tonight" he offered, "I suspect Yuuri will target you, and Yurio will let him. Yuuri likes your attention, and wants to know you, and Yurio wants Yuuri distracted enough that he can drink, therefore, you are the centre" 

Yuri had lit up at the attention, his hands running along Yuuri's skin, moving softly to tease. "I would do so much more than touch if you would let me" he whispered to Yuuri, moving in time with him. He knew Yuuri wouldn't let him do much in public, but flirting never harmed anyone. Yuuri laughed, the warmth of Yurio's hands making him itch to go further. "oh yeah? such big words." he purred, turning in Yurio's arms to grind back against him. despite their height, Yuuri still managed to rock against him with the beat. He moaned softly at his own actions, taking note of everybody watching him. "Come on baby, show these guys who momma belongs to." He purred, making Yurio shiver. "Your mine. All mine. And no one here can touch you" Yurio whispered, pulling Yuuri back so he could kiss his neck. 

Otabek lets out a laugh at Victor's words. So blunt with the words. "Good to know." He replied as Victor told him that he would be Yuuri's target tonight. That was a lot of man to handle. He could barely handle Yurio during their first time. He'd cum early again, he's sure. Otabek took a large swig of the burning drink and sighed. He was sure he was going to die. Victor laughed. "Don't fret, just enjoy, Yuuri knows what he wants, and what to do" he said from behind his glass, watching the lovely pair on the floor. He couldn't wait till later, but there was so much fun in the anticipation. 

"Your's baby." Yuuri gave back, letting their dance bring in a crowd. Yuuri ended up turning around once more and kissing Yurio, one gorgeous leg up on his hip as he attempts to suck Yuri's soul straight out of his mouth. Yurio was instantly lost in the kiss. He rocked his hips up to Yuuri's, holding the leg around him, completely enthralled by his momma. Otabek was sweating from the booth, having finished his first drink already and was nursing his next. He watched the two dolled up boys with tipsy hazed eyes, focused solely on the movements of two pretty skaters. 

Yuuri soon backed Yurio all the way up to their booth, lifting him onto the table and laying hip out over the shiny surface. This was what Yurio loved about being in this club. It was freeing, no one cared what they did, and if anything, they enjoyed the sight. They hadn't had a drop to drink and yet Yuuri was climbing on top of him, making a spectacle out of themselves. Their lips parted with a smack and Yuuri leaned up to kiss Victor dirtily as greeting. "Enjoying the show Beka?" He asked, turning to him, smoky eyes lidded and lusty, body dripping with sex appeal as he hovers over a blissed out Yurio. 

Victor smiled as Yuuri showed off. The games had started. Yurio has completely checked out, eyes glossed over as he panted up to Yuuri. “I’m sure he is love, why don’t you torture just one of them and let the other breathe for a while?” Victor asked Yuuri smoothly. Yurio whined, not wanting the attention to stop. Beka nodded softly, eyes doing sprints between the two beauties before him. He didn’t know where to look, but everywhere was mind blowing. 

Yuuri pushed back his hair before looking back at Victor. "But playing with both of them is so much fun." he giggled leaning down and nuzzling into Yurio's neck. “Be good for momma and play with daddy ok? I’m gonna have some fun with Beka bear.” He smirks before getting off of Yurio, a sharp turn and he’s crawling into Otabek's lap. Yurio smiled to himself before slipping off the table and sliding into Victor's lap. "Hi daddy" he whispered to him with a smile, tugging on Victor's jacket. 

Otabek couldn’t stop staring. The lace under their skirts, their voices filled with love, and the sensual crawl Yuuri made over to him. It was sinful, and it gave him goosebumps. Before he knew what was happening he had a lap of what was truly the sexiest man alive. Yuuri smiled and leaned into Beka, watching the way he shivered. "Hi there Beka... " he whispered, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck. "Havin fun?" he asked with a lusty smile.


	19. Yurio and Victor's night in town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Im so sorry its taken so long for an update. Life got really bad for a bit, just a snapshot idea, my dogs gone blind, my rabbit died and my cat has cancer, so its been a bit difficult to actually find motivation! 
> 
> hope you dont mind, but this isnt going to be stopped any time soon!

Victor grinned at his husband, who had started leading Otabek away to the dance floor. He could tell that Yuuri was excited, he had been staring at Otabek all night. He wouldn’t be complaining, Yurio had listened right away and soon the boy in the little black dress was on his lap and purring to him like the kitten he was. "Hi there baby, Did momma get you all riled?" Victor asked, smirk on his lips as he moved into mouth soft kisses on the blonde’s neck. Yurio smiled brightly as Victor started to attack his skin, his breath hitching as he leaned up to meet the kisses. "Yeah huh" he breathed, pulling his hands up to Victor's hair, "But momma is playing with Beka now, which means I'm all yours," he said tugging him away from his neck with a smirk. He kneeled up in Victor’s lap, knees set either side of his legs and hands still buried in the silver hair, pulling Victor’s head back so he could look down to Victor. "Now are you gonna buy me a drink or am I gonna have to earn it?" 

Victor smirked at the answer. Yurio was never simple, he was always feisty, and when it was just him and his baby, Yurio’s attitude returned full force, no Momma to reign him in. It was ok, he loved the challenge, the game that came with his little kitten’s fight, and seeing him slowly give way to him. However, there was nothing like having Yurio drop his sass and want his daddy's company. He knew it was just hard for Yurio to be away from Yuuri, and that Yurio loved him all the same, but it was very nice stealing his attention away from Yuuri just for a little bit. Victor hummed, tugging his head lightly in Yurio’s hands, feeling the tension the younger had, keeping his hair tight in his fingers. He let his hands wander up Yurio’s sides, up to his hips as he pretended to weigh his options. Suddenly he pulled Yuri down into his lap, making the other gasp and loosen his hold on his hair. Victor leaned in, letting Yuri buy into the anticipation before growling out “earn it.”

Yurio smirked at Victor’s words, letting a small shiver run down his back, spreading his legs and sliding down to rest flush in Victor's lap. His dress was riding up his thighs, heels clicking against the table as he started his show. "Gladly" he whispered in his ear, rocking his hips forward before he bit onto Victor's ear lightly. Yurio loved the game. Both knew what they liked. They loved the power play, seeing who would come out on top, best the other and get the reward they sought. He started to kiss down Victor’s neck, nudging his chin up so he would tip his head back. Victor let his head fall back to the couch, following his little kitten’s commands and let Yuri earn his way to a drink. His thumbs stroked Yurio's hips and he guided him in his grinding, angling his hips just so they lined up perfectly. "Good boy." he purred, moving one hand down the youngers thigh to let his singers play at the edge of his dress. Yuri kept his lips kissing along his skin, making small nips as he pleased. "You did a very good job dressing up. makes me want to show you off." Victor praised, slowly guiding his fingers up under the black fabric that hid his kitten’s skin from him. 

Yuri hummed happily against Victor’s skin, moaning at the grinding and the praise. He hadn't played with Daddy for a while, he had missed it. He kissed his way back up his neck, whispering a "Thank you daddy" into his ear, letting little huffs and moans come out with each grind. He loved riling his daddy up, never playing fair. He could tell Victor didn’t mind, he could feel how much he was enjoying this anyway. He nipped at Victor’s ear, letting his eyes wander past the silver hair to spy a half-full glass of something he was sure was delicious, that he also knew was the glass of one Otabek Altin. He smirked to himself and let out little moans as he moved his free hand slip behind him and pick up Otabek's half empty glass, bringing it around behind Victor so he wouldn't see. "You wanna show me off? I'll do whatever you want..." he teased before kissing his jaw.

Victor enjoyed every moment of Yuri’s attention, every kiss, touch and moan. However, he heard a clink of a glass and knew Yurio had taken a drink. Victor smirked and moved up to his ear. "I do, but I can’t show off naughty boys who drink before they've earned it," he grinned and nibbled his ear, hands coming to his ass and gripping hard. Yuri’s smirk fell, almost pouting that the other had caught him before he had even taken a sip. "I think I might have to give you a spanking. Do you need a spanking baby?"

That brightened the other up. Yurio laughed breathily, leaning into Victor's hands. "But daddy, I haven't had anything to drink yet" he said with the most innocent voice he can manage. "But I guess I can't call myself good... I did borrow Otabek's drink, not that I've had it yet" smirk growing wide on his lips. "I think I need to make up for it.... I think I need a spanking" he whispered needily, rocking into Victor’s strong hands. Victor chuckled and with sudden power he gave a swat to the right side of Yuri's wiggling ass. “You’re a naughty boy thinking you could get away with that.” He growled to the blonde, making him gasp. "I’m sorry daddy." Yurio whispered, letting his arms move up and drape around Victor's neck. He pushed his hips back, leaning into his hand. "Punish me? more?" he asked with a breathy voice, eyes wide and innocent, only Victor could see the lust hidden behind them.

“You know you’re not supposed to like your punishments.” Victor chuckled, giving another firm hand to his ass but this time on the other cheek. “But you don’t care do you baby?” He purred, kissing behind his ear, "I like them anyway" Yurio breathed, kissing Victor's neck before Victor's hand came down in two more firm spanks, making Yurio moan lewdly. If the club wasn’t so loud and crowded, Victor may have worried that they would cause a scene. Yurio wasn’t exactly subtle. But this wasn’t the first time they had fooled around at a club, and it wouldn’t be the last. “What do you say baby, four more?” Victor asked with a purr, "Four more Daddy, please" Yurio moaned, rocking back again, “Four more, and then I can have a drink?" he asked with a smirk, pulling back and pressing his forehead to Victor's. He wanted his prize. Victor knew he was going to cave, and Yuri knew that too. This was all just foreplay for later. 

Victor grunted as the sweet moans spilled into his ear. God his baby was hot. It had been far too long since he’s had some alone time with his baby boy. “You can get a drink after four more and you give me a kiss.” He mumbles landing the first of four hard spanks to his ass, Yurio nodding as he spoke and moaning as the hand landed on his ass. "Yes Daddy" Yurio moaned out, clinging to Victor as his skin tingled. “And count them.” Victor added, a smirk on his lips as he saw the pleasure and pain spark over his baby’s face. Yurio stared back into his eyes defiantly, starting to pant. 

“One Daddy” he said clear and strong. It was stinging just slightly, Victor never pulled his hits, but it would be just that much sweeter in the end. Yuri could always tell when the next hit was coming, Victor would stroke his ass smoothly and sweetly, trying to lull him into comfort. Then his palm would lift of just slightly, only to be followed by a lightning-quick smack with not even time to blink between the movements. The second hit came quickly, a small gasp falling from his lips, followed by “Two, Daddy” stated with just a little waver. Four was nothing for him, he had gone far longer with far more hits, but he could already feel the slight sting of tears in his eyes. 

Victor savored the third hit. Landing it right where he would sit, and making sure Yuri would feel it in the morning. Yuri would have to sit on it for the rest of the night, remember that exact moment. Yuri knew it too and sparks shot straight to his cock, already starting to strain in his panties. His eyes fluttered and he called out a “Three Daddy”, making Victor groan at the sight and sound of his kitten coming undone, just by a few swats to his ass.

After the fourth, he was rock hard under his skirt, the stinging on his ass pushing him further and the small little tears fell off his lashes. And he had just earned his drink. "Did I do good daddy?" he asked sweetly, batting his eyes to his daddy. Victor kissed his cheeks, catching the little tears that sat on his cheeks before tipping his head up and taking the kiss that he had been promised. Yurio moaned loud and hard into the kiss, messy and careless as Victor roughly groped his ass. They were both panting and hard as Victor pulled away. “Very good baby boy, you can have the rest of Beka’s drink and I’ll go order you your own” Victor said with a proud smile and a kiss to the cheek.

“Thankyou daddy, I love you so much” he told him sweetly before throwing back what was left of Otabek’s drink. He had been drinking for years, he was a pro at this point. Yuuri may not want him to, but he had been drinking since before he met Yuuri, and he wasn’t stopping now. He placed the now empty glass on the table, before stealing the rest of Victor’s, sculling it before Victor could stop him. “Looks like we both need a refill daddy” he said innocently, placing the glass back to the table.

Victor could only laugh. Yuri was going to get wasted tonight. He kissed his cheek and moved to his ear to murmur a joyful “I love you kitten” before kissing down his neck once more. “Refills it is. What do you want baby?” he asked gently running his hands along his ass. “The strongest, and or, the most expensive drink I can get,” Yuri said with a laugh, rocking his hips down before pulling Victor into a heated kiss. He let Victor get lost in the kiss before he pulled back again, “and make it a double.”

Victor laughed hard, Yuri had such expensive tastes. But this is what he got for spoiling the boy. He stole one more kiss from the cocky blonde before pushing him off his lap to the seat next to him, relishing in the slight flinch he saw from the boy. Yuri grinned brightly, feeling the drinks already seeping into his system. Victor quickly made his way to the bar and got them both two of their strongest shots. He was cutting Yurio off after this, but he would get him the sweet frozen drinks he was so fond of afterwards, just without the alcohol. He wouldn’t notice, he would be too drunk after just this.

Victor returned to the table with the drinks, Yurio instantly sitting up and reaching up for the drink. “Shots? Fun” Yurio said with a grin, “You trying to get me drunk or something?” he asked with a bright laugh as the other sat down. Victor hummed happily as he watched the other shot the alcohol down, followed by the raspy gasp that followed and the hair spinning as Yuri shook his head, it was a strong drink. Victor settled down next to the blonde, throwing back his own drink and putting the glass away before taking Yuri back into his lap.

Yuri easily moved into Victor’s lap, feeling loose and happy. He was loving the attention, and was slowly getting drunk enough to solely focus on his daddy, and not anything, or anyone else. Which was rare for their little baby. “You know it’s been a long time since I’ve had you all to myself” Victor hummed, running his fingers up and down his back, and his lips up his neck. “Maybe I should start punishing you more if you’re gonna keep picking Momma over me” Victor said teasingly. 

Yuri was almost shocked at the comment, but the alcohol in his system pushed him to gloss over the pang. “You can punish me any time” he purred, not really paying attention to the pout that still fell on his lips. “But momma’s momma. You tellin me I should love momma less?” Yuri fired back, is fuzzy mind feeling proud that he could find a sarcastic comment. Victor only smirked at the comment, chuckling with Yuri as he tried to win the little game he had started. It was cute. Yuri couldn’t even make a good come back any more, no matter how smart drunk Yuri thought he was.  
Yuri was so sweet when he was drunk. He would swing between cocky and confident, to seductive, to his small little sweet kitten. Victor hummed and shook his head, holding Yuri’s hips nice and close as he kissed his jaw. “No, that’s not what I said” he reprimanded, Yuri’s brow falling just slightly, but still eyes glossing over as he kissed and teased. “You show momma all your love all the time. And im over here getting the cold shoulder… I don’t want you to love momma less. I want you to show me more love…” he said swapping sides with his kisses. “Unless you don’t love me any more…” he paused his kisses, his hands holding his hips still. “Are Beka and momma all you need now?” he asked coming back to look at his eyes.

He was met with wide eyes. Yuri’s mind slowly processing the idea that his daddy might think he didn’t love him anymore. The panic hit him, his face filling with fear, “NO!” he said urgently, “No no no, I need you too! I love you, I always need you” he said nodding, drunkenly hoping that Victor would believe him. Victor knew it was mean, but Yurio was just so adorable when he pouted. “I love you” Yuri said softly, thumping his forehead against Victor’s chin. “Don’t wanna loose you… I need you too” he said tugging lightly at Victor’s Jacket. 

“Need me? That’s so sweet baby I’m glad you do” Victor cooed softly, tipping Yurio’s chin up and kisses his nose. “I love you too baby” he told him gently before smothering Yurio in kisses, trying to wipe away any trace of the panic he had put in him. Yuri relaxed in his arms, cuddling into him and reassuring himself that his daddy loved him. “You should show me how much you love me” Victor purred into Yuri’s ear, kissing his cheek softly as he felt Yuri shiver. He liked that idea. Drunk Yuri really liked that idea. 

Victor smirked, looking over to the dance floor, spying Yuuri and Otabek on the dance floor, more specifically, Otabek pushing Yuuri up against the wall. Two seconds away from fucking. They should probably leave soon. Yuri leaned forward to kiss him, he wanted to show his daddy he loved him. He had loved him first after all. Victor accepted the kiss happily. It had been a long time since Yurio had only focused on him. He ran his fingers up under Yuri’s dress, inching higher and higher with each circle they drew. His fingers brushed the edge of Yuri’s panties, feeling the fabric move. Yuri was excited. He should probably do something.

He didn’t get the chance to however, as Yuuri was suddenly slammed down on the table, Otabek over the top of him and kissing Yuuri’s neck, purring deeply in his ear. Yuuri’s eyes were glossed over but full of lust and fire. “Oh hi love” Victor said simply, holding his drunk kitten up as he span around, wide-eyed. “Momma! Are you havin a good night?” Yurio asked sweetly. “Baby, I think its time to leave” Victor chuckled into Yurio’s ear, kissing his cheek and sliding him into the booth next to him. “Yuuri, could you get the car? I think its time to head off”.


	20. Yuuri and Otabek's night at the club

Otabek couldn't fully process what was actually happening right now. One moment he's watching his two boyfriends make out on the table, the next Yuuri had crawled into his lap, his thick warm thighs straddling his hips and hugging him to his body. Holy fuck. "Hi there Beka... " Yuuri whispered to him, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck. "Havin fun?" he asked with a lusty smile. "Uh... yeah. Tons of fun," he stammered, eyes a bit wide as his hands itch at his sides. Yurio was wonderful. He was his first love, his first time, and god he loved everything about him. But Yuuri, there was something completely different about Yuuri. It was that night and day that you saw on and off the ice. That eros that seeped out of him and drew you in. It was all directed completely at Otabek, and he could only really think of one thing. He wanted to touch him. 

Yuuri all but purred at the stuttering that came from the other. Otabek looked like a startled deer, completely unaware of exactly what was happening. For Yuuri, he was more than ok to show him exactly what was going on. "Good... I'm glad you are enjoying yourself" he said running his hands down Beka's arms, pulling Otabek's hands up onto his hips. Otabek's heart almost stopped. Alright, and we are touching now. Yuuri's hips were wider than Yurio's, full and strong. Not as soft as Yuri, but a much better handful. "But isn't sitting just a bit boring? wouldn't you rather go dancing with me?" Yuuri asked sweetly, watching the way Otabek’s thoughts clearly flicked over his face. 

Otabek almost choked on the air and nodded dumbly. Yeah dancing would be so good right now. To have Yuuri grinding up on him, fuck that'd be so nice. Yuuri smiled and nodded Otabek clearly liked what he could see. He couldn’t wait to bring him out of his shell, make him loose control and feel free. "Good boy" he purred, slowly slipping off his lap and taking his hands. "Come on then" he said pulling him onto the floor. 

Otabek followed like a puppy, the hand holding his warm and strong, but delicate. He couldn’t help but watch the way Yuuri’s hips swung, they were hypnotizing. By no accident either. Yuuri made sure every movement he made was perfect, enticing enough to make Beka focus only on him, and nothing else. And by the time they reached the floor he was sure he had succeeded. 

He spun around pulling Otabek's hands to his hips, pushing his back into Otabek’s chest and grinding into him without hesitation. "Dont be shy" he called over his shoulder, eyes full of lust and excitement. He knew what he wanted, and he was very comfortable with just taking it, or in this case, guiding Otabek to where they both wanted to be. Otabek slowly gained control of himself and soon he was pulling Yuuri's hips back into him, moaning softly as finally he was pressed against that ass that had been teasing him. It should be illegal how Yuuri moved. It was surreal, Yuuri moved with a confidence that was so different to Yurio’s. Yuuri had a calm control that was so comforting, but an excitement that exuded from him. 

Yuuri smiled as he rocked and ground into the other. Otabek was slowly getting confidence. He let the music take him, rocking them back and forth in time with the music, letting them set a slow and dirty pace. His hands moved back, teasing down Otabek’s neck and down his own arms, onto Otabek’s. Otabek’s fingers tightened on his hips, slowly picking up more control of the movements. He found he could breathe, focus, and enjoy the time he had pressed against the beautiful man in his arms.

The song changed and Yuuri smiled, before spinning around and wrapping an arm around his neck, bringing them nice and close. He found himself face to face with Otabek, smirking as he let his breath fly across the others skin. Otabek was hot, and he was fully intending to play as much as he could. Every little touch was a temptation, pushing him further into wanting everything this night could give them.

Otabek was finding that dancing was definitely his forte. He kept up with Yuuri and his movements very well. Holding him to his body in all the right places to let him move but keep him close. He rocked with the rhythm, aiding him in the spin as he yanks those hips right back into him through the grip on his ass. He could tell that Yuuri was a hellcat. Something you wouldn’t be able to see from just the outside. It was in his eyes, burning him, devouring him. But he kept up. He wanted to be devoured, and he wanted to take Yuuri with him.

"You're an excellent dancer," Otabek murmured, his height surprisingly not making this awkward. Their faces still close, and their bodies still molded together. They moved with the music, letting everything move and slide together, but their eyes never left each other’s. Yuuri smiled, "So are you, you dance dirty with many people or are you just gifted?" he asked with a smirk, reveling in the way his fingers pressed into his skin. "Just a few" Otabek returned, the drinks he had earlier, calming his nerves and letting himself smirk back. This was nice. Yuuri was gorgeous, he moved beautifully, and strangely enough this didn’t feel weird at all. 

One of Yuuri’s hands came up to take Otabek's chin, pulling him into a kiss quickly. He wasn't about to pretend like this wasn’t where this was going, and Otabek had no complaints. They slotted their lips together perfectly, finding every kiss and movement perfectly in time with the song. Otabek took this as permission to slip his hands around to his ass and grip him. Squeezing the soft flesh through his dress as they kissed. Yuuri let his own hands trail down to Otabek's, pulling them down until they met his bare thigh just above his thigh highs. He pulled back from the kiss with a smirk, leaning up to his ear. "Don't be shy now" he reminded him lustily, hitching his leg up over Otabek's hip.

It was so different with Yuuri. Yurio was wonderful in all his own rights but... Yuuri was bold and confident. The way he commanded his attention. No one could look away when Yuuri wanted the spot light. It was one of the hottest things he’s ever witnessed, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t just the alcohol talking. Otabek hummed softly, running his hand up the thigh that was now wrapped around his hip. “Who said I was shy?” He purrs back, sliding his hand back up but this time far enough he reached under his skirt to the edge of his panties, gently stroking and teasing his skin. 

Yuuri smiled, feeling the adrenaline running through his veins. This was what he wanted. Otabek wasn’t holding back now, seeking new ground and making his own advances. And his fingers at his panties felt fucking great. He leaned back, making Otabek dip him as he pulled him into another kiss. Otabek was beautiful. He rocked his hips up to Otabek, thankful that he was strong. He moved with the music, making every movement strong and purposeful.

They moved like water. Yuuri rolling against him, the music pumping in the air. Their lips pressed together in eager abandon. They were basically dry humping in the middle of a dance floor while making out, and Yuuri treated it like it was normal. With Yuuri it felt normal. It was incredible. Otabek growled softly, his mind was spinning, heart pounding. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted too. One of Yuuri's hands slipped up under Otabek's shirt, feeling his way up muscle that he had yet to play with. He easily rocked his hips to Otabek, unashamedly grinding them together as Otabek felt up his thighs. They were quickly losing time to the music.

With careful timed steps Otabek gets them worked back to wall. Taking a bit of control and lifting Yuuri off the ground. Settling Yuuri’s hips in line with his own made their heights more manageable and Otabek took his chance to find Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri groaned, burying his hands in Otabek’s hair. He wrapped his legs tight around the Kazakh, keeping them close as he started to grind them together. His skirt fell to the sides as his thighs were shown off to the world, the only thing keeping his modesty was Otabeks own body. Yuuri brought one hand down from Beka’s hair, pulling some buttons free so he could feel up the other. Otabek wanted to moan, but his words died on his tongue. Hands groping soft flesh and tender muscle. This was fucking hot. 

“That’s it Beka- fuck I can’t wait for you to fuck me” Yuuri groaned out, rocking their hips together. “You’re gonna be all mine tonight, I can’t wait, and from the feel of it, neither can you” he purred, grinding them together extra hard, feeling the other throbbing in his pants. Otabek could only groan, his hands on Yuuri’s thighs reaching high to play with the thin edges of Yuuri’s panties. Simply taking what he wanted to feel. 

Yuuri purred and rocked his hips into Otabek’s hands. The feeling of Otabek’s fingers dancing across his lingerie made his skin heat up. His own hands abandoned their positions and slipped down the back of Otabek's pants. "Come on baby, show me how bad you want me" he growled, fingers dancing under the rim of Beka’s underwear. "You wanna take me here? right on the dance floor?" Yuuri asked devilishly. It was a tease, but to be fair, it wasn’t like he hadn’t done something like that before. Otabek grunts softly at his words, rolling and rocking back on to him. He wanted to take him so bad. It looked like he was in control but really Yuuri had all the power. He was nothing against him. He moans deeply and tucks his head into Yuuri’s neck. “Fuck I want you so bad right now.”

Yuuri groaned, running his hands through Otabek’s hair. “You want me?” Yuuri panted back, “Im all yours tonight” he promised, pulling him up to kiss him hard. He wanted this, if they had prepared for this he might have just said fuck it and told Beka to fuck him right here. Otabek dominated the kiss, feeling himself get lost in Yuuri, the promise of everything he was, that was his tonight, it was a dream. One hand left the panties to cup his cheek, pinning him fully against the wall. The other hand pushed around, dipping into the panties and across Yuuri’s ass, gripping the flesh he had been tormented with all night. Tonight, this was his.

They broke apart to breathe, a blush fully settled on Yuuri’s cheeks as they moved together against the wall. Yuuri was done playing. He wanted Beka. “I think we need to get going, lest we end up naked on the dance floor” he purred into Otabek’s ear. Otabek grunted in response, far too wound up to fully process what he should say in response. Words eluded him when such a beautiful creature is in his arms. Otabek smoothly picked him up, showing the wonderful arm strength he had, and marched right over to their table. With a smooth motion he pins Yuuri to the table and gets up over him. “We could get naked here.” He smirks and comes down to kiss Yuuri again, kissing him deep and hard, letting the other taste the alcohol still on his tongue.

Yuuri broke away to breathe, letting himself slip and arching off the table into Otabek’s touch. It felt incredible to him. Otabek was his own brand of attractive, this rough domination that he just couldn’t get from Victor. Victor was refined, in control, he used intelligence and at times, his strength, but Otabek, he was raw power. Untrained, untamed, unrestricted. It was powerful. Otabek latched onto Yuuri’s neck, kissing and nipping and finding every little part he could to claim as his own. 

“Oh hi love” Victor called from the couch surrounding the table. His arms were full of their beautiful blonde baby, who quickly span around, wide eyed. “Momma! Are you havin a good night?” Yurio asked sweetly. “Hi Vitya” he replied with a smile before his jaw dropped, gasping as Otabek took a firm bite into his throat. “Fuck… I’m having a great night baby, how about you?” he asked, smiling at his boys, even through Otabek grinding and drilling pleasure into him.

“Baby, I think it’s time to leave” Victor chuckled holding Yurio steady. He kissed his cheek and slid him into the booth next to him. “Yuuri, could you get the car? I think it’s time to head off” Victor cooed softly, but Yurio would not be ignored. “Is Beka a good dancer momma, he’s really hot right?” he asked moving around to lean close into Yuuri. “You look really pretty…” he said leaning in closer to his momma. It is then that Yuuri noticed Yurio’s dilated pupils, and the extra glasses on the table. “Damn it Victor I told you no” He snapped at his husband, mad that he let his baby get drunk again.

He turned back to his little one and softened at the face of awe he found. He gave Otabek a smooth roll of his hips to keep him happy before cupping Yurio’s cheek. “Thankyou darling, he is very hot, you have great tastes” he said with a smile, gently moving to get Otabek to look up from his neck that was now thoroughly bruised.

Otabek looked up, still dazed and grinding desperately on Yuuri as he is made to look up at the pair. On Instinct he surged forward to kiss Yurio, moaning at the familiar feeling and lingering alcohol. Yurio’s mind went white, latching onto his Kazakh lover, kissing him deep and hard and needy. He wanted attention, he wanted pleasure, and Otabek seemed to be the only one trying to give it to him. Otabek broke the kiss, trying to force himself to limit his actions until they were in a safe place. 

Yurio whined at the loss, not happy that he got a taste and it was stolen away again. “You should listen to Victor, we need to get going.” Otabek told Yuuri, dark eyes burning into Yuuri’s. Yurio pouted, wanting to be in the middle of all that lust and love. Victor kissed his shoulder and whispered to him, “Its ok love, remember, you are mine tonight, let them have their fun”. Yurio nodded and leaned back into him, trying to be good for his daddy. Yuuri smiled at Otabek, cupping his cheek, “No, I wont listen to Victor… But ill listen to you” he breathed, nipping his lips before standing up. “Baby~ come follow momma” Yuuri called, holding out his hand for Yurio. Yurio leaned back into Victor, wobbly in his heels. He was meant to be Daddies tonight. He looked up to see Victor smiling down to him warmly, and he smiled back drunkenly. However, while he stared at his daddy, Yuri’s hand still reached out unconsciously to Yuuri, taking his hand, and Yuri looked thoroughly shocked at how that had happened. Victor laughed and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go get the car”.

Yuuri sent a heated glance to Otabek before pulling the drunken blonde out of the door. Otabek turned to Victor, shirt rumpled and jacket somehow missing, his eyes glossed over and ruffled hair. “What happened?” he choked out, trying to come back to reality. Victor laughed, standing up and clapping his hand onto Otabek’s shoulder. “You danced with Yuuri, you basically fucked him on the floor, and now we are going to the car, so we can go home, and you can fuck him into the bed” Victor said, his voice dropping from his happy voice to a deep purr. “Let’s go claim our prizes” he told him, starting to guide Otabek to the door of the club. 

Yuuri hummed happily as he lead Yurio to the car, “I have to hand it to you baby. Beka is quite the man.” He hums a soft wobble in his legs from the rush of adrenaline he felt with Otabek. He opened the door for Yurio, holding him upright as he smiled down to him, “You my little darling, need to get in the car now, and keep your seat belt buckled”, he cooed, helping him slip into the seat. Yurio whined as he sat down, the sting on his ass reminding him of his punishment. It made his skin sensitive, it put him on edge, and as Yuuri buckled him in he whined loudly, “But I wanna play momma… daddy is such a tease”. 

Yuuri took his chin with a grin, kissing the corner of his lips sweetly, “Trust me sweetie momma knows. You need to stay buckled though and be safe. It’s too dangerous for you to ride without one.”. He saw the other two walk through the door of the club, Victor holding onto Otabek’s shoulder. “And I’ll make sure Beka sits in the back with you. Then daddy will take care of you at home.” He pulls back after that and shuts the door leaning on the car as he watches the other two men walk closer to them. Otabek’s eyes locked onto Yuuri’s as they moved closer. He started to speed up, wanting to get there faster, but was kept to pace by Victor’s hand. “Slow your roll there Beka, Yuuri needs to drive home. One kiss, then you are sitting in the back” Victor cooed, keeping him walking him walking smoothly. 

That was until Yuri’s high-pitched whine called out from the car, “Mommaaaaa~!”. Yurio was not ok with being shut in the car alone. He childishly thumped his head against the headrest in front of him, pouting. He was hot, needy and drunk. He wanted attention. “Daddyyyyy~ pleaseeee” he called out woefully, wanting anyone to come to him. Victor slid into the passenger’s seat, turning to look at him between the seats. “Oh baby you look so flustered, do you need daddy?” he cooed only to be met with needy whining, and the site of Yurio slipping his hand under his dress, starting to rock against his own hand.

Yuuri smirked, seeing Yuri completely captivated by Victor, that left him to greet Otabek. Otabek finally got up to him, cornering him to the car with his hands finding his hips once again. “Mmmm miss me babe?” Yuuri purred, his fingers threading into Otabek’s undercut and hiking his leg onto his hip as they kiss. Otabek’s fingers tightened on his hips, pulling him closer as Yuuri rocked up into his hips. He broke the kiss to moan, letting his head tip back for a moment, “I’m gonna take that as a yes, we need to get going. So I can finally have you once we get home” he moaned out, pulling Beka’s hair tightly. “get in the back for me? Put your belt on? And distract our baby will you?” he asked far too sweetly for how heated they both felt.

Otabek nodded quickly, sliding into the other side of the car only to be greeted with Yuri, rocking desperately against his hand, moaning up to Victor. “Daddy please, momma won’t let me move and I need you” he called, eyes blurrily staring up at his daddy. His other hand reached out towards Victor, completely oblivious towards Otabek even having entered the car. “Please, I need you, it’s so hot” he called, just needing anyone to touch him, to help the heat that was building inside him. Otabek was on him in a minute, hand slipping on top of Yuri’s, the other skillfully buckling himself into the middle seat so he could reach the needy blonde. He started to kiss up Yuri’s neck and as if Yurio was thinking through water, his reaction finally came with a loud moan, and his whole body leaning into Beka.

Yuuri slipped into the driver’s seat, glancing over to Victor, “You better behave, or I will ban you to the couch.” He huffed, trying not to give into Victors smoldering eyes. God his husband was so pretty. He knew he was hopeless and would always make bad choices in the end but that never stopped him from tying to stop that. Yuuri started the car and pulled out, taking a side note at the state their boys were in. “Wanna bet on who will be on top by the time we get home? My moneys on Beka pushing him down.” He smirked, looking back to Victor. Victor laughed, leaning over to kiss Yuuri’s neck. “You really think Yuri is gonna stay buckled in the whole way? He’s gonna be in beaks lap so quickly love” he said with a laugh.

Yurio moaned at the idea floating in the air, the idea of their him being on Beka, or Beka being on him sounded oh so good. He rocked up into Otabek’s hand, letting the pleasure shoot through his system. “Beka, Beka please I wanna feel good” he begged pulling him up to kiss him quickly, pecking little kisses anywhere he could reach.. “Momma and daddy won’t let me move, your gonna help me though, right?” He asked breathily. Otabek wasn’t really listening, he just knew that this was sexy none the less. His mind was too hazy to process anything out side of body language. He swatted Yurio’s hand away from himself, starting to rub him, feeling his hard length start to throb in the palm of his hand. His lips made dark marks into the column of his neck. Yuri moaned loud and needy, this was too good.

Yuuri’s eyes flashed between the road and the sight behind him. It was such a good sight. Victor smirked, watching his eyes move quickly, “But enough about them. Let’s talk about my husband was dry humping another man against a club wall” he growled into his ear, one hand coming to rest on Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri hummed happily as Victor’s fingers started wandering up his thighs, a soft shiver running down his spine at the mention of his “cheating”. “Maybe if you listened to me I wouldn’t need to hump other boys. Otabek knows how to listen very well, don’t you babe?” Yuuri called out, only receiving a low grunt from the Kazahk, him being currently busy trying to pin Yurio to the car door as best he could.

Yurio was a mess of moans and whimpers, his mouth handing open and hands holding him against the door. Yuri was shaking, rocking into Otabek’s hand, “Bekaaaaa” he whined, trying to find the pleasure that Beka could give him. He could barely move, pressed against the door, and the belt pining him down. He groaned in frustration, tugging at the belt as he tried to move, finally swearing and pushing his buckle free. He could be punished later. He was in Otabek’s lap seconds after the belt snapped free. His head span quickly, the alcohol still fueling him along with his lust. “Beka, fuck me, please? Fuck me” he whined needily, rocking quick into his lap. 

Yuri’s sweet voice made Victor smirk. Yuuri was all self-important but he had known what would happen should he leave Yurio alone with him. “Well love, if you are talking about Yurio, maybe you shouldn’t have left us alone knowing what we would do, just so you can fuck other guys” he growled, working his hand up Yuuri’s thighs, biting at his ear and making his breath hitch. Yuuri had to fight to keep his breath level, Victor’s fingers slinking up his thighs and Yurio and Beka moaning in the back. It was hard to focus, but he was never one to let the power be handed away so easily. “Maybe you should learn to enforce the rules.” He growled back, reaching a stoplight where he was able to turn and lock eyes with his husband. Victor grinned, “Oh love, maybe you have forgotten exactly who your talking to.” He said with a deep laugh. “Rules and punishment are my forte, it seems perhaps that it’s you who has forgotten the rules” he said taking a good grip on his thighs and biting his neck. “Do you need to be reminded?” he asked with a deep growl, feeling the shiver that ran through his husband’s spine. He was sure the fact that Yurio was begging to be fucked behind them wasn’t helping his loves situation. 

Otabek’s hands moved up Yurio’s dress the second the car stopped, gripping his ass and helping them grind together. There was so much heat between them. “My....pants…” Otabek grunts out, breath nothing but short huffs as he bucks up into Yurio’s needy hips. “And you.... need prep..” he added desperately, his mind not moving fast enough. Yuri’s fingers grabbed onto Otabek’s belt, starting to undo the buckle quickly, “You work on me, and ill work on you” he promised, leaning in to mouth at Otabek’s jaw. “Please, I need it… Don’t you want me too?” he asked all needy and sweet, making Otabek groan. He grunted and nodded, needy hands pushing away his panties. He pushed his fingers into Yurio’s mouth, getting them as wet as he could before taking them back and slowly starts to work his finger into the blonde. Yuri moaned as he pushed into him, his own hand finally pulling Otabek out of his pants and starting to work him in time with him. 

Yuuri’s eyes flashed from Victor’s eyes, to the mirror, to the road and the now green light. He needed to start driving, but he still hadn’t given Victor an answer and he was waiting. He could feel it in his twitching fingers. He spread his legs open wider, giving Victor access to everything he wanted. Did he need to be reminded? “Maybe” he gave back to him, arching up in his seat just a second, knowing the lingered he was wearing under his dress would give the illusion of breasts. “Maybe you should fuck them into me” he said bluntly, fighting to stop his face from showing just how close he was to falling apart. Victor however, loved it. He loved seeing the little tells, the way Yuuri’s lips twitched, the way his eyes glossed over, how he tried to be the boss, but he was clearly not one hundred percent in control any more. “Oh no love, you need to be punished” he told him, slowly teasing his way up closer and closer to Yuuri’s panties. “that means slow, torturous pleasure, until you won’t forget the rules ever again” he told him lustily before biting his ear and cupping his cock finally through his lace panties.

Otabek couldn’t even hear the two in the front, relishing in the pleasure of Yuri’s warm hand on his cock, and his tight hole twitching around his fingers. Yuri’s body already needily trying to swallow his fingers. Yurio was drunk, and was not /as/ careful about sex, but he knew better than to take the other without prep work. “Come on Beka, more, I can take it” he told him greedily, rocking down on Otabek’s finger. Otabek chuckled and Yuri’s words, but started growling as he worked a second and a third finger in almost immediately. “You can take more? You’ll be taking my cock soon. Will that be enough for you?” Otabek panted in his ear, grunting at the feeling of his own cock getting pumped by Yuri’s hands. Thick and already leaking with a bit of pre. Yuri was a mess of moans as Otabek’s fingers found every sweet spot inside of him. He couldn’t stop the pleasure bubbling through him. “I want it Beka, I want you inside me. Please” he begged, his stomach trembling with the strain. “I can’t wait will we get him. I want it now.”

Things were heating up in the car, Yuuri’s foot pushed harder on the peddle, speeding up just a bit more unconsciously. Yuuri’s breath was ragged, the feeling of Victor finally starting to rub and tease him. He bucked up quickly, shaking as he tried to get home. They were so close. So close to home. He loved having his own power, but something about Victor always stripped that away from him. It was infuriating and yet oh so delicious. He wanted to be wrecked by the man every chance he got, all the while wanting to pin him down and take his own time. They reached the street leading to their neighborhood, the need effecting him just as badly as the pair in the back. Victor was the only one that seemed unaffected, in control. “I can take torture for a really long time you know” he panted out, eyes glossing over just slightly. “Oh I do know love, I’m the one who trained you to take it” he purred deeply, annunciating each letter and giving a slight lick to his ear. Victor’s eyes fell to the speedometer, a sigh huffing out to his ear. “Oh Yuuri, Love… You are speeding” he tsked with a smirk. “You better slow down, you don’t want someone pulling us over while the kids are basically fucking in the back seat” he said with a smirk, rubbing his thumb over his tip through the lace. “You can’t be hasty now, gotta go slowww”.

Yuuri’s breath hitched, looking to see the pair in the back. Otabek fingering Yuri madly while Yuri pumped his cock. It was so hot, and Otabek was huge! That was going to be his tonight. He wiggled in his seat, slowing down and trying to focus on the road. Victor’s fingers teased his tip mercilessly, the sheer lace doing wonders. “Mmmm baby you’re gonna fuck me the moment Beka’s done right?” He asks heatedly as he finally turns down his street. Otabek huffed at the suggestion that he wouldn’t be enough for Yuuri. But Yurio was quickly distracting him. Whining loudly to pull Otabek’s attention back to him. He bucked into Yuri’s hand and pulled his hip closer to him, taking his fingers out. Otabek needed to be inside one of them right now, and Yurio was begging for him. "Beka, Beka fuck me, come on, we are so close" Yuri begged, leaning in so he could rest his head against Otabek’s. "Please, Please I need it" he gasped out, moving to hover over Otabek’s cock. Otabek was so ready, still feeling a sting of jealousy as he heard Victor promise Yuuri, “Love, when you are done playing with Beka, I am going to ruin you”. 

Yuuri finally pulled the car into the driveway, slamming on the breaks and making them all jolt. Yurio slammed into Beka’s torso, feeling his head spin. Yuuri parked the car and pushed back into his seat, finally moaning loudly and arching into Victor’s touch. He pulled Victor into his neck, letting him bite deep and harsh into his skin. He finally pulled away to kiss him quickly, tonight was going to be fun. “Get the baby off of Beka” he ordered quickly before he smiled, “Love you Vitya” he said before slipping out of the car and heading to the door.

Victor smirked and slipped out of the car, moving to Yurio’s side. Otabek was swearing at the spinning in his head from the breaks, his cock nestled in the crack of Yuri’s ass, Yurio squirming, in need. “Hey baby” Victor called out, having them both look at him. “Need someone to fuck you sweet heart?” he asked with a bright grin. Yuri looked at his daddy, almost to the point of tears with frustration. "Yes. I almost had someone to fuck me too! I was so close!" he whined angrily, still not wanting to move from his seat in Otabek’s lap. The silver haired man gave the younger one a stern look of disapproval. “Is that so. What happened to you being a good boy for daddy tonight.” He said with clear authority ringing through his voice. Yuri shrunk down a bit as he realized what was happening. 

Victor looked to Otabek, nodding towards the door where Yuuri was struggling with his keys. Yuuri tried to force the key into the lock, rubbing his thighs together, trying to stimulate himself as he tried and failed to get in. “Think you got somebody waiting for you Otabek.” He nods before forcibly picking up Yuri and tossing him on his shoulder like he was weightless. Otabek tucked himself away and was out of the door in seconds. Victor’s hand dug into Yuri’s ass, making the stinging return with a vengeance. “I think you need another round of punishment before you get any sort of reward tonight.” Victor said bluntly, starting to walk them towards the door. Yuri whimpered, hands burying in Victors shirt. "S-orry daddy, I just- please" he whined, trying to keep his head from spinning. "Please i's so hot, and I’m so empty" he whined, wiggling his hips quickly. 

Victor all but rolled his eyes at Yuri’s begging, instead watching Otabek move up to Yuuri like a predator. Otabek covered Yuuri's hand with his own as he forced the key into place with skill that he shouldn’t possess while drunk. He pushed them through the door, quickly slamming the other up against the wall, instantly attacking his neck. He was so hot, he was perfect, and every inch of him that he could touch was pure ecstasy. Yuuri was a god. Victor pulled Yurio into the house, “No baby you know way better. And I don’t care if you’re drunk.” Victor reprimanded, swinging Yurio down on his hip shutting the door behind them. “Now you listen here. You need to get the pink vibrator, your cock ring, a pair of handcuffs and the spread bar. I want them on the bed next to you and the door left open, so momma can get in with Beka.” He ordered, watching the way Yurio’s eyes dilated. He liked his punishments too much. Yuri ran off to the bedroom. Tonight, would be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> its been a long time coming I know, Just so everyone is aware, this is going to be part of a series. There will be a few more fics in the future, and this one, in particular, will be officially 'done' after the next one or two chapters. The next fic will pick up where we left off.
> 
> There is a lot of things that we have planned, and it makes more sense to break it up. So that's the plan!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, constructive comments always welcome!


	21. The bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All four are going to finally get what they have wanted all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So i know this is a long time coming, but it is finally here.
> 
> It was really hard to get this right, and I'm still not sure if it is, but hopefully, you all enjoy it!
> 
> As always, please let us know what you think! Knowing you guys are enjoying this and that you are still here means alot :)

Otabek was up behind Yuuri in seconds, not thinking about anything but the ravenette in front of him. His hand quickly covered the others on the door knob, forcing the door open, and Yuuri up against the wall seconds later. Yuuri moaned, his mind spinning as he was pushed against the wall. It was crazy to see the boy that was so much shorter than him, with such strength and passion. He could easily throw him against the wall and grind on him like no tomorrow. “Mmm finally got you all to myself” Yuuri purred to Otabek, letting the other kiss up his neck with a growl. 

Neither of them noticed Yurio flying past them, already starting to strip off with Victor’s commands. Otabek was too fixated on trying to Fuck Yuuri into the wall with his clothes on. “Bedroom, Bedroom Beka” Yuuri reminded him, tugging his hair lightly. The other grunted, picking him up by the thighs and pulling him to the bedroom. They were greeted by the sight of a lingere clad Yurio, surrounded by toys, sitting like an angel, with the hardon of a devil, that looked far too tasty in his dainty panties.

Otabek groaned at the sight but was quickly pulled back to Yuuri with a kiss, making him lose himself again. He walked Yuuri back to the bed, pushing him onto the sheets before climbing over him. It was hot, it was overwhelming, but it was all either of them wanted in that moment. Yuuri flipped them over, straddling Otabek’s hips quickly, playing with the edges of his dress. “Do you want to see my panties Otabek?” he asked, swaying lightly. “Yurio picked them out” he teased, winking over to his baby before turning back and seeing Otabek nod quickly. 

Yurio whined, wanting to be in the middle of the stunning pair. Yuuri looked so perfect and Otabek already looked wrecked. He went to move but hesitated. He knew he was daddies tonight, and he had already made him mad. He lay back and took a deep breath, letting out a needy whine, trying to focus. “Enough of that Yuri or I will get your gag” came Victor’s stern voice, making Yuri’s eyes snap open to see the matching stern look on his face. He swallowed the needy whine in favor of taking in the look of his daddy.

While all of them had run to the bed, stripping or kissing or grinding. Victor took his time. He stood at the door, slowly undoing the cuffs of his shirt like he was a spy. He looked so in control. So sexy. Like he was the king of everything he could see, and, he kind of was. Victor’s eyes flitted to Yuuri, he didn’t need his husband breaking the new kid so soon, but he trusted him. For now, he had a little blonde kitten who needed attention.

“Please” came the small voice of Yurio, trying to be good. He needed the attention. His body was already worked up from all the teasing in the car, and fuck if he wasn’t going to get attention soon he was going to scream. It didn’t help when he heard Otabek growl “Show me. Strip for me” to Yuuri. It sent shivers down his spine.

Yuuri smiled brightly, loving the game he was in. He sat back on his knees, shaking his head, “Now Beka, if there is one thing you should know, its that I am never naked first” he hummed, slowly dragging his hands down Otabek’s chest, teasingly plucking at the buttons. “Undress for me” he whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, “then you are gonna strip me” he purred, feeling Otabek’s hands tightening in the sheets. 

Otabek slipped out from under him, standing up to start to strip. Yuuri smiled as he watched him practically rip off his shirt, such a difference from Victor, who was simply smiling, rolling up his sleeves, taking his tie off and walking to their baby with a, “You’ve been doing an awful lot of begging tonight baby”. The silver haired man walked to the large chair by the bed, dubbed, “Victor’s throne”, that he would sit on when he was going into a controlling mood. Tonight, seemed to be one of those nights.

Otabek was trying to shuck his pants as Yurio’s eyes widened at Victor. He knew what the chair meant, and he watched as his daddy picked up the cuffs from the bed with a “On the head board”. He gingerly shuffled back to the headboard, holding his hands up until Victor smiled and cuffed him to the headboard. Victor was pleased with how well Yurio was following orders, but he wouldn’t tell him that yet. His moves were cool and calculating, moving away only to appear with a blindfold. He strapped the spreader bar in place before cradling his baby’s face, kissing his cheek, whispering, “Use your safe words” before covering the blonde’s eyes.

Yuuri grinned to Otabek as he finally stood naked before him. The man was all muscle, and his cock was the crowning piece of it all. Thick, throbbing, long. His mouth had gone dry at the very sight of him. On his knees Yuuri crawled over with a sway to his hips and an arch to his body, rubbing his hands shamelessly along Otabek the moment he was in reach. “I’ve never had a boy like you before.” He whispered, hands caressing the abs in front of him. “Take my dress off? Yuri picked my outfit today. I hope it’s in your tastes” He said with a confident hum. The way Yuuri spoke showed no sign of insecurity or actual need for his approval. It was more of a challenge, a dare for Otabek to disagree and say he looked anything but stunning tonight.

Otabek groaned. Yuuri was so beautiful. His touch was sin incarnate. He nodded slowly, strength and precision coming back to him as he followed Yuuri's orders. "You are stunning... the dress is perfect on you" he said leaning forward and slowly starting to drag his hands up Yuuri's dress, sliding up his hips, making sure not to touch anything he wasn’t allowed to. "Arms up?" he asked softly, making Yuuri grin, pulling it over Yuuri’s head. “Such a gentleman now are you? You weren’t like this at the club, grinding on me all horny and needy” he chuckled, letting Otabek move the fabric to see the revealing black lace that held in his cock. Yuuri watched the way Otabek’s eyes moved from his panties to his thickly padded and lace coated bra on his chest. An illusion of breasts for his look. Yuuri eyes him calculating what he will do with this sort of fluidity. “Still sexy?”

"You look... perfect" Otabek said staring at him, eyes wandering down from his lips, to his chest, to his panties, lingering on his hard cock. "You’re an angel" he whispered pushing up over him, caging him with his body. "Can I kiss you?" he asked desperately, hovering over his lips.

It was such a different scene to the one mere centimeters away. Yurio whispered out “green” small bouts of anxiety hitting him. He trusted his daddy completely, but he knew this punishment was going to be a big one. He was unsure of how he would go, especially with Beka fucking Yuuri. It might be torture. He bit his lip in anxiety, calling out “Have I been that bad daddy?” with a small whisper. Victor’s hands caressed his skin, his lips coming to kiss his cheek. He could feel the smile in Victors lips, one that promised Yurio’s wellbeing, his pleasure, his safety. “Very bad baby” Came the contradictory words, but he knew he was safe. All his anxiety melted away with the one kiss, letting his mind submit to his daddy. 

Yuri’s breath hitched as Victor kissed his lips once more, followed by a sharp nip to his bottom lip, reminding him of the tattoo he got so long ago. Reminding him of exactly who he belonged too. Tied, blinded and spread, Yurio looked the picture of perfection. The last pieces of the puzzle were the toy and the cock ring. But those would come after ample teasing. Victor pulled their paddle from the side table draw and span it in his fingers. He gently ran the edge of it up his thighs, watching the way he jumped quickly. “Ready to do some counting baby?” Victor asked deeply. He could see Yurio shiver, excitement pass over his face, quickly followed by his mouth dropping, Yurio figuring out that if he was laying on his back (Like he currently was), Victor wouldn’t be going for his ass. A soft “Yes Daddy” was whispered, making Yuuri smile.

His baby was going to have such a fun night, but with Otabek saying such sweet words to him, how could he focus? He ran his hands up Otabek’s stomach, wrapping around his neck, before moving up to drag the pad of his thumb across the other’s lips. “I don’t know.” He murmured back, lifting his legs to wrap around Otabek’s hips. “Can you?” he asked with lust dripping from his own lips. Otabek opened his mouth and took the thumb between his lips, staring into Yuuri’s eyes. It was such an intense moment, but Yuuri rolling his hips broke Otabek’s trance, pulling away to kiss him deeply. Sparks of pleasure shot down their spines as they started to rock together. Yuuri whining in the back of his throat as he dragged his nails up into Otabek’s hair.  
The lace of Yuuri’s panties did barely anything to separate their cocks, making them both gasp and moan in the messy kiss. Yuuri broke the kiss to throw his head back in a moan, “More. Now. Otabek…. I want you in me.” Yuuri begged, his voice hitching higher as Otabek attacked his neck. Otabek didn’t hesitate this time. He pulled Yuuri’s panties away, dragging them down his legs as he panted, “Lube?” He needed to prep him. He had been so caught up with Yurio he had almost forgotten he needed to prep Yuuri. He wasn’t going to fuck up his first time with him. 

It was hard for him to concentrate, his fingers gingerly stroking his hole as he teased him. Yuri keened next to him, high and needy as the paddle hit his thigh, sending surprising jolts of arousal straight to Otabek’s cock. Yuuri quickly stripped his bra and pulled some lube out of somewhere, shoving it into Otabek’s hand with a demand of hurry as Yurio called out “One” with a breathy voice.

Victor loved the way Yurio looked like this, every muscle tense and waiting. He liked stringing Yurio out until he could do nothing more than cling to him desperately. Yurio loved it too. He couldn’t tell when or where the next hit would come from. He could hear Victor stroking the wood above him, but that gave him nothing. The wait was long and agonizing. Victor was a master at only letting Yurio hear what he wanted him to. He controlled every moment of this and orchestrated everything for Yurio to experience. Right down to how close he was to Yuuri, hearing him moan and cry out at Otabek worked him open. He knew Yuuri was helping him. He was sure Otabek was doing a very good job, but Yuuri wasn’t holding anything back. Normally he liked to challenge him, make him work for the noise, but this was all to build them all up together. 

He watched Otabek dig his teeth into Yuuri’s neck, hearing him moan loudly, it all sent jolts straight to his cock. He quickly sent a new swat to Yurio’s trembling thigh, before rebounding and smacking the other straight after. Yurio cried out loudly, moaning in pain and pleasure before calling out “Two! Three!” He knew better than to not count each individual hit. His toes curled, and body shook, everything feeling very intense, especially with out loud Yuuri was getting. “Daddy please” he whimpered, straining against the restraints.

Victor chuckled softly at the sight of Yuri, trembling and whimpering for mercy. He knew better than to hope for that, Victor never showed mercy. Grabbing onto his hips he lifted Yuri up and twisted him so the chain of the handcuffs crossed. Now on his chest he forces him onto his knees and clutches his ass. “Color?” He asked quickly, hand poised with the paddle and still as a stone as he waited for his answer. His ass was still red from his spanking at the club, his cock now dripping between his legs. "Green daddy" he whispered to him, wiggling his ass, trying to get him to touch him. But he knew he was going to get more of the hard paddle. It was gonna feel great.

Yuuri was a moaning mess, Otabek was working him open so beautifully. He ground down on the fingers, watching the show next to him as Otabek attacked his neck. God his family was stunning. Otabek pulled him up to kiss him on the lips, rubbing deep inside him until Yuuri let out a sharp moan. “There Otabek, there” he moaned, breaking the kiss. It felt amazing. He was breathless, he was lost in pleasure, and he was losing patience. “Fuck it” he growled, “Now Otabek, God, just get in me” he begged, shivering as Otabek pulled all his fingers out. By this point the make up on his skin was fading away, slowly revealing the extra hickies Yurio had littered him with as they had gotten dressed “fuck me.”

“Sounds like momma’s getting needy” Victor cooed from the other side, kissing Yurio’s tender flesh before pulling back. He brought the paddle down three more times across his ass, letting Yurio count them before dropping the paddle and moving to sooth the now stinging flesh. Yurio’s breath was shaky, little tears sitting on his lashes as he leaned into his daddy’s touch. He slumped forward onto the bed, shaking with his ass out and arms held out taut. “Daddy please” he whispered, not wanting Victor to focus on momma any more. Just on him. He was good. He took is punishment. He wanted the attention.

Victor grinned, knowing that tone in his voice. Normally Yurio would want to look at his momma, go to him, join him, please him. But now he was so strung out he was only focused on Victor. Only desiring Victor. As a reward for finally getting there, Victor leaned forward, spreading Yurio’s cheeks and licking over his hole, starting to work him, as if he needed any extra stretching from Otabek’s handy work. This earned him a loud keen, and a needy “daddy! Yesssss daddy please.” The words fell from his lips quickly, lost in the feelings Victor was giving him.

Otabek lubed himself up as he kissed the angry red marks across his lover’s skin. He didn’t notice that half of them weren’t from him. He was so lost in Yuuri. He finally lines up, teasing him briefly before starting to push in. He had nothing left, no effort to tease, no words to say, he just needed to fuck him. And God was he tight. Yuuri moaned loud, arching off the bed and head hitting the pillows at the deep stretch inside of him. “Holy Fuck” he groaned out, barely focused on anything that wasn’t how big Otabek felt inside of him.

Otabek bottomed out because fuck pacing. He needed to fuck him now. He barely had enough mind to hold onto himself for just a few moments. He knew he needed to let Yuuri adjust, but it was only the second person he had slept with, and god he didn’t know what he was doing. "Can I move? please say I can move" he begged, holding onto Yuuri’s hips tightly. Yuuri was moaning in time with his baby, filling the room with sounds of pure need and pleasure. Otabek’s words were making him feel amazing, the desperation in his voice making him tingle. This was about to get rough for him. He smirked and brought a hand to Otabek’s cheek, pulling the tense man down to be face to face with him. “Go ahead Beka, I’ve been waiting for you all night. I need you. Fuck me.”

Victor pulled away. He was done with playing. He was about to hear Yuuri be fucked and he knew he needed to speed up with Yurio if he wanted to be ready for him. Fuck the cock ring and the vibe, they could be used later. He pulled away and pulled himself out of his pants, lubing himself up before returning to the lost and whining Yurio. He pressed right up to his hole. The blunt head of his cock right at his entrance as he whispered in Yurio ear. “Do you deserve this baby? Have you been good enough to take daddy’s cock?” He growled softly, noting the hickies starting to reveal themselves of Yurio’s neck. “Daddy’s hard for you baby. Ready to fuck you if you’ve been a good boy.” He was met with a blubbering mess of begging. Yurio was aching, the feeling of his daddy eating him out so thoroughly but not once touching his cock making his mind become consumed with lust.

"Daddy please, I’ve been good, so good I promise" he whined quickly, "Please fuck me daddy, I need you" he whispered, pushing his head down into the pillows, and his ass back towards his daddy. Victor finally took mercy on him, and with the last beg from Yurio he thrust into him. Giving him a small moment to adjust, he slapped his ass, and following the loud growl he heard from Otabek, he started to thrust, fast and punishing, but oh so pleasurable.

Otabek was a machine. The second he was given the green light he was moving. This was going to be an effort. he started to rock his hips faster and faster, trying to chase the pleasure and find that spot inside of Yuuri. His mouth came down to his chest, starting to kiss and his pecks and nipples, trying to find a way to make Yuuri feel even better. “Oh fuck Beka~” Yuuri moaned at the attention, losing it in the sensitivity. Otabek may not be experienced, but the short time he spent with Yurio had served him well.

Yuuri moaning was spurring Otabek on, so was Yurio’s screaming. He sounded so good, they both did. He found himself moaning as well. Yuuri raked his nails through his hair, praising him as he fucked him. “You’re a fast learner” he moaned as he teased his chest. Yuuri’s eyes wandered over to the other two. Yurio’s hands tight in fists, small wet patches on his blind fold, the slight flush on Victor’s cheeks. They were stunning. Then Otabek angled up just right and his head snapped back, “Oh fuck that’s it! Right there Beka! God you feel good!” he cried out, eyes closed in pleasure.

Victor’s eyes were pulled to Yuuri, giving Yurio a sharp swat to the ass after he cried “Daddy! Fuck! Yes!” Otabek was going hard, drilling Yuuri for all he was worth. Yuuri looked like he was made for hit. Arching beautifully and moaning in pleasure. Victor picked up speed, forgetting Yurio had just been teased mercilessly and the poor boy was on the brink of orgasm. He focused back in on his baby, leaning down to moan softly to him, twisting just right to assault his prostate. He wanted him to feel all the love and attention he had for him.

Yuuri could feel Otabek’s thrusts become erratic, one of Otabek’s hands coming up to pump him as he rocked with him. “Fuck, Yuuri, I’m not gonna-“ he wasn’t going to last. It was fine, Yuuri could take a lot. He tightened down on him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him sweetly for a second. “Cum Otabek. It’s ok, cum in me” he purred, holding him close as the man almost sobbed. Otabek could stop it. He kissed Yuuri hard before pushing in deep and spilling. His body felt like it was floating, everything felt so good. But then he felt heavy. And he fell onto Yuuri, barely stopping himself from crushing him.

By the time Otabek came back to himself Yuuri was peppering soft kisses to him, sweetly whispering “Easy boy, you did great.” Yuuri kissed him again before chuckling, “We most definitely need to get that stamina up though.” He teases, before softly wiggling out from under him.

Yurio was screaming. Everything was so intense for the little blonde, he was on the edge, all he needed was for someone to touch his cock and he would be gone. “Daddy! Daddy please! I’m so close” he begged, tightening around Victor’s length, trying desperately to make victor pay attention to him. Victor snapped out of it, grabbing the almost forgotten cock ring from the side of the bed and clamps it around Yurio’s cock. “Don’t you cum. You cum when daddy says you can.” He growled, targeting his prostate further to torture him.

Yurio let out a sob. He wanted to cum. Why couldn’t he cum. Then Victor was attacking his prostate and he felt his mind blurring from the pleasure. He had been teased all night, and now he was blocked. God Victor was cruel, but it was so good. “Daddy! Daddy daddy please fuck!” He whines, his cock throbbing, his hips stuttering against the sheets.

Yuuri crawled over to his husband, kissing him sweetly as he fucked Yurio. “how’s our good boy?” Yuuri asked, watching the way Yurio rutted helplessly against the sheets and back onto Victor’s cock. “It’s been a while since you’ve played with daddy hasn’t it?” Yuuri cooed to their baby, leaning down to kiss between his shoulder blades. “Momma” Yurio whimpered, not knowing if talking to him would make Victor stop. He wanted to be good for him, focus on daddy, but momma was here, he wanted pleasure. “Momma I needa cum.... please daddy I wanna cum” he whimpered, body rocking with intense sensations.

Otabek settled into the sheets and resigned himself to watching his lovers finish. A blush staining his cheeks as sobriety slowly starts to come back to him. Yuuri had been incredible. He was sad he didn’t rock his world, but he was still spinning, so he couldn’t exactly go for round two. But the view from here was incredible. Yurio was stretched out and stunning, Victor looked so raw and powerful, Yuuri looked so delicate. It was a sight to behold.

“Looks like you've worked him up really well." Yuuri chuckled to Victor, hands rubbing up and down Yurio's sides. Yuuri pecked his husband before laying down next to Yuri. "Are you almost done playing with Daddy baby? Momma wants to play now." He purred, stroking his tear stained cheeks. Yurio was so wound up. But they all knew he loved it. He would use he code words if he didn’t.

 

“He’s all tied up at the moment, not quite finished love” Victor purred to Yuuri, making Yuuri send him a sour face, he was ready to cum, he was done playing. But the words also made Yurio whine. He was Daddies tonight. He was getting Daddies attention. He was being good. “No- daddies tonight” he whimpered out to his Momma, fists clenching and unclenching. It was hard not calling to momma, but he was determined to be good for his daddy. He wasn’t messing up. But it was his momma. His mind was blurring with need. He couldn’t satisfy everyone. Wait. He could. “I can suck you, momma- I can do both!” He called out, tugging on his binds.

Looking over Yurio, Yuuri decided Victor could finish up now. He sits up and takes his husband by the chin, making him slow down his thrusts. “I think you’ve tortured him quite enough. It’s my turn with you.” Victor may be the king, but Yuuri was the queen. When he put on that tone you knew you shouldn’t say no. “I think you might be right. Check on the little angel for me?” Viktor purrs back, stealing a sweet kiss from Yuuri. The dark-haired man grins against his lips, happy to have gotten his way, rubbing noses with his husband before laying back down with Yurio.

Yuuri snatched the key and freed Yurio’s arms, quickly guiding him to hold onto him. “Hey baby, momma talked to daddy” he murmured to him, kissing at his damp cheeks. “He’s gonna let you cum, but you have to listen.” Yurio clutched to him needily, desperate for the comfort and something to hold onto. His mind felt scattered, but he felt whole. He had his family with him and it was perfect. He nods weeping at Yuuri’s words, trying to focus. “N-no, I can last” he gasped out after a particularly good thrust, “I’m good, I’m good for daddy” he stuttered, not wanting this to end yet. He wanted to stay connected. He looked up to his momma blurrily behind the blindfold, hands moving up to try and make him look at him. He knew he would be looking at Victor, and he didn’t want that. He needed him.

Yuuri cooed sweetly, taking off the blindfold rubbing his thumbs under Yuri’s eyes to wipe away those tears. “Oh baby you’re being so good.” Yuuri gave him his whole attention, looking Yuri in the eyes as he graced him with a little kiss. Victor grunted, feeling Yurio tighten and spasm as he tried to prove himself as being good. He leaned down and kissed Yurio’s neck, both ‘parents’ smothering him in attention. “You’re most definitely being a good boy. I think you deserve to cum baby.” Victor whispered to him softly, moving so he could nail his prostate. Yuuri continued to kiss him, rubbing his hands up and down his sides, along his stomach, fingers feather light, until they graced the edges of his cock. “Is he ready daddy?” He asked with a grin.

“Hes ready” Victor agreed, letting Yuuri pull the ring off of Yurio’s cock. Yuuri wrapped his fingers around him for some much needed pressure, “Cum for me love” Victor pleaded to him, right into his ear. Yurio whimpered. He couldn’t think of anything. He was completely consumed by love and pleasure. His head span and suddenly he screamed and came. 

Instantly Victor was hugging him. He nuzzled into his neck, thrusting weekly into him to slowly let the intense orgasm fade. Yurio had been through a lot tonight, he needed lots of love and comfort in this moment to let him come back to earth properly. “What a good boy, you look so pretty like that baby” Yuuri smiled, kissing all over Yurio’s face. Yuuri took the spreader off while Victor held him to his chest, before both Victor and Yuuri held him lovingly, whispering praises and sweet nothings in his ear until he stopped shaking. Victor gently pulled out while Yuuri sat him up, gently moving him over to be with Otabek. 

“Can you cuddle him for me?” Yuuri asked Otabek, tucking the little one into his arms. “He just needs some rest after all that, he will be fine” he said before kissing his cheek. Beka looked a bit startled, but hugged Yuri in none the less, only a small grumbled complaint from Yurio, not wanting to be passed off just yet. He watched from his spot on the bed as Yuuri crawled back to Victor, now looking almost predatory. “Is sex with you guys always this… wild?” he mumbled, more to himself than anything. “No, this is pretty basic really” Yurio mumbled, making a mental note to get in the middle of that later when he could feel his legs again.

“I believe you promised me some lessons?” Yuuri asked the silver haired man with a smirk. Victor matched his smirk, welcoming his husband back to their new spot on the bed. “I did, didn’t I” he said, more of a statement than a question. “You should lay back for me” Victor purred, letting the control back into his voice. “Arms up, chin up, legs spread, you will do that for me right?” 

“Maybe” he murmured, their movements like a well-planned dance. He raised his hands to start softly plucking at the buttons on his shirt. “Now if you get out of the rest of your clothes I’d be happy to lie down with you.” He hummed, coming up to his ear as he slid his hands in Victor’s shirt to feel his chest. "You know I don't like being the only one naked."

“I do know that. But I also know that I’m supposed to be reminding you how to listen” he said, suddenly pushing Yuuri to the bed and pulling his arms up. “Everything about Enforcing rules, and reminding you of exactly how to listen, remember all that? They weren’t just hollow promises love. I promised to ruin you” he purred deeply coming down to kiss at his neck. “Now you will keep your arms there, and you will spread your legs. And then maybe, I’ll considering removing my clothes.”

Otabek’s eyes widened as Victor threw Yuuri to the bed. This was basic? Tame? He quickly closed his eyes before nuzzling into Yurio’s hair. God, he felt like a baby in this. This was all so....much! everything was so intense and just... kinky to say the least. He cracked his eyes open as he heard Yuuri moan, shivering with the look of utter excitement on his face. He wanted to make him look like that. He wanted to be like Victor. The raw power. Pinning him down, shirt hanging open, teasing Yuuri with everything he was. Yuuri looked at him with such lust. And yes, that same lust had been directed at him earlier. But he wasn’t enough. He wanted to be Victor.

Victor held Yuuri’s hands at the headboard, letting Yuuri have the small freedom of holding onto the bars. But then came the rebellion. “Make me” Yuuri uttered, his eyes glinting. Victor clicked his tongue, smirking down to Yuuri. “Oh Yuuri. Make you? I don’t need to do a single thing” he teased leaning back to pull his shirt off and dropping it from his shoulders. “I could tie you up like Yurio, tease you until you can’t see straight, but then again you aren’t Yurio, you are you, and you don’t need that” he said simply, running his hands up his thighs.

“No see you will listen to me, because you need me. Because you are hot, and needy, and unsatisfied, and I’m the only one who can help. So long as you listen, I will help you. If not, I can walk away” he said tightening his hands around Yuuri’s hips. “So, make you? No. You will listen, or you will regret it. Understand?” He asked dropping his voice down to a deep commanding tone. “Say it. Tell me you will be good and take your lesson.” Every word pushed a deep flush slowly over Yuuri’s body. Each syllable making it harder and harder to breathe. 

He always seemed to forget how hot Victor is like this. Dominating him in every sense. He gulped softly and nodded, eyes glazing over just a little while his cock throbbed on his stomach. His stretched and empty hole flexing and dripping with the remnants of Otabek’s orgasm. "I'll be good, I promise Vitya." He whispered, feeling submission practically seep into his bones. Otabek watched mesmerized. Victor wielded the power over Yuuri like he was made to do it. Watching down over him like a hawk and making Yuuri submit to him. How did he do that? He could visibly see Yuuri's cock twitch and this weird sense of jealousy welled in him. He wanted to do that. He wanted to make him cum. 

" I wanna do that." he whispered to himself. Almost forgetting that he was holding Yuri in an almost death grip with how in tune with Yuuri and Victor’s moment he was. “Do what?” Yuri asked from his arms, finally looking back to his other lovers. “Be like daddy.... we can make that happen” he said with a shrug. It was simple. Otabek went deep red at that, huffing and looking away from the scene in front of him. That was embarrassing, he gulped softly and lifted his eyebrow to Yurio’s comment. "What do you mean you can make that happen. I suck at sex with you guys... I can barely make you cum let alone Yuuri." He muttered, eyes drifting back to the scene before him.

“Good” Victor praised to Yuuri, leaning down to attach to his chest. It was no secret how sensitive he was there, and Victor loved to abuse that fact. His hands quickly pushed his pants down finally being completely naked on the bed with Yuuri. He ran his fingers up the inside of his thighs, before running them over Yuuri’s twitching hole. “So open, so empty, he really worked you up didn’t he love?” He asked teasingly. “You want me in you? Ask nicely now”

"Yes... he’s so big." Yuuri moaned, lulling his head to the side to look at Otabek. "Yes... god please get in me." he answered like he was talking to Victor, but he stared dead on at Otabek. Victor wasn’t fooled. He smirked, trying to make me jealous love?” He asked, leaning in to nibble on his ear, looking at the pair separate from them. “Do you wish he could be like this? Want him fucking you until you lose your mind?” He asked deeply, running his hands up his side. “Am I not enough for you love? Should I hand you off to the one you really want fucking you?” He teased settling in between his legs.

Yuuri moaned quickly, “Yessss” hissed from his lips as the questions started flowing, Shivering as Victor’s hands roamed possessively. It wasn’t that he didn’t wasn’t Victor. It was just that Otabek was like a new toy. He was exciting and fresh, it’s not like the old ones were any less cool, but he was just more of a novelty right now. But then he registered the last questions, wrapping his legs around him instantly, “No… I want him, but not more than you right now.”

Victor smirked as Yuuri pulled him close. He was easy to work up. He took his chin, forcing him to look at him as he pressed his forehead to his. “Then you will think only of me. Look only at me. And you will scream my name when you cum, because I am going to wreck you” he told him deeply, pushing into him with one smooth thrust. He picked up a quick pace, not letting Yuuri have time to think. He wanted to make Yuuri fall apart, and show everyone how stunning he was.

Otabek lost his breath. They were so hot. Yuuri was trying to play around by Victor was just so perfect. He worked Yuuri so well, made him like putty. He wanted to do that. “We can train you” Yuri said, slowly starting to feel his body come back to him. “Like momma and daddy are doing to me, we can do to you! Get more stamina, know how to top properly, know how to be like them” he said nodding towards the other two. Otabek’s mouth went a bit dry. This horrible urge to just insert himself into their moment becoming a very present problem. "Train me? what are we gonna have a sex marathon between practices." he snorts, trying to brush it off like the idea didn't make him tremble with excitement and nerves. 

“Yup! Pretty much” Yuri said happily, tilting his head up to Beka’s. “It’s practice. The only way to get better is with practice” he said with a smile, it was obvious to him. It was how he was getting better at it. He could top now. He wasn’t great at it, but he was learning. “Sooo... what do you think? You wanna have training like me?” He asked happily. Otabek practically choked on air, looking down at Yuri like he was crazy. Of course, frequent sex would make you better but just... the thought of all of them on him was horribly embarrassing. "I... I don't know... I just...." Yuuri cried out as Victor hit a sweet spot, making Otabek snap his head up. "I want to be able to make Yuuri do that."

Yuuri was completely focused on Victor, until he heard Otabek say that. He looked back over to him and smiled, “You’ll have to have a lot of practice then. Took Victor a long time till he could get me to shut-UP!” he yelped, Victor slamming into the sweet spot again. Yurio giggled, “That is the second lesson. Learning to get stamina is the first. Learning to top is the second” he said happily. “Say you will do it” he said nuzzling up to Otabek’s jaw. “Lord knows I’ve grown a hell of a lot since I started” he said with a bit of a smirk.

“That he has” Victor praised, making Yurio smile. “But If Yuuri here has time to talk, that means I’m not doing my job right” he said speeding up and slamming into his good spots. “What did I say about looking at me.” He growled to Yuuri, leaning in to bite at his neck. He was unforgiving with his pace, but when he put rules in on bed he kept them. Yuuri’s eyes went hazy as he let out a delicious broken moan. “Victor!” he cried out, whining as the pace steadily gets harder and harder, making it impossible to focus. Yuuri’s cock throbbed and leaked steadily against his stomach, nails digging into Victor’s shoulder as he bit into his neck to stay sane. “Cum...I’m gonna cum.” He panted bucking against him. “Please let me cum Vitya please.”

“You need to cum?” He asked him deeply, one hand slipping between them to wrap around Yuuri’s base. “You think you have been good enough to cum? You kept saying how I needed to teach you my rules again...” he purred, knowing Yuuri didn’t have much chance of thinking clearly right now. He kissed him deep, grinding against his good spots hard for a moment beforehand pulling back. “Beg love, beg for me and I’ll let you cum” he told him deeply, keeping him pinned to the bed. Yuuri almost screamed. His hands gripped onto Victor’s shoulders tightly, whining and writhing beneath him. “Victor please. I’ll be good promise, I promise, let me cum. God I need to cum.” He whimpered, bucking mindlessly between the hand and the cock inside him. “Cum in me. Fill me up Victor. I wanna cum together.” He kisses at Victor’s jaw, trying to win him over with affection. “Come on daddy, breed your pretty husband.”

He loved hearing Yuuri so needy, he loved hearing. Him moan and beg and whimper for him. But through it all he just loved pleasing his love, seeing him fall to prices in pleasure and happiness. Yuuri was sound so tight right now, like a little spring that was about to break. He kissed him sweetly, turning gentle from his fierceness. He pulled his hand away and started rocking properly, burying his head in his neck. “Come for me Yuuri” he purred, feeling his own world coming to an end.

Seconds later all of Yuuri’s jumbled pleas and begs fall away into a broken scream of pleasure. There was a final beg of “come for me love” from Victor before he pushed in deep, and they came hard together. Yuuri yanked Victor down into a messy but lazy kiss, the warm satisfying feeling of Victor cumming inside of him made the aftershocks so much better.

Otabek watched in amazement as they came, his body trying in vain to get it up again. He tugged Yurio closer and tucked his face behind his head. God maybe he did need the sex training. He could see the level of effort Victor put out to do that, and damn did Yuuri look gorgeous all fucked out like that. He sighed into Yuri’s is hair, shutting his eyes to try and settle down his racing heart.

Victor Kissed Yuuri slow and sweet, rolling them to cuddle him sweetly. He felt so happy to have completely worn them both out. "I love you" he whispered gently, nuzzling him softly. It didn’t take long however for the bed to dip. Yurio had slipped out of Beka’s arms, having thrown him a look to tell him to join, and was coming to wiggle his way in. He gave Yuuri one more kiss before pulling out properly and seeing the blonde hair appear behind Yuuri. "Cuddle time?" he asked with a laugh, seeing the bright smile come from Yurio. They always cuddled after sex. He just needed to get a blanket.

Victor pulled away to find the extra-large blanket as Yurio slipped into Yuuri’s arms. “Look at my good boy, waiting for momma to be done.” Yuuri purred, nuzzling him softly. “You’re getting very good at that, I’m so proud of you” he praised, seeing Yurio glow from the praise. Yuuri looked behind him and smiled to Otabek. “You gonna come keep me warm big boy or are you gonna sit over there all by yourself?” he called, watching the way the red creeped back up his cheeks.

Otabek crawled back to them, laying down to hug Yuuri from behind. He was overwhelmed by the ideas of actually being like this forever. It was like a dream. Victor returned to the cuddle pile, throwing the blanket over the bunch before slipping under. He wrapped his long arms around them all, caging Yurio between them both and kissing his neck. He was met with a happy sigh, the small blonde relaxing between his family. “Love you momma... Love you daddy, love you Beka" Yurio mumbled, cuddling down and instantly starting to doze. They


End file.
